Grey Guardian
by LucarioKid
Summary: I had nothing. I was nothing. A freak. A monster. But he gave me everything. He gave me a mission and I plan on completing it. Find her. Keep her safe. Looks like I'm going to be her Grey Guardian.
1. My mission

Silence. Peace. Happiness. All of these fit the description for this morning. My life however, that's a different story. My story is shrouded in confusion. I'm not normal. I was a young Faunus boy. Wolf Faunus to be exact. The key word however is 'was'. I don't think of my past very much. The memories are to painful. Too dark and depressing. And yet as I stand here early in the morning I can't help but remember how I got here. Before all it happened I was a normal Faunus boy, that much is certain. But I have no memories of my family or anything. Kidnapped is all I remember. The same white room day in day out. Same scientists day in day out. The serums, the shots that they said would cure me. They were Faunus as well. They wore white masks. They matched their white coats. The pain was always there. It burned, it stung, it was horrible, and it never stopped. Trying to fix me they said. For the good of the Faunus race they told me. What a bunch of bullshit. They tried to make my wolf ears disappear. Tried to allow the Faunus to become like the humans. They wanted to fit in. To be accepted. For five years they tried. For five years they failed and at the end of every day they left me a tattered mess still stinging and writhing in pain from the hundreds of chemicals they poured into me.

"We'll fix you tomorrow kid." They told me. Then they stopped. I sat for three days and the only person who entered was the strange dog Faunus man who gave me food. He never spoke and never looked at me. On the fourth day I woke up to see a man in the corner looking at me. He smiled and stood. He walked close and observed me. He smelled of alcohol and shaving cream. He was a Faunus but which kind I was uncertain of. He sat back down and faced me.

"You are very strong to have survived this long boy." I looked at him blankly and with anger. He stood and went to the door. He stopped and turned to me.

"We will continue our experiments tomorrow. They will be of a... different caliber however." He opened the door to leave.

"Wait." I called out. He stopped and turned to me slowly.

"What are you going to do to me?" He smiled and went back to the chair and sat.

"I'm so glad you asked." He pulled out a small bottle of what looked like alcohol. He took a quick swig and put it back in his pocket.

"The humans hate us with a passion. We can't reason with them. All attempts to be treated as equals have failed. Peace is no longer an option. War is not either. Fear however is an option and one we are willing to take. You are the first step to the new Faunus people we want." I looked at him confused and he stood. I watched him and turned my head.

"What are you going to do to me?" He walked to the door and smiled.

"Make you better my boy." He left and I sat in fear for the rest of the day waiting and wondering what would happen to me. The next day came and true to his word the scientists came back but with more tools. More syringes. More pain. They experimented for God only knows how long and I felt like I was going to die. It was much more painful then before. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to talk. It hurt to open my eyes. It hurt to live. They seemed happier and happier as the days went by. I was unsure why. I hadn't opened my eyes for weeks. They had to force feed me. I wanted to die. They slowed down and the pain receded and one day they entered and didn't stick me, zap me, or anything. One put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Open your eyes. You are perfect now and in only four short years." Four years! I had been going through this for four years on top of the five other I had already endured. I opened my eyes and was met with a sight that was different than before. Same white room and scientists but felt different. There was more color and I could see things easier. My sight was better. I inhaled through my nose. I could smell everything. Bacon from someones breakfast, shaving cream, colonge. I could smell really well. One whispered to another.

"It worked." I turned to him.

"What worked?" I choked out in pain. He turned to me surprised.

"You heard me?" I nodded slowly. He smiled and nodded to his fellow scientists.

"His hearing has clearly increased almost threefold if not more." One came up with a mirror. He held it up to me and I looked in horror at what they did to me. I have huge teeth, a snout, gray fur all over my face and neck, big ears, and blue wolf like eyes. I looked at my hands. Covered in fur, huge claws. I wiggled in my chair and felt something. A tail. That's new. Great. All up my arms is the same grey fur. This explains the pain. Why I couldn't open my eyes for weeks. Because they turned me into a monster. A freak. An abomination. Something that should be shot and forgotten about. I looked at them and growled.

"What have you done to me?" I whisper out.

"We made you perfect and powerful, lean, and beautiful." I looked down and felt the anger building. I watched and one of them picked his scab and it started bleeding and I smelled it no... I tasted blood and wanted to have more. I wanted to empty his entire body of blood all over the floor. Watch the life leave his eyes. I wanted that for all of them. I pulled against my restraints and they stepped back and some smiled while others looked concerned.

"He almost broke the restraints." One whispered with fear to his friend and I looked down. The metal restraints were cracked and barely on. I looked at them and smirked. I pulled and they snapped off. I stood and they backed into a corner and I watched them with a lust for blood.

"My turn."

I looked around at the room. It was covered in blood. Their blood and their mutalated corpses were all over the floor. Arms were torn from sockets. Throats ripped open. Entrials on the ground. They didn't stand a chance and I felt my lust for blood dying away. I looked at myself. My white t-shirt no longer white and dripping with blood. My blue jeans not looking any better. I didn't care. I heard voices.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?"

"Should we check on them?" I waited and listened.

"Ya I don't care if they say that area is off limits." I went towards the door but fell to my knees. I'm out of energy. The door opens and I look up.

"What the hell?!" They aim their guns at me and look at me confused.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Thing. That's how I'm seen now. For the rest of my life I will be seen as a thing. I raised my hand and they got ready to fire.

"Help me." I say and they click their guns to fire at me and end me. I close my eyes and look away. I look back and see the two men blown clean in half. Bloody splats against the wall. My hand sparking with electricity. I stand. The pain almost grounding me but I need to escape from this place. Need to leave and never return. Wait. I need to do something else first. I walk out and use a lamp for support and electricity drains from it and into me. I feel energized. I hold my hand up and little shocks of electricity jump between my hands.

"What is happening to me?" I ask myself. I look down the hall and see a door. I start walking when a man walks around the corner with an electric baton in his hand. He is tall and muscular with a white mask like the others. He has a hat that makes him look much more important then the other two.

"Where are you going freak?" I look at the door behind him and he starts walking towards me. I look at him and narrow my eyes. His heart beat is racing. He is scared. I smell sweat on him. I bare my teeth and he slows down. He shakes his head and presses a button making his baton cackle with electricity. He runs at me and swings at my head. I hold my arms up for protection and he launches me on my back. I roll when I see him jumping towards me. I kick him away and run for the door. He grabs my collar and pulls. I slam on my back and he hits me in the gut. I curl up in pain and he drags me to the wall. He leans me against the wall and starts hitting me repeatedly. I curl up. The pain gentle to what I had to go through in there for the past nine years. Survival instincts kicked in and I grabbed the baton.

"What the hell?" I drained the electricity out of the baton and threw it away. I stood, my arms at my side while electricity bounced along them and onto my body, the floor, or the wall. I looked at him and spat blood out of my mouth. He ran at me and punched me in the gut. I doubled over and he kneed my face and knocked me on my back. He sat on my chest and he punched me in the face over and over.

"Die you monster!" Was all he shouted. I looked up and he stopped. I put my hands on the side of his head and drained electricity from his body. He cried out in pain. I saw blue mist go from him into me. It was cold. I kept going not stopping until his head exploded and his body collapsed on top of me. I pushed it off and looked at my arm. I had blue mist coming off of it.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. I stood and looked around. I wiped the blood off my lips and walked to the door. I pushed it open and looked outside. It was day and there were no clouds. Birds chirping. I saw a squirrel in a tree. I saw a box on the wall and saw it was some kind of generator of sorts. I unplugged it and ripped it to shreds. It started sparking and the building caught on fire. I watched it for a bit and left. I looked around and saw a road. I walked. I walked and walked. I walked until I felt I was going to die. But even then I kept going telling myself that I had to keep going and get away. I wouldn't let them find me. I heard a voice inside urging me on.

"Go, go, go." Was all it said. I walked and found a small house. I walked to the door and knocked. I heard someone inside.

"Be right there." I collapsed. My body gave out.

I awoke to a room. It was green and red. I was on a bed and looked around. I was in new cloths. A blue t-shirt and blue jeans. A man entered carrying a bowl that smelled pungent and looked at me smiling.

"Ahh you're ok." I nod and he walks close and I back away and he holds out his hands.

"Easy I won't hurt you." I relax and he walks next to the bed and grabs a chair and sits next to me. He gestures me closer. I move closer but slowly. He puts his index finger and middle finger in the bowl and slides it. They come out with a strange yellow substance on them. He it moves close and I back away.

"It's ok. It's a pultace. It will help your injuries." I lean close and he smiles warmly.

"This may sting a little ok?" I nod and he applies some to my forehead. It doesn't hurt. Just feels strange is all. He finishes and looks at me.

"You're tougher than my niece. She would be throwing a fit if I did that to her." He chuckled and left saying he would be back shortly. He returned and sat in the chair and faced me.

"Who are you?" My name? I don't...I don't remember. All I've known for the past few years is pain. There was no need for a name.

"I don't know." I say hoarsely. He hands me a glass of water and I gulp it down quickly. He smiles and looks at me.

"Then we will have to give you one huh?" I nod. He studies me and smiles after a few minutes.

"Grayson." I look at myself. I do have gray fur. It does have a nice ring to it. I nod at him and he gives a huge grin.

"It's settled then. Now I'm guessing you don't have a home?" I nod. I escaped but had nowhere to go. He noticed me looking panicked and laughed.

"Looks like you will have to stay with me huh?" I look at him. Is he serious? He would take me in despite how I look? I just nod and smile. First time in a long time. A very long time. I learned a lot about the man. His name is Qrow. He is a huntsman. Protecting those who cannot protect themselves. I immediatly asked him to teach me to be a huntsman. He accepted and took me to town. People looked at me and I hid behind Qrow. Scared they were going to hurt me.

"Don't be afraid. Fear is what holds people back. Only those who break fear can do great things." I nod and step out from behind him and stand up straight. I ignored the people who gave me looks. They called me a freak, a monster, an abomination. I ignored them. We came to a store and entered. The man at the counter saw Qrow and smiled. I stepped through the doorway and he saw me. He didn't look scared just confused.

"And who might you be?" I stepped forward unafraid.

"Grayson." He smiled and looked at Qrow.

"You looking for something?"

"Yup, young Grayson here needs a weapon." He studied me and smiled.

"I have a couple in mind. Do you know your semblance?" I nodded and held up my hand. It had a couple jolts of electricity jump from my fingers.

"Ah electricity. That narrows it down to a couple." The electricity spurts out spradically and zaps me.

"Ow." I clutch my wrist and they both look at me. The shop owner looks closely at me and frowns.

"Hmm." Qrow looks at him confused.

"Is something wrong?" He nods and looks at me.

"The weapons I have would work for him but they could hurt him if he uses them. His semblance is unstable." Qrow nods and I look down. The shop keeper smiles at me.

"Don't worry I will just make a weapon for you that will help you control your semblance." I smile and he pulls out a tape measurer. He measures me.

"How old are you?" I shake my head.

"14 and a half I think." He nods and puts the measurements on a paper.

"Well do you know your birthday at least?" I don't. I shake my head and the shop keeper smiles.

"Let's make a new one." I look up confused.

"When your weapon is finished then that will be your new birthday and on that day you will be 15." I nod and look at him.

"How long will it take to make?" He shrugs.

"By myself, two months. If you wanted to help me, one month." Qrow smiles and looks at me.

"Building your own weapon is one of the best experiences ever." I smile and look at the shop keeper.

"Can I help you build it?" He nods.

"Sure you can." I have a grin that spreads my whole face.

"Thank you sir." He shakes his head still smiling.

"Grahm kid." I nod. We leave and people still look at me and call me names. I could care less. We get back and Qrow looks at me.

"Run around the house 200 times." I stand there and nod. I run around and feel great. He walks up to me and smiles. He pushes me on the ground and I look up confused. He smiles.

"Are you going to let me do that?" I stand and try to punch him with my right hand. He stops it and twists me around. Kicks the back of my legs and I fall to my knees. He elbows the back of my head. He walks away. I stand up quickly and get ready. I run forward and punch him in the back. He goes forward and stops my next punch and throws me on my back and smiles when I get up quickly.

"Well you have spirit." He walks forward and stands next to me. He takes a stance where his knees are bent and his hands are in front of him. He has them at head height. His right is almost fully extended but bent a little. His left is closer to his face. His hands are open not closed.

"Like this." I copy and he moves in front of me.

"Punch me." I punch at him and he bats it away and uses his feet to knock me flat on my back.

"This stance is for defensive purposes." I stand and nod. He jabs at me and I try to bat it away but he still gets me. He nods and does it again. We continued for a few hours. We went inside and I actually had a good meal. Steak, carrots, and bread. I wolfed it down. Literally. He stopped me before I could do the same for my seconds.

"Proper manners are very important." He cut a piece of steak and ate it. He took a carrot and did the same thing. For the bread he grabbed it but ripped a piece off and ate it. I watched and followed his lead. He smiled.

"Very good." That was my first day with the man. I went to sleep in a proper bed. I had nightmares but didn't get scared. I woke up calm. I knew it was fake and smiled.

"I'm ok now." I told myself. Sleep came very quickly.

The next day I went to Grahms shop and ignored the people looking at me. My plan was every other day I would come to his shop and work on my weapon with him. I arrived and he smiled and waved. The shop was empty like it was yesterday. I looked around confused. He noticed and chuckled.

"In a small town like this people don't really have need for weapons and besides if Grimm attack they have Qrow." I nod and he pulls up the blue prints. The weapon had a handle like I expected it to. It extends upwards for about a foot. Then it breaks to the left and right for about half a foot in each direction. Then it goes back up into prongs that extend for a foot and a half. I study it and he explains it.

"Your semblance from what I could see is fried for lack of better words. This design will help it flow better by allowing your electricity to jump between the prongs." I see now. Next to it was a design for a one handed shotgun.

"What's that?" I point to it confused. He pulled it over so it was easier to see.

"Your weapon can transform into a small one handed shotgun. It will also help you channel your semblance and even shoot electricity at things." I nod and smile. He pulls up a box with a bunch of parts.

"Let's get started." I nod and we begin.

We worked all day and only one man entered looking for ammo for his machine gun. He saw me and left quickly after buying his ammo. Grahm just laughed. I looked at the clock. 6:30 PM. I turn to Grahm.

"I should be heading back." He nods and looks at the weapon. The handle almost complete.

"Ok we did really good work. You have a serious knack for this. We got twice as much done as I thought we would. Nice work." I nod and leave. The setting sun makes the clouds pink and purple. I start walking back to Qrows and hear someone following me. I turn and see the guy from the store.

"Who are you?" I ask and he keeps walking towards me. He pulls his machine gun on me.

"What are you? Grimm? Are you here to kill us you Faunus scum?" I put my hands up and frown.

"I'm not Faunus any more." He looks at me confused. I look at him.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody I swear. I got here yesterday after traveling. Qrow took me in and is training me to be a huntsman." He looks at me and drops his machine gun.

"Hmm well I'll be the judge of that. But in due time." I nod and walk away.

"I'll be watching you." He shouts to me and I turn and wave goodbye. I get to Qrows and tell him about the man. He smiles and starts laughing.

"That is the huntsman who is supposed to guard this place. He takes his job a little too seriously." I nod and Qrow stands when the oven beeps.

"Dinner is ready and we're having chicken pot pie." I nod and sit down and put a napkin on my lap. Dinner passes normally. I go to bed and smile.

This continues for a month and a half. Going to Grahms every other day and training with Qrow on others. The huntsman would appear randomly but he eventually left me alone. The people no longer called me names and just kind of accepted me. I went to Grahms on a Thursday and we add the last few pieces to my weapon. We take it out back and Grahm takes out a clipboard.

"Can you move your semblance through it?" I hold it with both hands and focus. Electricity jumps between the two prongs.

"Yup." He checks off something.

"Swing it." I comply and swing clumsily. He chuckles but marks off the box.

"You'll need practice but that's what Qrow if for I suppose. Now switch it." I focus and it changes to the one handed shotgun from the blue prints. He checks another box smiling.

"Shoot it." I raise my left hand and put my right hand behind my back to help me stabalize my arm. I aim at a tree and fire. I feel elctricity course through me in the course of a fraction of a second followed by a bang. I look and see a sparking hole in the tree. Grahm checks another box and grins.

"Switch it back." I focus and it switches back. He checks again and puts it down.

"Good your weapon works perfectly." He grabs a leather strap and puts it on me.

"Perfect fit. Now sheathe your weapon." I take my weapon in my right hand and put it in the leather holders that the prongs sit in.

"Nice." He pats my back and I look at my watch that Qrow gave me. 1:23. I still have lots of day light left. I thank Grahm and the brown haired man shakes his head.

"No problem it was fun." I return home. Huh home. Never thought I would have one and yet I do. I walk to the living room and see Qrow enjoying a cup of tea. He sees me and smiles. I hold my weapon out to him and he takes it.

"Very good. Now you can train with it." I nod and get a determined look on my face as I get handed my weapon and sheathe it.

"You want to train right now don't you?" I nod and he sips his tea.

"Today is my day off still and besides we need to do something else first." I look at him confused.

"What?" He stands and walks to the fridge and pulls out a cake.

"We have a birthday to celebrate." I smile and lower my head.

"Thank you Qrow. One day I will repay you for all you have done." He smiles and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"It's fine but I may have to hold you up to that." I smile. I look at my watch. The date reads 3/14. March 14. That's my new birthday. It was fun and relaxing. I went to bed that night happy as can be.

The next day we trained and I tried to use my semblance and it worked but my arm started sparking sporadically. I watched and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back with Qrow standing over me with a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" I asked confused. He started laughing and helped me up.

"I know Grahm said your semblance was unstable but this is rediculous." I looked at him and he started crying because he was laughing so hard.

"So what happened?" He wiped his tears away and looked at me.

"You *Snicker* exploded." Oh. I looked at my weapon. Even with my weapon I'm really unstable but now that I think about it if I didn't have my weapon it could have been a lot worse. Qrow smiled and we faced off again. We trained for seven months and Qrow grew quieter each day. All the way up to this day. I stood here still a monster. Still unable to use my semblance without exploding. Well I can use weaker attacks just fine but the big ones discharge me and then...boom.

"Grayson." I look behind me and see Qrow looking at me.

"Yes." He turns.

"Follow me." I follow him to the house and we sit at the table. We sit in silence and Qrow throws gloves and a mask that looks familiar. Ah yes this is one of the masks a spanish doctor wore a long time ago. It was white with the eye holes black with some type of glass similar to sunglasses I assume. It extended so it could wrap all the way around someones head. Only the top was exposed so their hair would stick out.. The gloves are black with space for my claws to fit. He grabs a black hat and puts it next to the gloves and mask. It is slanted towards the front on the flat top. It isn't tall like a top hat and looks very interesting. I look at Qrown who looks upset.

"I don't want to do this but I need to cash in that favor." I nod and smile.

"Of course. What do you need me to do?" He exhales.

"First tell me about your past. Why did I find you beat to hell? Also why do you feel almost no pain?" I knew this would eventually happen. I'm not going to lie to him. The man who gave me everything. I told him. Told him I was kidnapped and experimented on. He nodded as I explained.

"I see. You went through so much that pain is normal and doesn't affect you. It also explains why your semblance doesn't work properly." I nod and he stands and puts his hands behind his back.

"Grayson, I think of you as a son. I don't want to do this but I have to. So I will ask you this. Do you really want to do this?" I nod. He smiles.

"You have no fear. Good. I need you to find someone." He puts a strange device down and it has a picture of a girl on it. She has a red hood. Black hair with bits of red. She is wearing black and a skirt. I look at Qrow.

"Who is she?"

"My niece. I lost contact with her and I can't go looking for her. That's where you come in." I nod. He points at the device.

"That's yours now. I will use it to keep in contact with you. They are called scrolls." I grab it and put it in my pocket. He grabs a box and puts it on the table. He opens it and I see a black coat that is long. Dark blue jeans with lots of pockets.

"These are my last gifts to you. Take them and find her." I put the mask on and look at Qrow.

"What's her name?" He smiles.

"Ruby." I nod. Very well. For you Qrow. You gave me everything. I'm going to return the favor.

"I will find her." He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"When you find her guard her. This world is dangerous and I want you to protect her in any way you see fit." I nod and grab the gear. I enter my room and put it on. I look in the mirror. It hides my entire face and my ears. My tail is tucked in my jeans. The gloves make my claws look like part of the costume. The coat goes down to the top of my boots in the back. The blue jeans almost look black. I look like I mean business. You can't see my eyes through the mask but when I look through the eye holes everything is clear as day. I strap my weapon on and head to the door. Qrow is standing there with a smile.

"You wear it well." I nod and he pulls me into a hug.

"Be safe." I nod again.

"I will. Don't worry about Ruby either. I'll be her gray guardian." I joke. He smiles and points to my weapon.

"What are you going to call it?" I pull it out and smile when electricity courses through it.

"Shock Therapy." He smiles and opens the door and hold a bag out to me.

"Food, water, and money for you. On your scroll is the last known location of Ruby. Good luck." I nod and walk out into the cold morning but my fur keeps me warm. I turn to Qrow.

"Hey Qrow." He looks at me.

"Thanks...for everything. I'd be dead if not for you." He smiles and closes the door. I turn and smile under the mask.

"Let's go." I walk off into the night not looking back, fully aware of what I have just walked into. I hope.

 **This is much longer than I planned it to be. Whatever, I'm sure you guys aren't complaining much. I based the design for his weapon off the amp from Infamous 2. Great game and I thought it would fit someone with the semblance electricity pretty well. The shotgun is based off the shorty from Last of Us. That gun is overpowered. I asked a couple people if I should make this and they gave me some tips that I plan to follow. I was unsure if I wanted to make this but then I decided that I would just go out on a limb and do it. I wanted to name him Owen but the writer AnonymousContributer explained how the naming in Rwby works. Colors. Damn. So I decided to be a little uncreative and give him the name Grayson. For those who weren't paying attention. He has grey fur. I wanted it to be black but we already have Blake. Dammitt. So grey was the next best choice. I won't be working on this nearly as much as No Fear but I will work on it. If people demand more then I will work more on this story. Anyways that's all I have to say. Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	2. On the Trail

**Literally only a couple hours after posting the first chapter someone said to work on the second. So fuck it let's go baby. I have 300 violin orchestra- Jorge Quintero playing in the background. Game on bitches this is one of my many jams. Boom clap boom clap boom boom. Yeet. Sorry this song makes me happy. LOL. I just have to say this. All you people who are supporting me. You guys are fucking awesome. I did not expect this much support. I mean I'm new and compared to others my writing sucks. Thank you all. Now here is the next chapter for you guys who wanted it. Ready...Fight!**

Reaching the town was easy. Being a wolf Faunus really gives you some endurance. It took me a day to reach the town. It was early morning and peaceful at the town. Almost like they don't have a care in the world. The snow was falling but I have fur. A man at the gate looks at me with a face of confusion. I'm not exactly dressed like a normal person. He smells of alcohol.

"Who are you and what do you want with this place?" I approach him and reach into my pocket and pull out my scroll. I bring up the picture of Ruby and show him.

"I'm looking for her. Have you seen her recently." He gives me a dark grin. He holds out his hand.

"For the right price maybe I have." I am not doing this shit right now. I have to find her. I take out Shock Therapy and place the two prongs around his neck. I pull him to his knees and look him in the eyes through my mask. I put the picture in front of him again.

"Where did you last see her? I know she was here at least a two days ago now talk." He smiles at me and shakes his head.

"What are you gonna hurt me or something?" Yes. I channel electricity through Shock Therapy and into his neck. He starts shaking and I stop. I put the picture closer to his face.

"Talk!" He looks scared now.

"Alright I'll talk!" There was never a doubt in my mind. You just needed a little nudge is all.

"Where did you last see her?" He stares at me with fear.

"She went out into the wilderness two days ago and went north east I swear, please don't kill me." I take Shock Therapy off his neck and put it away.

"Thank you for your time." I say as I walk north east. The snow was only lightly falling. I have to move fast she could be freezing out there.

 _"HOOOOOWL!"_ Or worse. Beowolves of sorts. Time to burn it. I sprint off into the wilderness adrenaline pumping. I smell something. But what? I slow down and see footprints from someones shoes. Ok the snow hasn't covered them. Thank God it hasn't snowed the past few days. I'm on her trail now. I sprint following her footprints. I need to hurry or they will be covered by the snow. The smell gets clearer. Roses. I follow them to a cliff with a tombstone. The tombstone has a rose with fire on it. I may not know the person but I can spare a few seconds to pay my respects. I kneel and touch the tombstone.

"God watch over your soul. Whoever you are." I stand and follow the smell of roses and the footprints but not before I took a picture of the strange insignia on the headstone. I will have to ask Qrow about this later. But for now follow the trail.

"Why do I smell roses?" I ask myself as I run. More like sprint. I run all day and only break to eat. I come to a clearing. I smell something new. I walk forward and see something gray in the snow. I pick it up. A shell caseing from a sniper rifle. I see lots of them. I see rose petals as well. The combined scent of both of them is confusing. I see a set of footprints leave the clearing. I follow them. Running not breaking a sweat. I stop when nightfall comes over the white forest. I gather some wood and create a spark in my hand to start the fire. I sleep but am carefull to make sure I sleep in a tree. Don't want anything to grab me in my sleep.

 _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Something is near me. I look around from my branch quickly. Oh a squirrel. Scared the shit out of me little guy. It runs off and I get the urge to chase it. No I'm busy. Maybe later...No. It is early in the morning meaning I need to move my ass. I see the footprints are gone. The scent however, is not. I follow it closely. The snow starts dying away and it warms up. I keep going. I reach a forest with lots of falling leaves. It's calming but I can't admire it. The scent is incredibly clear. I start jogging and looking around for signs of someone, anyone. I hear wing beats and get down knowing exactly what they belong to.

"Nevermore. Damn, why now of all times?" It goes over me and I watch the big black bird soar gracefully through the sky. It dives and swoops up. I hear gunshots from a sniper rifle. It circles back and I see a flash of red far away. Could it be. More gunshots. The Nevermore dives and I hear a scream. Got to move and help. I sprint as fast as I can. I get to the area and look around. The light of the sun creeps onto the ground throught the branches and leaves of the trees. I see a shadow pass over me and turn quickly. Another flash of red. The Nevermore comes back but sees me and dives. I roll away get behind a tree.

"Damn that was close." Gunshots really close to me. I look and decide to climb a tree. I reach the top and see the Nevermore spinning back to me and the person. I jump down and hide. I can't fight very well so avoiding this thing is my only plan. It swoops over and up again. I hear a clank from a gun being unloaded. I see an empty clip fall. The Nevermore comes back and a full clip falls down.

"Oh no!" I hear a girl call out. I run and roll into cover while grabbing the clip. I look up but don't see anything. Here goes nothing.

"Here catch!" I throw the clip up and a flash of red grabs it.

"Thanks." It calls out. The Nevermore is done playing hide and seek with us. It lands and starts ripping up the trees and destroying everything it sees. I run and a tree almost lands on me. I run and keep my head low. I hear a scream and see the Nevermore knock a tree over and a girl flys out and onto the ground. It goes towards her to kill her. I kick into overdrive mode and run in front and pull out Shock Therapy. I imbue it with electricity. I smash the metal into the Nevermore and its head flings back from the force.

"Wow." The girl says. We can't keep fighting this thing. I need to finish it off. I look right and see a tree that looks like a ramp. I run up it and onto the Nevermores back. It takes off and I hold on to its black feathers. It flies high into the air and starts spinning. I try to hold on but my grip loosens and I'm launched high into the air. I start falling and the Nevermore comes up from below and opens its mouth. Well here goes nothing. Or everything. I dive straight down and pull up and slide over its mouth while taking my weapon and using it to grab on. I dug it into the Nevermores back and punched down. It dug in and the Nevermore bellowed with pain. I get a plan.

"This is so stupid." I say to myself. The Nevermore levels out and I pull Shock Therapy out of its back and run forward. I jump and dig Shock Therapy into the back of the Nevermores neck. It bellows and drops altitude a little. I jump off and land and roll on the ground. I get up quickly and see the girl in the distance. It swoops over her head and misses her by a few feet. It circles around and she stands next to me. I look at her and smile under my mask.

"I found her." I whispered so only I could hear. I turned to the Nevermore. I raised my hands above my head. They filled with electricity and the sky gets cloudy and dark. Ruby backed away from me confused. I dropped my hands and lightning shoots down and into Shock Therapy which was still in the Nevermores neck. It hovered and shreeked in pain. I dropped my hands further and the stikes got bigger. I slammed my hands into the ground and a huge strike came down and hit the Nevermore. I pushed into the ground and looked up smiling. The electricity blew the Nevermores head clean off its body. I realized I would have to find Shock Therapy now, but at least Ruby is safe.

"That was soooo cool!" She squeeled at me. I turned and couldn't talk. I looked at my hands and they started sparking uncontrolably. I'm discharged. Very much discharged. She looks at me.

"What are you doing?" I can't talk my body is being zapped from the inside out. I raise my hand to her and it sparks. She looks at me terrified.

"Oh no." I can't stop and discharge. For lack of better words, I exploded and Ruby was caught in the blast radius. I was launched far from her and she was launched too. I landed by the Nevermores head. I saw Shock Therapy a few feet away. Ruby was gone but I heard her.

"He just attacked me! If I see him I'm going to knock him out just like how Yang taugh me to!" Great, the girl I'm supposed to protect is now going to beat the crap out of me if she sees me. This is problamatic. I hide when she comes looking for me. I can't fight and she can. This is probably better. I can guard her from a distance. Safer for her and me.

"What is that guys problem? What was with that mask? He is just weird. I'm going to call uncle Qrow." I shake my head and sigh. I'm fucked.

"Hello uncle Qrow. I know I haven't talked in a while. Sorry I worried you. I'm fine but some guy with a mask and black coat just blew me up after blowing a Nevermores head off with lightning. I know he is a jerk. Just saying hi. Love you too. Bye." Thanks Qrow. You make me feel so much better. Ruby walks off and I decide to give her a head start. I have her scent. I can track her almost anywhere now. My scroll makes a beeping noise. I open it and I see a message from Qrow.

"Nice job."

"Shut up. This is hard." No response for a while.

"That sucks." Wow Qrow. You really know how to support people don't you.

"Thanks for your support."

"Here to help." Ok I'm done with this.

"Bye."

"Bye." He can be so dificult sometimes I swear. I follow Ruby's scent to a town. She goes into a store. It's nightime now. I wait in the alley outside and wait. I see a bunch of men with weapons enter.

"Shit." I wait and ponder what to do. I went to enter when one of the men was tossed out the window with Ruby in tow. Damn. Don't get on her bad side thats for sure. I watch as she beats them up. I can't help but laugh. The one with the cane and orange hair. The leader from the looks of him. Jumps on the roof. Ruby follows and so do I. She starts fighting them and is getting overwhelmed when a huge airship starts helping. I go to help when a women with blonde hair, a black and purple cape, glasses, and a wand of sorts steps out and helps her. The airship escapes and they stand there. Ruby turns to the women.

"You're a huntress. Can I have your autograph?" The women grabs her and leads her away. I follow from the shadows and they enter a house and I wait outside. I can hear some of the conversation from where I am.

"Would you like to attend my school?"

"Yes!" I frown. What school is Ruby attending. Ruby exits skipping happy as hell. A man with a suit and green shirt and scarf exits with the women from earlier. The man takes a sip of what smells like coffee. I approach them and they see me. The women preps her wand as I continue to approach them.

"I need to attend your school." I say to the man. He looks at me through his zig zag glasses. He takes another sip of coffee and smiles.

"Is that a fact now?" I nod. The women looks at me.

"This is professor Ozpin. He runs the best school in the world. You can't just enter." I turn to her.

"Look I wouldn't be asking to join if I didn't have to but I do." Ozpin looks at me. He smiles and turns to the women.

"He has spirit Glynda. Why shouldn't he join?" She crosses her arms.

"Because everyone is already enrolled and he would be without a partner let alone a team." I shake my head not interested in any of that.

"I don't need a team. It's much more than that. I have a mission that requires me to attend your school." Ozpin takes another sip and looks at me closely.

"And what might that be?" I look to where Ruby went and they followed my gaze.

"To keep her safe." Glynda was confused by who 'her' was.

"Who?" Ozpin smiles.

"Ruby. Why?" I face them and stand up straighter than usual.

"A man who gave me everything when I had nothing asked me to keep her safe for him. I plan to do just that." Ozpin smiled and turned to Glynda.

"Glynda can you please sign this young man up." She rolls her eyes but nods.

"Very well. What is your name?" I need to make one up. Umm...oh I have it.

"Shader." They both look at me disbelieving. Ozpin smiles.

"If you don't want us to know your real name then just tell us first ok?" Am I that easy to read. Damn.

"Yes sir." He nods and his grin extends.

"Polite too. Now just for paperwork issues we do need to know your real name." I chuckle.

"You won't find my name in any systems sir." They both look at me confused but interested.

"And why is that?"

"My name was given to me almost a year ago." He nods and turns to Glynda.

"Sign 'Shader' up please." He turns back.

"What is your real name?"

"Grayson, sir." He smiles and sips his coffee.

"Welcome to beacon, Mr. Grayson." I nod and under my mask I have the biggest grin.

"Thank you sir." I leave and realize this may not be as bad as I thought. I get to do my mission and guard Ruby but I also get to learn to be a huntsman.

The air ship arrives and I get on. I look around and hear a familiar voice.

"Then after he saved me he blew me up!" Ruby! I see a newspaper and grab it and hold it in front of my face and upper body. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me.

"He sounds like a bad dude who just wants to hurt you is all."

"Do you think he will come back?"

"Maybe, just be ready ok little sis?"

"Ok." I sit and someone sits next to me. I look over and see a girl with pale skin. She has a black bow and is wearing black and white with a little bit of purple. She has a sword on her back. She has a book in her hand. She looks over at me.

"That paper is over two weeks old. Why are you reading it?" I turn to her and smell something animal like. Oh she's a Faunus.

"Beacause I can." Is my reply. She frowns and gives me a death glare.

"Who are you hiding from? Your mask and posture make it pretty clear what you are doing." I look at her. She is smart but I need to keep up the ruse.

"No idea what you're talking about." She looks out and then back at me.

"Then how about I drop the news paper and make people look over here." I glare at her though she can't see my eyes she gets the picture.

"That's what I thought." I put my index finger up to my mouth to silence her. She looks at me.

"Why are you here?" I sigh.

"I have to guard someone but the ironic part is that they want to kill me." She smiles a little and looks up at Ruby.

"I heard her talking about someone blowing her up. That was you wasn't it?" I nod and look at the paper.

"If you are supposed to guard her than why did you blow her up?" I raise a hand and bounce some electricity.

"My semblance is unstable and if I use too much electricity in an attack then, boom." She nods. She looks back at Ruby then to me.

"Just tell her it was an accident." I shake my head and look at her.

"No, it's easier to guard her from a distance." She frowns and stands.

"Then I'll tell her." I grab her arm and she looks back at me.

"Tell her and everybody will know what's under that bow of yours." She sat back down and looked at me scared.

"How did you know?" I chuckle and look at the paper.

"Doesn't matter. You keep my secret and I'll keep yours. Deal?" I extend a hand and she shakes it.

"Deal. What's your name?" I turn the page on the news paper.

"Shader." She looks confused but shrugs.

"Blake." I nod and she points at the mask and gloves.

"What's with those?" I shrug.

"They look cool." She grins a little.

"You're Faunus too aren't you?" I shake my head.

"Once. Not anymore." She tries to pry more when Glynda appears as a hologram. Everyone looks at her and she welcoms eveyone to Beacon. We land and I watch Ruby and keep my distance. She falls when her sister ditches her. She blows up and I almost run to check on her but she walked away from one of my explosions ok. She gets up fine and Blake appears with the same book in her hand. The white haired girl gets mad at them and storms off. Blake leaves and Ruby is by herself until a blonde boy appears and they walk off. I follow and they show off their weapons. They head to the main room where everyone is gathered. Ozpin steps on stage and does his intro to the school. He seemed. Off, however.

"That was strange."

"Yes, quite." I turned and saw a man wearing green and had black hair with a dark pink strand in it. He had a girl next to him wearing pink and a skirt. She has orange hair and a huge grin. They stare at me and the mask. The girl trys to touch it and I swat her hand away.

"Don't ever do that again." She pouts and slouches.

"Aww, I wanna see your face though." I shake my head and the boy approaches.

"Sorry about her. She is just happy and hyper a lot. I'm Lie Ren. Most just call me Ren."

"And I'm Nora!" The girl shouts out happy as can be. That was fast.

"Shader." I hold my hand out and shake theirs. I study Ren and don't see a weapon on him.

"Where is your weapon?" He slides dual pistols out of his sleeves. They are green and have knifes on the bottom. I nod at them and smile.

"Cool. And you?" Nora pulls out a hammer and turns it into a grenade launcher. She waves it around happily until Ren gets her to put it away.

"What about you?" Ren asks me. I pull out Shock Therapy and the look at it unimpressed. Nora looks up at me and frowns.

"What is it?" I channel electricity through it and they are instantly impressed. I switch it into the one handed shotgun and they smile.

"Very impressive." I turn it back to normal and sheathe it. I hear Ruby talking and coming towards us. I hide behind them and whisper to them.

"Act normal." They stand there and Ruby walks past being dragged by her sister. Yang I think is her name. Doesn't matter. I step out and they look at me.

"Are you wanted. Ooh did you committ a murder?" I shake my head.

"I'm supposed to guard the girl with the black and slightly red hair. However, she hates me and wants to kill me is the thing." The nod not understanding but pretending to understand. Nora sees my gloves and tries to grab them and I pull them back and point my clawed hand at her.

"No touching the gloves, mask, coat, or anything that I have on." She pouts again and Ren smiles. They walk off to go to sleep. I lay my cot out and see Ruby. She is talking to her sister and looks really tired. She goes to sleep and I follow her lead and pass out.

I hear Nora yelling at Ren to wake up. I stand up and roll up my bag and put it in the return box. I get to the door after walking over dozens of sleeping people and hear someone shout.

"You!" I look and see Ruby pointing at me from the other side of the room angrily. I leave and run away as fast as I can. I hear her run out with a few people following her closely.

"Did you see him Yang?" I peek around the corner and see Ruby, Yang, and Blake.

"No I didn't Ruby." It was fairly dark but being Faunus I could see them very well. Blake looked over and saw me. I gestured for her to remain quiet. She slightly nods.

"He's here Yang! He's following me. He probably wants to kill me!" Blake speaks up trying to keep them calm.

"Don't be rediculous. If he wanted you dead he would have killed you in your sleep." Oh thank you Blake for being the voice of reason.

"She's right Ruby."

"But he is following me."

"Ya. Well when we find him I'll knock him out. Then he'll leave you alone." I gulp in fear. Great now I have two angry, deadly girls who are going to kick the shit out of me if they see me.

"Thanks Yang. We better go get ready." They leave and I look at Blake and she shrugs and I shrug back. Well like Ruby said. Time to get ready. I go to the room with hundreds of lockers and get my locker. I didn't get one the night before because I didn't need to store anything. Most people stored their weapons. I always keep Shock Therapy with me. We head out to a cliff. I see pedistols on the ground. Ozpin tell us to find a partner when we land.

"Unless you are the special student who came to me you must find a partner. At the ruins you will collect an artifact and return with them. The special student has his own special artifact. Unless you are the special student you may not touch the blue artifact." He called me special a lot. Eh it's easier than explaining everything I suppose. Everyone stands on the pedistols and gets ready. I'm near the right. Ruby stands next to me and is busy talking to Yang.

"I'm sure we'll find him even if I don't know what he looks like." Yang says. She sees me and smiles.

"Nice mask dude." Ruby turns to me and gasps.

"You!" I raise my hands.

"Me." She turns back to Yang and points to me.

"That's him Yang!" They turn back to face me but I'm already gone and running to the left where the launching starts. The first guy is about to go but I shove him off.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and take mine." I shout. Ruby and Yang run towards me and before they grab me I'm flying through the air. I make an electrical current in my hands and they slow me down. I hit the ground and roll and slide. I look around see the ruins. Time to move. I take off and hear lots of gunshots and explosions. I see a black shadow on the ground and look up and see a Nevermore. I get down. I sneak to the temple. I see Ruby and a bunch of others standing around the artifacts. They run off when a girl in orange starts getting chased by a Death Stalker. I slink down and grab my artifact. I see the Nevermore flying to where Ruby and the others went. I will observe and intervene in I deem it neccisary to do so.

"Damn they are good." The Death Stalker was killed with its own stinger and the Nevermore decapitated. I heard something however. A second Nevermore. It was heading towards them. I have to warn them. I run towards them and see the big Nevermore appear from under the temple. It knocks Yang and Blake away. Ruby and the white haired girl are seperated from the others. The white haired girl starts falling but Blake uses her whip to grab her and pull her up. The Nevermore dives under the mist and disappeares. Ruby is isolated and the Nevermore is circling her. The bridge she is on starts breaking. I run faster and use electricity to speed myself up. The others are in my way.

"Move!" They saw me running towards them and move. I ran to the edge full speed and jumped to the other side. A good twenty feet. Ruby faces me and aims her sniper at me.

"You!" I push it away and draw my weapon.

"Not now!" The supports start giving out and the rest of the bridge shaking.

"What do we do?" I put my weapon away and grab Ruby and pick her up and use lightning to throw her to the other side. The others watch me and I turn around. The gigantic Nevermore ascends from the mist and spreads its wings. I watch it as it lands on the ruins and eyes me. Toying with me. I show it no fear and it shreeks at me. I put my hands together and squeeze and pull back. The clouds darken and lightning strikes down. I spin and push forwards and a tornado made of lightning flies forwards and grabs the Nevermore and slams it against the rock wall and zaps it with millions of volts of electricity. I held my hands forward then slammed them down. A huge lightning strike came down and hit the Nevermore. I pulled back and the Nevermore exploded. I fell to my knees completely exaughsted. I started falling when I stopped. I saw Blakes whip around my foot. She was dangling off the cliff being held up by Ren. They pulled me up and I sat down. My hand started zapping. I held it up and everyone panicked.

"Uh oh." BOOOM! I got up and looked around at everyone. They were up and all around me looking angry as hell.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"Why are you trying to kill my sister?!" I looked around and stood. I didn't say anything and Yang pushed me. I backed up but wasn't going to fight her.

"What are doing here you creep?!" I faced her and pushed past her and away.

"Oh no you don't!" I turned around and got uppercutted by Yang. I was launched. When I hit the ground I rolled up and faced her. I looked at her angry as hell.

"Leave me be!"

"No! Why are you here?!" I glared at her blankely.

"None of your business." She pounded her fists together and rushed me. I ducked and she kneed me. I backed away and punched at her. She caught my fist and tried to crush it. Pain has almost no effect on me. I pushed her with my other hand and she responded by punching me in the face. My mask cracked and I didn't panic. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh did I crack your mask?" I ran my hand with electricity on it over my mask and fixed the cracks. I looked at her.

"Nope." She growled and grabbed the front of my mask and pulled me into a gut punch. I imbued my mask with electricity and head butted her. She felt that one and backed off a little.

"Leave me be." I repeat calmly. Ruby steps forwards.

"Why are you following me?" I look at her and shake my head.

"I can't tell you. I won't hurt you though. Now leave me be." I walk away from them to return to Beacon.

"Team Rwby with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Led by Ruby." Cheers and I can't help but clap. Ozpin introduces more teams and smiles.

"We have one more team. Team SG. Consisting of Shader." I stand up and stand on the stage and see team Rwby staring me down angrily except for Blake who looks concerned. Nobody really cheers but I don't care. I'm not here for the cheering and the recognition. Ozpin turns to me and smiles.

"Seems like you have some enemies already." I nod and turn to him.

"Fun stuff." He chuckles and I step off the stage. I walk to my dorm but before I can enter someone grabs me and puts a bag over my head. It is removed and bright light shines on my face but the mask helps me. I look around and see team Rwby with Blake behind them reading a book. Ruby steps forward and glares at me.

"Welcome to our secret base." I look around my Faunus eyes seeing it was their dorm room they just had the lights off.

"This is your dorm room Ruby." She looks away.

"Noooo." I feel my bonds. Just rope. Weiss steps up.

"Who are you?" I snap the ropes and stand and walk out the door leaving them stunned.

"Shader. Have a nice night ladies." I close the door and hear them.

"How did he do that?"

"I don't know." I realize my scroll fell out of my pocket. I knock and they open the door.

"What do you want?" I push through and they get mad. Blake is still reading her book bored by the situation. I grab my scroll and go to the door.

"Goodnight." I close the door and go to my dorm room and lock the door and window. Don't want them annoying me in the middle of the night. Sleep was very sweet. Tomorrow will be just as fun I'm sure. Well at least Ruby is alive. That Nevermore almost had her number. Now they hate me. Great first day. Jesus I need to work on my people skills.

"Goodnight." I say to nobody but myself. It has only begun.

 **Good stuff right? I hope so. Grayson/Shader can do big powerful attacks which may seem overpowered but he blows himself up... a lot! His combat skills are worse than Juanes skills. Pretty bad huh? Well he will learn soon. Well not soon but he will. Thought it would be a good twist to have the person he is supposed to guard hate him. If the chapters are to long then let me know and I will shorten them. If you don't complain then they will stay about the same. They won't all stay consistent just so you know. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	3. The Monster

**Glad to see people enjoying. Except one person. Eh such is life. They can hate if they want. I love haters. They make me smile. I'm going to keep writing this for all the people who are going to be telling me that this story is bad. Why. For drama. Nah, I just like to piss em off. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Remember, the only person student wise who doesn't hate Grayson is Blake. The others even kidnapped him if you remember from last chapter. I'm stalling again. SORRY! Here we go.**

I awoke in my dorm room. Good. I haven't been kidnapped by team Rwby. That's always good. Last thing I need is for them to get curious and take my mask off. I can't let that happen. Ozpin would throw me out for sure if he knew what I was. Who would want me around? Well, Qrow did. Him and Grahm were the only ones. The others didn't notice me but they never tried to talk to me. Never said hi. Nothing. I don't need the support of anyone. I hear a knock at the door. I kept my mask on last night in case someone entered. I just adjusted it and put my hat on. My gloves actually help me sleep. The gloves are soft, the actual claws underneath, not so much.

"Who's there?"

"Ozpin." Oh shit. Does he know? I walk up to the door and let him in. He sits and sips his coffee. I sit on a chair across from him and lean back.

"Is something wrong?" He nods his head. Oh no, he knows.

"Why do you hide what's under your mask?" I raise my hand and he sees the claws.

"I'm not normal. If people saw the real me there could be...problems." He nods and just smiles. He stands and goes to leave.

"Very well. I won't make you do something you don't want to do Grayson. Just promise me that you will at least come talk to me if you need to." I sit silently. His help could be nice from time to time. I look up and nod. He sips his coffee and leaves. I stand and open the windows. I hear a knock at my door. It's already unlocked. They don't know.

"Enter." It swings open and I see Yang with pure anger in her eyes. She looks like she didn't sleep at all last night. She sits and watches me. I chuckle a little and fold my hands behind my back and walk over to where my weapon is located.

"No weapons." I stop and back away. I look at her and sit in a chair.

"Yes?"

"What do you plan on doing to my sister?" I start laughing and she looks areally confused.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" She turns her head and opens her mouth. She regains her composure.

"Are you following her?"

"Yes."

"Then you plan on doing something to her?"

"Yes and no."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"If I told you it wouldn't make any sense." She looks at me with a vicious glare. Almost like she thinks it will make me crack. I stretch my back and stand and walk to my weapon.

"If you will excuse me Yang, I need to get ready." She shakes her head.

"No fighting today. We have actual, boring classes." I look at her confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She goes into my closet and pulls out a suit.

"You have to wear this to class." The suit is fine. It covers me up. All I have to do is wear my mask, hat, and gloves. I take the suit and get her to leave. I get dressed into the confounded suit and step outside. I see team Rwby down the hall dressed in black and red. They see me and I tip my hat and walk away. The suit would be fine except for one very uncomfortable thing. My tail is getting crushed in this thing. I have to re-adjust the damn thing every five minutes. I reach the first class. Oobleck. The hell kind of name is that? I enter and take a seat in the back. Nobody sits next to me. Probably because of the mask. A man with green hair and a cup of coffee zooms by.

"GoodmorningclasstodaywewilllearnabouttheFaunus." He takes a sip and starts flying across the room. He sees me in the back and the next thing I know he is in my face looking at me.

" ?" I nod and he leans closer and I back away. This guys freaks me out.

"Morning." I say while leaning further back.

"Whyareyouwearingthatmaskitisveryrudetodosoinclass?" What?

"I can't understand you." He leans back.

"Why are you wearing that mask in my class?" Oh.

"Can't take it off sorry." He leans closer to the mask.

"And why dear boy can you not do such a thing?" I have to think of something.

"Umm...I have lepracy?" A couple people freak out but most just laugh at me. I could care less. I relax when Oobleck starts laughing. He zips back to the front of the class and takes another sip.

"If you want to wear that to feel more comfortable then just tell me boy. Now on with the lecture." I get hit in the head with a paper airplane and I open it.

"Do you really have lepracy?" I look in the direction it came from and see a boy looking at me in fear. I shake my head and he calms down. I attempt to take notes and the bell rings. What's next? Grim studies. Sounds interesting.

This is not interesting at all. Five minutes into class and professor Port is telling stories. I know I came here to guard Ruby but I want to learn as well. The professor eventually points to the cage to his right.

"Who wants to kill it?" I want to raise my hand but I'm afraid of blowing up the classroom if I discharge. Thankfully Weiss steps up and I watch as she eventually kills it by stabbing its weak point on its underbelly. I make quick note of this and class ends. I leave and head to my dorm to get out of these reduculous clothes. My tail feels so much better. I wag it and I smile to see it still works. I get into my normal outfit and head down to look around. I see Ruby talking to Ozpin about something. Dinner is ready and I head down. I grab a plate and some food. I look for a seat when a pair of arms grabs my shoulders and guides me to a table. They sit me down and I look back.

"What's the big idea?" I see Yang and she shrugs. I look forward and see team Rwby as well as team Jnpr. They all eye me with interest. Except Blake who is still reading a book. Does she ever stop? I mean I like books too but jeez. They look at me and Pyrrha asks me a question.

"Why did you blow us up?" Knew that one was coming.

"I...I" I don't want to tell them but I may have to. Weiss rolls her eyes.

"You what?" I look down and hold up my hand and it spurts electricity randomly.

"I can't control my semblance very well." Ren sighs finally understanding.

"I see. What makes it so hard to control?" I look up and realize they will understand better if I just tell them.

"I can only hold so much electricity in me at one time. I can drain electricity from almost anything I want. Drain to much and I overcharge and explode." Weiss looks at me confused.

"That doesn't explain why you exploded after destroying that Nevermore with that lightning storm." I nod and point.

"Let me explain. My body needs a certain amout of electricity to survive. Everyones does. I need a little more then most do. When my body runs low on electricity it will actually automatically drain electricity from anything nearbye. However this is an unstable drain and I absorb way more than I actually need. Thus the explosion. I call it discharging, because I discharge myself and that causes the massive power drain and the explosion." They all understand but Yang still has a question. I one I don't want to answer.

"Why can't you control your semblance?" I shake my head.

"I don't know." I lied to them but I can't revisit my past. In truth I do know the reason why I can't control my semblance but I don't want to tell them. They nod. I hear someone on the brink of tears and I turn my head. I see Cardin I think his name was? Yes it was, he is tugging on a Faunus girls rabbit ears.

"Cardin please stop!" She cried. He and his friends just laughed. I started seeing flashes of his dead body on the floor but I contained them. Pyrrha looked upset.

"How could he be so cruel?" I stand and turn to them.

"I'll be right back." I stalk off towards Cardin and hear them asking me to come back. I come up behind Cardin and grab his wrist and squeeze. He releases the girl and I turn to her.

"Go." She nods and walks off. I turn back to Cardin.

"You find pleasure in being an ass to someone because of who they are? Huh?!" I squeeze harder and he cries out in pain. One of his friends approaches. I pull out Shock Therapy but change it into the shotgun form and aim it at him.

"Back up." He and his friends back up and I put Shock Therapy away. I go back to Cardin.

"What has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing!" He cries out. I'm clearly hurting him but I don't care. I grab the back of his head with both hands and slam his face into the table and hear a crack. I step back and he looks at me. Blood running down his face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shrug and walk back to my table. Everyone looks at me with open mouths.

"What?" I ask. I grab a piece of food and barely lift my mask so nobody can see my face and eat. I eat like this for a while and everytime someone tries to see my face I just lower the mask. Ruby crosses her arms after the fifth attempt.

"Why do you hide your face?" I chuckle. She acts just like a kid.

"Because if you guys saw my face you would try to kill me." Great move Grayson. Now everyone wants to see your face. They start bombarding me with questions.

"Are you a Grim?"  
"Are you some kind of monster thing?"  
"Are you a women?"

I shake my head and sigh.

"The second one is the closest." I look at them and they smile and I frown under my mask. I point at them and run.

"No!" I run as fast as I can and then faster. I feel something tackle me and rose petals fly everywhere.

"I got him!" I try to pry Ruby off but Nora tackles me to the ground. They all hold me down and Weiss approaches me with a smug grin.

"Let's see who you really are." I shake my head and she grabs the front of the mask.

"Please don't. I beg of you don't. I don't want you to see my face." She chuckles.

"Why?" I lower my head a little.

"Cuz you guys will hate me." They all slow down and look at each other. Weiss starts to lift when Yang stops her.

"No. This is the thing he seems to value most. Let's not take it from him." They release me but Yang drags me to my dorm.

"Open it." I open it and she locks it and closes the windows and looks at me.

"Take the mask off." I shake my head.

"What about not taking this from me?" She shakes her head.

"You will need someone who can understand and help you fight for it. After what you did to Cardin tonight his gang and him will try to destroy you or the mask." She's right. I sigh.

"Do I have to?" She nods.

"Yup." I reach behind my head and loosen the mask. I can feel tears building. I don't want her to hate me or try to kill me for being a monster. I put one hand on my mask and the other on my hat. I slowly pull both off. I look at her and wait. She covers her mouth with her hands and looks at me. She runs out the door and I stand there.

"Great. Now she hates me. Just like everyone else." I put the mask and hat back on and leave. I find the door and knock.

"Come in." I open the door and walk into the room. I look up and see giant gears spinning above my head. I see Ozpin in a chair and he smiles at me.

"Ah Grayson. How are you?" I sit and look away. He gives me a look of compasion.

"You've been crying haven't you?" I nod. I look at him and wait.

"Why? Someone hasn't been bullying you have they?" I shake my head. I take the mask and hat off and look at Ozpin. He looks surprised and sips his coffee.

"Well, that was unexpected." He chuckles and I lower my head.

"Yang saw my face and ran away in fear. She hates me. Everyone does. I don't know why Qrow thought it was a good idea to send me to watch Ruby." Ozpin leans back and sighs.

"If I know Qrow he has a reason for sending you." We hear a knock and I put the mask and hat back on. Ozpin waits for me to finish. When I'm done he turns to the door.

"Come in." The door opens and Yang enters. She sees me and panicks. Ozpin motions her to sit in the chair to my right.

"It's ok Yang." She sits but never takes her eyes off me. She has tear stains. Why? Ozpin sips coffee and turns to her.

"What's wrong Yang?" She doesn't look away from me and just tries to talk but can't.

"I-I'm sorry." She looks away and I see a tear run down her face. I look away. The fur around my eyes is soaked now.

"Now now you two. Head up wipe your tears away." Yang puts on her tough face and wipes the tears away but I sit there and just look at him.

"What are going to do to me?" Ozpin smiles.

"Nothing. You have done nothing wrong. Except take justice a little too far at dinner." Oh. He heard about that already. I laugh weakly and look down. Ozpin turns to Yang and smiles.

"If it's ok with him, would you like to know his real name?" She looks at me and I nod. Ozpin smiles and sips his coffee.

"Grayson is his name. He gave me a fake one so he could blend in easier. He recieved a mission from your uncle." Yang looks at me.

"You met uncle Qrow?" I nod but don't look up.

"I've been doing a very bad job with my mission so far." Yang looks at Ozpin. He sips his coffee.

"He was sent by Qrow to find and protect Ruby from harm." She looks back at me and starts to get upset again.

"What happened to you?" I whimper when I remember the pain I endured. It was hell. I-I can't deal with this.

"They turned me into this." I stood and left. I went to my room and threw my mask and hat on the floor. I looked in the mirror. All I saw staring back was a monster. The monster is also me. I'm a monster. I hear a knock.

"Just a minute." My voice cracks. Before I even grab the mask the door opens and I turn to hide my head.

"Don't look!" I hear nothing.

"I'm sorry." I turn and see Yang in the doorway. She leaves and I throw my mask and hat on and go to her dorm. I knock.

"Who is it?"

"Grayson."

"Who's that?" Ruby opens the door and stares at me confused.

"Shader?" I shake my head. I walk in and see Yang on her bed not looking at me. I sit in a chair and everyone looks at me. Ruby asks the first question.

"What happened earlier? Yang came back with tears in her eyes." I started to feel mad at myself.

"She saw the beast." Yang looked at me and frowned.

"You're not a beast." She burried her head into her pillow and started whimpering. Weiss came up and stared at me angrily.

"What did you do to her?" I looked down.

"She saw my face. It scared her."

"No it didn't." I looked at Yang. Her face still buried in her pillow. I didn't understand.

"Then why did you run?" She looked up clearing having cried some more.

"Because I couldn't believe someone would do that to you." I lowered my head and sighed. Ruby tried to comfort her sister who was crying enough to make a water park look like a desert. Yang never struck me as the type to cry.

"You never seemed like the kind to cry." Ruby laughed and looked at me.

"The only times she cries is when I'm around. She is a major baby on the inside." Yang pinched Ruby who squeaked. I chuckled a little and let out a deep breathe.

"I'll leave now." They didn't stop me as I left. I went back to my room and my scroll buzzed. It was a message from Yang.

"You're not a monster. Just misunderstood." I smile a little.

"Thank you."

"No problem. If you tell anyone I was crying like that then I will make you cry like that." Well seems she is back to normal.

"Ok." The next message made me laugh.

"Do you have a tail?"

"Yes." I heard running down the hall and then a knock on the door.

"Let me in!" Oh no. It has begun.

 **This was to get Grayson a friend who understands him and have him make up with the two teams he blew up. I thought he should have someone he should talk to. Ozpin. He also needed a friend who could be there for him when he needed help. Yang. Why is she a cry baby. Well she isn't. Just seeing what happened to Grayson threw her over the edge. She got over it quickly as you could tell. No they aren't going to romance each other. Grayson doesn't even know what that is. He's been in a testing facility most of his life and when he got out he was with Qrow and very sheltered for a yearish. He's only been at Beacon for like three days. He knows nothing. Nothing but how to survive. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	4. The Truth

**Finally I could get on for you guys. Sorry for the wait. Parents are being assholes. I am trying my best to get on and type these as fast as possible. Here we go let's get started right away.**

Duck. Spin and back away. Raise weapon and block. Heavy weight. Push off and jab at gut. He dodged. Jump over sword. Back up, back up, back up. Agghh. I'm on my back. Roll away. Get on knees. Block enemy sword coming at my head. Use left hand to deliver punch to face. He's reeling back. Here we go. Run forward, put right foot on his left knee. Jump off while absorbing electricity from his body for extra height. Raise weapon above head. Electricity courses through me and my weapon. Fall. Slam weapon into ground. He gets launched. Damn he's still coming. Swing coming from my left. Block and spin while extending left elbow. It connects with his jaw. Come out of spin and put prongs around his neck and use my momentum to spin around him. I'm behind him. Plant feet. Throw with all my strength. He flies into a wall. He gets up and looks at me angrily.

"Just die already!" Run at him. Here comes the move I've been practicing. Slide under, things seem to move in slow motion. He flies over me and I unleash an electrical burst into him and launch him into the air. Use the electricity in my legs to launch up after him. Swing up and the blow connects with his jaw. Sheathe weapon and we seem to levitate. Put knuckles together and rub. My hands glow and electricity shoots off them. Place knuckles to his chest and release. Turning my hands into deadly, unstable defibrillators is actually a good move I have. He flies into the ground and I land shortly after. He is still coming. He looks tired. Only reason he isn't down is because if I tried to use my best attacks then we would explode and he would most likely die. He runs at me and I pull out my weapon. We lock and stare at each other.

"Take this!" He pulls his head back. It flies forward and I reel back. My vision is blurry. I see a dark figure rushing. I feel a hit to my gut and I'm sent flying. I drop Shock Therapy as I fly. I roll and end up on my stomach. My vision is back to normal. I see him and he stomps on my back. I feel his sword placed against my back and hear his laughter.

"I win." I look back and under the mask I'm smiling.

"Not yet." I focus all my electrical energy and it builds. He lets some weight off my back. Perfect. I push and he backs off. I stand and wrap my arms around him. The energy reaches its peak and I release it.

 _Boom!_ The smoke from the small concentrated explosion clears and we stare at each other. He falls and I hear Goodwitch.

"That was very stupid of you Shader. You still win, but if you had to fight multiple enemies then you would be too tired to continue." I walk off and sit by myself in the stands. Yang approaches and sits next to me smiling.

"You're getting better. When you first got here Juane was a problem but now you're beating lots of others." I nod and let out a sigh.

"I'm still unstable. Despite what Goodwitch said, I could have fought at least three more of him." She smiles and we watch the next fight. Cardin and Juane.

"If you fight to protect people then you will fight twice as hard and twice as long. Besides, you couldn't use a lot of your electrical attacks. Unless Goodwitch was ok with most of the room getting blown up." I shake my head.

"I don't think she would like that very much." Yang nods in agreement. Class is dismissed and I leave to study.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn and see Cardin and his band of fools. I face them and look at the guy who I beat earlier. I rub my knuckles together and lower my head a little.

"You want some more?" They look a little uneasy. Cardin scowls.

"He only beat you by a small bit and with us four we will destroy him." They crack their knuckles and step forward. I'm still drained from electricity from my fight earlier. I see a lamp and I run towards it. I drain the electricity from it and turn to Cardin. I envelope my hands with electricity.

"I was holding back earlier. I didn't want to destroy the entire room when there was people in it. But now, I can go all out." I step into the battle area and face off. I grab Shock Therapy. They face off and draw their weapons. Cardin runs at me.

"This is for what you did to my nose!" He swings from above and I dodge and punch him with electricity imbued in it. He flies back and looks at me dazed. He has fear in his eyes. Fear holds people back. I have lost almost all traces of fear long ago. I have no fear of fighting. No fear of pain. No fear of death. They all charge me and I run towards them. I jump above them and slam my weapon into the ground and knock them all different directions. The first one to come back is the guy with the sword who I fought earlier. I smack his weapon to the side and uppercut him onto his back. I feel a blow to my back and I take a few steps forward. I look up and see Cardins mace. I fly into a wall. I kick off and look at them. I crack my neck and lower my head.

"Let's go." I walk forward. The green haired guy with the two swords rushes at me and I bend back under his two blades. I send electricity to my head and snap forward and head butt him. He flies onto his back and I look at his friends. I try my best to dodge their attacks once they charge me, but there's too many of them. I'm on my back and Cardin steps on my chest. He raises his mace above his head.

"Try this one on for size Shocky." I send a bolt of electricity into his head and he backs up. That will stun him for a few seconds. I start to stand when I'm grabbed from behind. Two of them pick me up. The kid from earlier looks at me angry as hell. He pops his knuckles and punches me in the gut.

"This is for earlier." He continues to punch me. I stand and struggle the whole time. I can't stop fighting. No matter how much my body wants to quit. He moves aside and Cardin smashes his mace into my chest. I falter in my struggles. He hits me in the gut. I look up. He smiles and he and the boy take turns hitting me.

"Drop him." I'm dropped and I land on my hands and knees. They start delivering fierce kicks to my body and head. I fall. I cover my head to try and protect it from their attacks. I have to be offensive. I grab someones foot and twist. I didn't break it but did sprain it. They just kick harder. Rage fueling their assault on me. I hear a grunt and the kicking stops. I get up quickly and roll to safety. I look and see Yang staring them down. She is glowing red and yellow. Her eyes are no longer soft and happy. They are angry and destructive. She slams her fists together and they back off.

"Get out of here before I kick all your ass'!" They run off. She turns to me now calm.

"You ok?" I clutch my side. It aches but I've suffered far worse.

"I'm fine." I grab my weapon and start to leave when she stops me.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." I can't struggle against her. I just nod and she leads me to the nurse. I don't let her observe my wounds. Her and Yang try to get me to show my wounds. I deny. Yang eventually caves knowing I won't show what I look like to anyone. Showing what I looked like to her was very hard and stressful. That was the first time in a long time I was actually scared. Mostly because she was my first friend and I didn't want her to be scared away or for her to try to kill me. We leave and I have a very slight limp. My right leg is a little stiff. Should be fine once I put ice on it. Yang escorts me to get ice and then back to my room. I start to enter when she stops the door and looks at me.

"You don't have to do everything alone you know?" I nod.

"The whole point in me knowing the truth is so I can help you carry your load." I nod again.

"So stop shutting me and everyone else out." I look down realizing I have been doing just that. I look up at her.

"Thank you." I shut the door and go to the mirror. I remove my coat and put it on the coat hanger. I pull back the sleeves on my black long sleeve shirt. I can't see the bruises under the fur but I can feel where they are. I apply the ice and groan as the cold collides with my body. I look at my arm and frown. All up and down my arm are the scars from what I went through. Breaks in fur. The skin torn and looks like it was torn up by a wild animal. I don't have one or two but lots. 36 on my left arm and 35 on my right. 45 on my chest. 7 on my neck. 18 on my left leg and 20 on my right. I couldn't count them all but about 50 on my back. Not long scars but just holes and puncture marks where they injected me with their huge syringes and pumped me with chemicals. Some still hurt to this day. They all however have stayed as vibrant and gruesome looking as the day I escaped. A constant reminder of what the White Fang did to me. I hear a knock.

"It's Yang. I brought more ice."

"Come in." She enters and sees my arms and grimaces at the sight.

"Don't ask." Is all I say. She shrugs and tosses me the ice.

"Wasn't planning on it." She closes the door and sits in a chair. I take my mask off and place the bag to my face while balancing the other bag on my arm. I feel dried blood on my face which means I get the joy of cleaning the blood out of my fur later. I move the bag on my arm to my leg and sit quietly and close my eyes.

"They really did a number on you didn't they?" I open one eye and shrug.

"I've had worse. I won't bore you with the details." She leans back and puts her hands behind her head. I stand and walk over to the music box I purchased from a man a few days ago. Music is one thing I definitely enjoy very much. I turn on the device and sit. Yang listens and smiles.

"Castle of Glass. That's a good one. I prefer Numb personally." I shrug.

"I like all their songs to tell you the truth. Actually I like all music. I don't care if it's rap, rock and roll, dub step. It doesn't matter." She nods her head in agreement and I continue to ice. She looks at me and bounces to the music a little.

"You ready for our field trip to the forever fall?" I shrug.

"I believe so. If I happen to run into any Grimm I should be fine. Fighting Grimm is much easier than fighting people." She nods her head in agreement. She stands and starts to leave.

"You can always hang with team Rwby if you want." She leaves and I finish with the ice and get rid of the bag and the water. This is going to be a boring field trip.

I was right. We aren't even fighting anything. Just collecting sap from trees. With Nora around that seems more like a chore seeing as she ate the stuff right when she got it. I go to a tree and use my claws and slice into the tree. The red sap starts to flow out and I put it into the glass jar. Too easy.

"Help!" I turn and see Cardin's idiot friends running towards me and the others. They start to run past and I grab one and pick him up.

"What's going on?" He points up to where they came from.

"Giant Ursa attacking Cardin and Juane." I throw him on the ground and start running where he pointed. I see Pyrrha next to me as we run. We hear screaming from what sounds like Cardin. We see Juane fighting the Ursa and we watch. I see Pyrrha raise her hand and Juane's shield raises and blocks the Ursa'a attack. He then decapitates the big beast. I turn to Pyrrha and nod my agreement.

"Polarity huh?" She nods and looks embarrassed and walks away. I see Ruby.

"She controls polls." Weiss face palms.

"No you dunce, she has magnetism." Ruby just smiles.

"Magnets are cool." This is the girl I'm guarding? Wow. Lucky me. We return to the others and finish collecting sap. We return to the air ship and return to Beacon. I decide to do my own thing and train for a bit and leave team Rwby alone. I return to their room and see Blake and Weiss fighting over the White Fang and whether they were good or not. They also talk about the Faunus and Weiss says they are untrustworthy beasts while Blake tries to defend the White Fang and the Faunus. I understand defending the Faunus but not the White Fang. They are horrible people. The arguement gets more heated.

"The White Fang are animals just causing problems." Blake explodes.

"You didn't give us a choice!" What!? S-she's one of them. No, no. Is she after me? Are they trying to recapture me and hurt me more. My knees give out and I crawl back into the corner and cover my head. I have never been so afraid in my life. They all look at me and I stare at Blake.

"No. I can't go back. I can't go through all the pain again." She runs past me and I panick thinking she is coming for me. I shout and push against the wall thinking it will give and I can escape. I start breathing heavily and sporadically. Yang kneels next to me. She touches my shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" I push away. She pulls me close and shushes me.

"It's alright." I don't understand. How could she be one of them? How could she help them in their turning me into a monster? Why?

"Don't let them hurt me again. Don't let them inject me and turn me into even more of a monster." I'm hysterical now. Yang just holds me and turns to the others. They watch confused. I calm down and Yang releases me.

"You ok?" I nod my head. Weiss is the first one to start asking questions.

"Monster? Are you a Grimm under that mask?" I shake my head. Yang just looks at me.

"Showing them may be easier but if you don't want to then I don't blame you." I shake my head.

"I don't want people sharing my burdens. They are mine to carry. Throwing them on others won't help." She nods and helps me stand. My knees still feel weak. I look to the door. I still can't believe that Blake is one of them. Well was one of them. The others want to go looking for her and I decide to follow. Yang stays by me the whole time, probably to keep an eye on me to see how I hold up. We give up and the next day we head out again. This isn't getting us anywhere fast. It's getting late and we are probably going to head back to the school soon.

"Why are we even looking for her? She's one of those White Fang monsters." I have to agree with Weiss on this. But she doesn't seem like one of them. She's nice, and considerate. Despite her...Blakeyness. We look well into the night and wonder where she could be. We ran into a strange girl who the others met earlier without me. Her name is Penny and she confused me. She smelled like oil and metal. Not flesh.. We see an explosion at the docks.

"Oh no." Is all Ruby says. We run to the docks to see what we can find. We get on a building and see Blake and a monkey Faunus. They are fighting the White Fang. I feel a little light headed seeing them again. Yang puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I nod and remember what Qrow always told me.

"No fear." Yang looks at me a little confused but nods her head. I see a man with a cane aiming at Ruby. A sight pops up and I realize he means to shoot her. I jump in front of her and the bullet connects with my face. I hear cracking and realize my mask is cracked and pieces have fallen off. Yang is helping me up. I stand and look at the man. He smiles and I jump down and launch two of his men away. I claw at the mask and it falls off. His grin fades and I growl at him.

"The beast is revealed." He backs up and two White Fang members appear but are fearful of me. I draw Shock Therapy and face off. The one on my left rushes and I duck under his sword and ram him with my shoulder and follow by slamming Shock Therapy into the side of his head with all my power cracking his skull in multiple places, killing him.. I feel a sharp pain and turn and swing. I clip the man in the shoulder and he backs away. I clutch my right side and grimace. I look at my hand and see lots of blood on it. His sword shows he definitely sliced me.

"You're not so tough." He mocks me. I walk forward and send electricity through my weapon. He looks scared now. He slices at my head and I bend back under and head butt him. I jump to slam my weapon into him and succeed. He isn't done and rolls up and slices my chest. I ignore it and I grab his head and drain the electricity out of him and he just looks at me. He draws a knife and slashes my face. I look back at him and bite his neck and pull. I feel the warm blood in my mouth and feel his dying breaths. I let go and he falls down and gurgles up blood. I look at my chest and groan. That's a lot of blood. I fall to my left knee. I use my weapon to help me stand back up. I look around and see the fight is over but the man with the cane has escaped.

"D-damn." I hobble towards the others who are talking to Blake. They see me. I'm covered in blood and Yang helps me sit down.

"You ok?" I nod. Weiss walks up to me and stares at me.

"Talk." I lower my head and pull up my sleeve. They stare except Yang who already knows about the scars.

"The White Fang did this to me. They are the reason I'm this...beast. I won't drop all my sorrows on you. I thought that I wouldn't be scared of anything again. But when I found out Blake was in the White Fang at one point I was scared again. Now I'm not." I looked at Blake who stared at me disbelieving.

"They wouldn't do that. I know them. They would never." I stare at her.

"And yet here I am." She looks away.

"Why?"

"First to make me more human. When that failed they decided to make me more like an animal and they succeeded. I'm their first attempt at a new Faunus race. But they payed." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" I held up my bloody hand and stared at her.

"I butchered those fuckers and burned that facility to the ground." They all looked at me probably thinking I would pounce and try to kill them. I looked at Ruby directing my words to her.

"Your uncle helped me and because of him I'm alive. He tasked me with protecting you Ruby. That's why I'm here." She looked incredibely confused but nodded.

The police and paramedics arrived. At first I thought the police were going to shoot me the way they looked at me. The paramedics went and looked at me.

"We will take you back to the hospital and stitch these up." I shook my head at the man.

"Can you just do it now please?" He looked stunned. I give him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine." He started stitching me up. It stung but not that bad. He finished and stared at me.

"You're the strongest kid I've ever met." I shrug and stand. My sides still hurt. Yang helps me hobble back to Beacon. But first I grabbed the remains of my mask. I would repair it when I returned. She helps me to my room and leaves while I change. She knocks.

"Yes?" She enters and sits next to me.

"You talk about not sharing your burdens with others. You need to. That's what friends are for." I smile at her and lay down on my bed as she leaves.

"Thank you yet again Yang." She just nods and leaves. I stare at the ceiling. The White Fang are up to something. Could they be trying to make more people like me? I can't allow that to happen. It was the worst thing anyone could ever go through. I won't let it happen to any others. But my first priority is to protect Ruby.

"I won't fail you Qrow." I look at my maskand run a hand over it and most of it gets fixed. I'll repair the rest in the morning. I hear another knock and walk over.

"Yes?"

"It's Ozpin." I open the door and see him standing there with his signature cup of coffee. He enters and sits in a chair and I sit on my bed. He takes a sip and looks up at me.

"So all of team Rwby knows your secret?" I nod and he smiles.

"This is probably for the better. It would also be better if everyone knew your real name. It would make things easier." I don't know if I should tell people my name. Wait, why does it matter? It doesn't.

"Alright." He smiles and takes another sip.

"I also recomend that you tell team JNPR as well. They are just as intertwined in this whole fiasco." I have to admit that he is very correct.

"Very well. We must show them carefully though." He smiles and turns to the door.

"Enter." I see the fours heads of each member of team JNPR poke around the side. They enter and take different positions around the room. They all watch me with confusion, fear, and joy in Noras case. I chuckle a little.

"Hey you guys." They just watch me. Nora approaches and smiles.

"He's like a big dog." I shake my head and stare at her annoyed.

"I am not a dog." She rubbed my head and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Without even realizing what I was doing I started to wag my tail which was not tucked in. She started laughing and I realized what I had just done.

"Dammit." Ozpin chuckled while everyone else started laughing at the display. Some guardian I make. I explain how I came to be what I am and they leave after asking a couple questions. One of Nora's being that if she pet me would I do the leg thing that dogs do. I didn't respond to it and just ignored her. She pouted but I could care less. They all eventually left and I eventually got to lay down. I looked up at the ceiling and exhaled slowly and then I drifted to sleep.

 **Finally done. I crammed like six episodes into one because absolutely nothing that I found to be really important to like life or death except the season finale of season one happens at that time so I just skimmed over it quickly. Sorry about not being able to post as much for you guys but I can't do anything about it unfortunetly. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	5. GREY

**Alright, all cleaned up. Pretty and flows much better at the spots where it sucked. I was trying to think about where to take the story from this point and what I could do. I was annoyed and tried to figure it out when it hit me like a train. You guys probably know that feeling when everything falls into place and you just have to write it. That's how I feel. I won't spoil it so here we go.**

I looked at the three papers in front of me. The three faces on them make it seem clear that they are the best choices but I still can't help but doubt myself a little bit. Would this choice be smart? I looked at the final paper on my desk with a familiar face on it. The boy who hides behind a mask to protect himself and others from harm. The boy who only cared about his mission to keep her safe. Who found himself as an outcast and a freak despite how much the others may accept him. I sigh and rest my head in my hands and put all four papers on the desk and look at them. I bring up a scroll and type a message in.

"You needed me?" I wave the blonde huntress in.

"Glynda, yes I did. Please sit." She sits and looks at me and waits. I take a sip of coffee and gesture to the papers in front of me.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" She lets out a slow breath and looks at the papers. She looks back up at me and nods.

"This is the best choice you can make. Do it." She starts to leave and I stop her.

"Thank you." She nods to me and leaves. I look at the number on the first paper and start dialing it. Hopefully this is smart. I listen and hear the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

* * *

Grayson POV

The semester is almost over at least. Things have been easier in terms of homework and just overall work. I sit quietly and listen to Port's story of how he single handedly destroyed the biggest pack of beowolves the world had ever seen. I shake my head knowing it's not true. At least this is the last day. I have an idea that could be funny. I raise my hand and he calls on me.

"Yes Sha...er Grayson?" Still have to get used to people knowing my real name. I smirk under the mask. Other than fixing it I also added some cool features to it as well. One being it can play music now. Perfect for shutting people out. It doesn't really work that well for Port's class, however.

"When are you going to tell us a story that actually happened?" A couple students start laughing. He looked at me offended while his moustache quivered a little. He chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Well dear boy, would you much rather have an essay instead?" I shake my head knowing how long he makes his essays.

"Just a harmless question." He nods slowly.

"Of course. Now back to the tale." He continued to drone and I couldn't help but groan. It was quiet so the only people who heard me were the members of team Rwby. Ruby was giggling while Weiss stared at me like I insulted her. Yang had a huge grin while Blake had her head buried in a book...again. I rested my head in my palm and just shook it.

"How much longer?" Yang looked at her watch.

"30 minutes." I groan and rest my head on the desk. Weiss shoots me a glare.

"Pay attention!" I face her and cock my head.

"Why, this is the last day and he's telling us a made up story that is really, really boring." Blake nods in agreement but says nothing. Weiss goes back to listening to Port while Yang pats my back.

"Just a little longer." I can't help but pout. Wonder what the people who don't have this class are doing right now.

* * *

I wait for the confirmation. Glynda sticks her head in and nods. I nod back and she stands aside and people about 18 years of age step in.

One stands with his head held high and with a posture that fits his record of military service. He's still too young to have served but he did anyways. He wore a white long sleeve combat shirt and similarly colored combat pants with lots of bullets on his legs. He had white combat boots on his feet and a huge curved knife on his chest. I could see the holster of a side arm near his back right side. He seemed to be mostly based around the color white if not for the fact that his hair was the blackest shade I have ever seen. It was buzz cut showing he was definetily military. Shouldered on his right shoulder was a half musket, rifle weapon that had a bayonet on the front. He stood at attention when he reached my desk. His eyes are two colors. One is a dark green while the other is a pale golden color. They looked me with obedience and patience. He is about six feet even with a slim build for being in the military but that doesn't mean he isn't strong.

The second had a slightly slouched posture and had a her hands in her hood pocket. Her short hair that went down to the bottom of her head and that fact that she didn't give eye contact was enough to show that didn't seem to have a very great history with people. Her dark brown hair hung losely around her head. She wore a dark green hoody with clips of what appeared to belong to a machine gun of sorts. Her pants are pale white with green markings that look ancient similar to that of her glaive. On her back hung a pale grey glaive with the same strange green shadings along it. The middle of the glaive was circular and almost looked like the clips she had around her body. She wore light green tennis shoes that looked worn out. She is very slim and seems to look at everything with distrust. When she reaches my desk she still looks around at everything. Mostly the giant rotating gears in the ceiling. Her brown eyes curios about them but also prepared to react if they do something. She keeps her hands in her hood and just waits. She is about 5'7 when not slouching.

I look but don't see the final one. There should be three of them but I only see two. I look at the door to Glynda confused.

"Where's the third one?" She looks around confused but shrugs.

"I just saw her a second ago." A small figure appears from thin air. She is about 5'4 and is pale and looks nervous. She keeps her wide eyes on the floor not looking up. She wears orange and white which isn't on accident as she is a fox Faunus and the tail and ears made that very obvious along with her red, orange hair. She looks scared probably because she has spent most of her life being judged. She has a white undershirt with an orange coat that goes halfway down her body so the white shirt goes the rest of the way. Her pants are orange with the ocasional white line in them. She has a white ribbon around her right fox ear and the tail of the bow flows down behind her. Her orange hair is braided and held together with a white ribbon that forms a little bow a the end of it. She has orange shoes with white laces. On her back is a white and orange one sided axe with the handle on her right side that looks awkward to hold. The actual blade of the axe itself reminds me of that of a crossbow. On her left side however is a quiver with huge arrows in it. It probably transforms like Ruby's scythe does. Her bright hazel eyes just watching the floor. I could see a hint of fear in them. She just stood and waited for me to speak.

I smile at them and take a sip of coffee. I gesture to the chairs and they sit. The boy looks straight forward still at attention, just sitting. The girl in the hoody still has her hands in her pockets but stares at me blankly. The little one on the right still has her head down and seems to be getting more pale by the second. I lean forward and look at the papers I have stationed so they can't see them.

"You can relax." The boy slowly relaxes clearly not use to this. The middle girl looks away and stays silent. The girl on the end doesn't move. She just looks more frightened.

"So all of you wish to attend my school?" They all nod except the boy.

"Yes sir." I smile. At least he is mannered.

"You don't have to address me like that." He shrinks down even more and seems very out of his element. He should not have been made a soldier at such a young age. The things he has already seen will haunt him for the rest of his life. I look at them collectively and lean back in my chair.

"The school will finish the first semester in about twenty minutes." They nod except the girl on the end who stays quiet.

"I did wish to have you all at my school but there was a problem in that you wouldn't have a team of four which is required to attend." The all look at me confused. I take a sip when the middle girl turns her head sideways.

"Then why are we here?" I smile and lean forward.

"There is a special student I have attending this school and I broke the rules to get him here. He does't have a team. I wanted to bring you three into my school but couldn't find anyone else to fill the final role. Until he arrived that is." The start to smile guessing they are allowed in. I stare at them grimly. Their smiles fade. The middle girl shakes her head.

"He died didn't he?" I shake my head at them and this procceds to confuse them even more.

"He isn't normal. His past has made him afraid, though he won't admit it, of almost any contact with anyone. Even with the people who are his friends now he is an outcast. They accept him. The problem is that he doesn't accept himself. He was never taught how to fight very effectively and is very unstable. Both mentally and physically. A team could either be a really good thing for him, or a very bad thing." The two on the left don't seem to care to much but the small fox girl looks scared at the mention of him.

"W-will he t-try to h-hurt us?" She stutters in fear. I shake my head.

"No, he just may not welcome the idea." The boy on my left turns his head.

"What idea sir?" I take a sip and turn to him smiling.

"To make you his teamates." They all look up, even the girl on the right looks up. The middle girl looks at me.

"Does this mean..." I nod.

"Welcome to Beacon." They all smile and the middle girl pumps her fists. The boy crosses his arms and nods happily. The small girl smiles and closes her eyes. I pull up three cards. A queen, a king, and an ace. I show them and put them behind my back. They watch and I start shuffling them. I hold out the three cards and explain.

"A team consists of two pairs. Two partners combining with two others making a team of four. One of you will have to team up with him. The ace is his card. If you draw it then you are his partner." I put them in front of the fox girl to my right. She sheepishly grabs the middle one and sighs happily when she sees it's a queen. I guess she is still scared of him. I hold the two cards to the girl with the glaive. She takes the right one and shows me. The king. I give the boy the ace and smile.

"You are Grayson's partner." The boy nods and puts the ace in his pocket.

"Grayson." They all say at the same time. I stand and show them out and the bell rings.

"He will most likely be in the cafeteria with team Rwby and Jnpr. You will know him when you see him." They left not sure what that was supposed to mean but went off to find this Grayson and start their training at Beacon.

* * *

Grayson POV

The bell ran. Finally! I stand and throw my hands in the air while laughing. The others join me and after laughing and shouting we head to the cafeteria. Afterwards we will probably go and train. The semester may be over but you are still allowed to go into your classes for addition training. That means any class. Even grimm studies with Port. They also offer other classes that are more for fun then anything else. I can't wait to fight. After the past few weeks of practice with Yang and the other members of team Rwby and some help from team Jnpr I have become a much more skilled fighter. I have also learned to control my semblance better as a result of blowing up almost daily. We arrive and take our normal seats and Jnpr theirs. Yang and Nora start a game where Nora launches food into her mouth from their table which is quiet entertaining. Ruby runs off saying she will return briefly. Yang punches my arm.

"You ready to get your ass beat today?" I stare at her under my mask and crack my knuckles.

"Bring it on." She turns and catches a berry Nora launches and smiles. Blake looks up from her book.

"You're going to lose." I stare at her and smile though she can't tell.

"Ninjas." She looks up and pales. Yang just watches confused. Blake looks at me scared.

"You wouldn't." I nod.

"Be nice kitty." She glares at me and leans towards me.

"Ninjas." She stops and backs up and goes back to her book grumbling annoyed with a bit of anger. With my good hearing I caught it all though it was very foul. I laugh a little and go back to eating the way I usually did. Yang wanted to know what that was about but decides against it and keeps catching the food Nora launches and I stare at them.

"If that hits me then you will get zapped." Nora nods and starts being more careful with her next shots. Ruby approaches and drops a huge stack of papers making everyone jump. I rub my sensative ears under my hat and face her.

"Some of us have sensative ears." I gesture to Blake and me. Ruby just smiles completely ignoring me.

"Well since today was the last day of our first semester I thought we should all do something as a team together." Weiss looks at the papers and then points at it.

"Did you steal my notes?" Ruby made dual peace signs.

"I am not a crook." Weiss just shakes her head.

"I don't know whether I should be angry or proud." Ruby just laughed and Yang nodded.

"Sure, lt's do it. That means you too Grayson." I laugh and shake my head. Weiss stands up.

"Regardless of what we do we should do it as a te..." She never finished a pie thrown by Nora hit her in the face. We all turned and saw Nora pointing at Ren who was shaking his head while Juane and Pyrrha just sat there expressionless. I faced palmed knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

"This looks like the cafeteria right?" The boy in white adjusted the weapon on his back and nodded at the glaive girl.

"It would appear so ma'am." She stares at him angrily. The three go to enter when people start running out in fear. The three watched confused then looked at each other. The small girl looked a little scared but entered with the two others. They all stopped and dropped their jaws at the sight. On one side of the room was four people. One had a red hood and dark hair. One had white hair that was slightly pulled to the side. One had black hair and a bow in her hair. The final had blonde hair and glowing red eyes.

They looked to the other side where dozens of tables were stacked up really high. There was a red headed girl on the top cackling darkly.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" There was a boy a little lower who had black hair with a pink stripe in it. On the ground was two others. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with a dark reddish brown hair. The girl with the hood stood up with a box in her hand that read milk on it.

"Justice will be swift, justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" She said as she crushed it in her hand shooting the contents everywhere. Her team rallied behind her and started charging. The other side started throwing melons at them. One of the girls put turkeys on her hands like gauntlet and went to smashing the incoming melons easily. The girl with the glaive stared at her two teamates as the fight unfolded.

"What the fuck did we just walk into?" They start to leave when they stop. The fighting stopped? Already? They turned and both sides were standing off but looking at the lone figure who was standing in the shadow.

"Grayson, you have to help team Rwby end their reign of terror." The red hooded girl offered her hand. The red headed girl on the other side shook her head.

"No join us. We have cookies and I'll be your best friend." The silhoutte stood in the shadows and they heard him speak.

"I can't do that. This is an unjust war. Think of the people who had to leave in a hurry and didn't get to eat. Think of the children." The three people who realized this was to be their leader nodded happily. Both sides turned to him. The red head roared.

"If you won't join us, then you are to be considered the enemy." The other team looked at him. The hooded girl offered her hand.

"Last chance to help us end this and destroy them." He shook his head.

"I will not use my skills and weapon to fight in such a war." The blonde girl laughs.

"Coming from the guy who ripped someone's throat out." He stared at her and chuckled. The fox girl rocked uneasily at hearing this.

"Heat of the moment. Not to mention they slashed me with their swords and I was bleeding everywhere." The three wached confused as the fight started up again. Grayson didn't move from the wall as the two teams fought. The red head launched the blonde though the ceiling with a melon hammer. She pointed at Grayson who hadn't move the whole time from the shadows.

"Pyrrha!" The girl with the red, brown hair rushed him with with soda grenades and started throwing them. They saw electricity spark where his feet were located and he launched into the air and landed on one of the last standing tables. They got a closer look at him and saw he wore a spanish doctors mask and a black hat. He had gloves with claws on them and wore mostly black. On his back was a strange metal weapon. He stood on the table with both hands on it and had one knee down with his black coat around him. The girl with the glaive shakes her head a little.

"At least he looks badass." The others nod their heads in agreement. Both teams look at him and the hooded girl points at him dramatically.

"Give up Grayson. You're surrounded." He stands and gets into a battle stance the three of them had never seen before. He had his knees bent and his hands open and in front of him. He shot glances at both sides daring them to move. The moment was tense. Would he get out ok or would he be covered in food? The girl with the bow launched her sausage whip forward at his leg. He raised it and stomped on it.

"Pitiful." Was all he said. The red head jumped and tried to smash him with her hammer. He moved aside and kicked her off the table. Soda grenades flew at him and he swatted some away while dodging others. They stopped and he heard a wierd noise. He turned and the hooded girl went past him riding on a tray and smashed a pie into his face. She landed and cheered while everyone else got faces of terror. The girl turned back and gasped in surprise. Electricity cackled up his body and shot the pie off his face except for a few pieces. He turned to the hooded girl and laughed with pure darkness.

"I said I wouldn't fight in this war with my weapon. But now." He leaned down and picked up a big salmon and continued.

"Now I'm not so sure. Besides, this isn't my weapon." He shot electricity through the fish and stalked towards them slowly. They had fear in thier eyes. He charged quickly and slapped the red head so hard with the fish that she flew through the 'castle' of tables and into the far wall. He pointed at the rest of them with the salmon and sent electricity through it.

"Who's next?" They all nod at each other and rush him. He jumps up and smashes the fish into the ground creating an electrical blast knocking them away. He starts walking forward when the blonde who went though the roof comes down and lands on him. They smash through the table he was standing on and crack the floor. He gets up and shakes side to side.

"Oh holy hell." The girl with the sausages grabs him and launches him onto another table. He stands and uses his claws to slice the sausage and faces them. Electricity cackles all over him and they all start running. He raises his hands and laughs. Clouds start appearing on the top of the cafeteria. They have electricity arcing through them. He starts levatating above the ground a little.

"Take cover!" They shout to each other in a panick. He drops his hands and electricity drops from the clouds and strikes everywhere. They watch as the others get under some tables and scream and shout. He pulls his hands back and launches them forward. They try to run but the electrical tornado grabs them and slams them into a wall along with tons of food, staining their clothes. He lowers back onto the ground and ruffles his coat. He looks down at his hand which is sparking strangly.

"Oh fu..." _Boom!_ The dust settles and the three see the masked man on his back laughing. The others all laugh as they peel themselves off the wall. The blonde women from earlier storms past them and waves her hand and everything goes back to the way it was. The three stand in awe at what they just witnessed. The girl with the glaive shakes her head.

"Is this what every day here is like?"

"No." They turn to proffesor Ozpin who had a huge grin on his face. He takes a sip and turns to them.

"Welcome to Beacon." He walks over to the blonde women who looks upset about the room getting smashed. The boy with the musket turns to his team.

"Shall we meet our new allies?" They both nod and the boy leads them over.

* * *

Grayson POV

"Holy shit that was awesome. I didn't even explode that much afterwards." We all laugh with each other about quiet possibly the best food fight in the history of the world. They stop and look behind me. I turn and see three people behind me looking right at me. One has mostly white clothing and black buzz cut hair with a musket that also looks like a sniper. It also has a bayonet on the front. The taller girl has a glaive on her back though it is folded up so it fits on her back easier. She has dark brown hair that comes to the base of her head. She has mostly dark green on her with the occasional pale grey. The final girl is shorter with an axe that looks really weird that is orange and white on her back. She is Faunus. The ears and tail give it away. The boy stands straight and looks sure of himself. The taller girl has her hands in her hoody and is slouched. The final girl is looking straight down clearly scared. I stare at them.

"Yes?" The boy stands forward and at attention.

"We are your new team members sir." Sir? What the fucking hell? I look over at Ozpin who is staring back with a grin on his face. I shake my head at him. I can't have a team. I don't follow orders. I turn to them.

"Who's the leader?" They all point at me. What!? I look at Ozpin who looks like he is about to start laughing. I turn to them and stare.

"Wait here." I go to Ozpin and cross my arms and stare at him.

"Why?" He sips his coffee.

"Hard to explain. You will need a team sooner or later so might as well do it now." I lean close and make sure nobody is listening. I'm not worried about Goodwitch who is standing next to him.

"Do they know?" He shakes his head.

"I was going to leave that to you." I stare at him a little longer.

"Why am I the leader? I can't lead. I'm a horrible leader." He smiles and exhales.

"You sell youself short. Give yourself a chance." I shake my head.

"I have already had my chances. I don't want to ruin theirs. Besides I don't really want a team." I look back at the them who seem to be talking to the others. The small girl seems to be gone though. I look at Ozpin. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You gave them the chance to be here. Without you they wouldn't have this opportunity. A team could be a good thing. You'll be fine." He walks away and I turn back to them. The small girl is still gone. I start to walk back when I smell something. I follow the scent and go outside. I look around and see tears forming from nowhere. I can hear crying from the general area. I sit next to where the tears are falling from. They stop and I hear a gasp of surprise.

"Hey there." Well that seems like a good introduction. The girl slowly starts to appear and I wave at her. She disappears a little but keeps appearing. Huh, invisibility. She keeps low almost like she's scared of me. She has tear stains by her eyes.

"Why were you just crying?" She dries her eyes.

"You don't want us." I stare at her.

"What do you mean?" She slightly looks up at me.

"You told Ozpin you didn't want a team." I nod realizing I did say that. I look down at her.

"There are reasons. If the circumstances were different then I would love to have a team." She looks away.

"So we aren't on your team?" I chuckle a little and she looks back at me.

"I never said that." She smiles a little then runs off to the cafeteria. I stand. What have I just walked into? I enter and see my new team talking and getting along with the others. I walk next to them and they don't notice me. They turn and jump when they see me. The fox girl jumps a little and turns invisible. My team steps forward. The fox girl reappears. The boy is on the left. The glaive girl in the middle with the fox girl on the right. I walk to the boy.

"Name please." He salutes and I roll my head in annoyance. I push his hand down.

"Don't salute. This is a school, not some military." He nods and looks back forward.

"Ryan, sir." I face palm.

"This is a school." He lowers his head a little and licks his lips.

"Ryan." I nod and go to the girl with the glaive. She looks up at me.

"Ester." I nod and move to the fox girl. She whispers something and even I can't hear her. I bend down and turn my my head.

"Yris, it's spelled with a Y not an I." I nod and stand up straight. I look at them and sigh. I look at Yang. She shrugs and I turn to them.

"Are you sure you want to work with me?" They all nod. I realize that my current room is much too small for all of us. I look at them.

"We need to find a new room. My current one is too small." They nod and I turn to see Glynda. She hands me a piece of paper and leaves. I look at it and chuckle. I turn to my team and gesture for them to follow me. Rwby and Jnpr follows us. I find room 125 which is only a few doors down from Rwby's dorm. I press my scroll to it and it unlocks.

"Well shit. It worked." Some people chuckle and I open it. It looks like Rwby's but is bland. It has white walls and a wood floor that makes it feel very inviting. It actually has bunk beds causing Ruby to pout that we got good ones. I see my stuff from my old room was moved in. I didn't have much to begin with but it was here. Everyone enters and looks around. I call the bottom bunk on the left side. Ryan takes the one on top of me. Ester takes the lower one on the right while Yris takes the top right bunk. They lay their stuff out and relax. I pull Yang over.

"Should I show them?" She shrugs not providing an answer.

"They will find out eventually but you should probably control when that happens to keep them from freaking out." I nod. I'll show them but not for a while. I observe them and realize I actually have a real team. I go to Ryan.

"What's your weapon?" He pulls out the musket, thing and holds it gently.

"This is Switching Grace. I built her when I was seven. She has the power of a black powder musket but the accuracy of a sniper rifle. She can switch between lever action mode and bolt action mode depending on the situation." I didn't notice the lever action or the bolt action before but was impressed.

"Can it switch?" He shakes his head.

"That's what the bayonet is for. That is also why I reinforced the butt of it with metal plating so when I smash it into people's skulls it is sturdy enough to take the punishment while also dealing it out." I nod and walk to Ester.

"What about your weapon?" She pulls out the grey and green glaive and it extends. She changed the middle from being sturdy to bendable which would allow more control over the weapon in almost any situation. She switches it to a machine gun and I notice the middle of the glaive becomes the clip. Interesting.

"Quick Death." I see that on the side in the strange pattern that the rest of the gun sports it does actually say Quick Death in a dark green. The clip doesn't look too big but I shut up as she continues.

"Full auto machine gun that has a clip size of 42 high caliber bullets." Holy shit. That thing could take out a tank. She changes it back into a glaive and the blade on one side gets shorter.

"Pressure can build when I want it to allowing me to plant the blade into the ground and launch meyself into the air." Ok, that is cool. I go to Yris and she pulls out the axe and holds it. The design looks poorly made for a small hand axe. It then grows into a big battle axe that wasn't as big as Nora's hammer, but was stil pretty damn big. We all watch her lift it easily. The thing more than half her size.

"Woah." Is all I can say. She smiles and it transforms. The axe blade goes forward to the front and turns sideways. The handle pulls in on itself and forms a trigger and hand guard. A small little action appears on the side and she pulls it making the top open up. She puts an arrow from the big quiver on her back in and presses a button on the fore grip making it close. She then unloads it and puts the arrow in her quiver. The crossbow folds into an axe again. It changes into the small clumsy hand axe and she puts in on her back. We all stare at her in disbelief that someone small like her could wield such a weapon. She blushes at the attention and disappears.

"That just happened." Is all I can say. A couple people start laughing. The others eventually leave so they can clean off the mess from the 'war' we had earlier. I clean my mask when Ryan points at it.

"Why do you wear that sir...er Grayson?" I knock on it a little and turn to him.

"My identity isn't something most people can handle." Yris appears on the top bunk and looks a little scared.

"D-does that mean y-you are F-faunus like me?" I shake my head.

"Once. Not anymore though." They don't pry further and start settling into the room. They put up a couple posters ranging from bands on Ester's side to military sayings on Ryan's. Yris doesn't put aything up but a picture with two older fox Faunus on it. Her parents I assume. Wonder where mine are. I start to leave to go to the training room when the stop me.

"Where are you going?" I turn to Ester and point down the hall.

"Going to go train." They all stand and start to follow me. I arrive and wait in a chair. Yang as well as team Rwby and Jnpr arrive and take seats. I head to the middle zone and face off against Yang. I draw Shock Therapy. I gesture for her to wait. I press a button on my scroll and wait. The music starts softly playing through the speaker I installed in my mask after it broke. I nod and get ready.

"Let's go." She pounds her fists and tries for an uppercut right off the bat. I bend underneath while turning so she doesn't get the front of my mask. I back flip away and dodge back when she comes it to try and follow up with more quick hits. I jump back and turn and run to the wall. I run up and flip in the air and slam the bottom of Shock Therapy into the ground. When I do this then I can almost control the blast so to speak. Little electrical cracks launching electricity upwards rush towards her. She clicks her guantlets and uses them to launch her forward towards me while dodging the cracks. I can't move and the big power blow connects with my face. I roll back and stand quickly. I duck under her next punch and put my hand around her throat. I build energy and launch her away from me with an electrical shock.

She lands and looks up at me smirking. She slams her fists together and her eyes change to red. I slump down a little.

"Shit." She dashes forward and I duck only to be met with a sharp knee to the face. I straighten up and she grabs me by the neck and lifts me up. She slams her fist into my face and my vision blurs from the force of the impact. I have a last resort but it might not work. I put the prongs of Shock Therapy around her neck. She looks confused and I wrap my legs around her arm and kick away. I land on my back and look up. She tries to get the metal weapon off her neck quickly. I stand and raise my hands up ad drop them to the ground. The lightning strikes the metal which conducts it and sends it into her, shocking her. She puts her hands on the handle and stops the flow of electricity and pulls her neck free. I stop striking and duck as she throws the weapon at me.

I turn back and she picks me up by my collar and smirks. She throws me back a little and while I try to regain my footing she slams her fists into my chest multiple times in a rapid assault. She follows with an uppercut that launches me up into the air. I feel her grab my leg and slam me back to the ground and then follows by landing on my back. She spins and adds a little stomp before jumping off my back. I shake my head and try to stand but am tired as hell. I see her offer her hand and I accept the help up. She pats my back and smiles.

"Better, much better. You didn't explode after that lightning strike." I shrug and we sit.

"It was kinda small." I look in the ring and see Juane and Pyrrha fighting each other. She clearly is going to win but Juane seems to be giving her some trouble. She eventually disarms him and places the spear to his neck. He nods his approval and she returns it. They return and Nora stands up.

"Who wants to fight me?" Ryan stands up and pulls the rifle off his back and shoulders it in front of him.

"I will engage you in combat with you ma'am." Nora frowns.

"My name is Nora." They walk to the arena and face off. Nora stands with her hammer behind her. Ryan holds his rifle pointing up and just watches her. She starts running at him and he spins his gun so fast I barely see it and moves out of the way while striking her hammer to the side. He fire a shot at her while his gun keeps spinning. He backs away and uses the bolt action. Nora felt the hit but her aura protected her from harm. She turned her hammer into a grenade launcher and fired three shots. All three exploded in mid air and we looked and saw the smoking barrel of Ryan's gun.

He pulled the bolt action and shouldered it and marched towards her. She got ready for his attack. He just slowly marched towards her. He took the weapon off his shoulder and held it diagonal with both hands. He kept marching, not running which was throwing Nora off her game. She ran and jumped into the air. Ryan seemed to guess this would happen and aimed up at her. The first shot was blocked by her hammer but was very powerful and slowed her down. He used the lever action at what looked like light speed and fired again. It was less powerful then the bolt action shot but still slowed her down. He jumped back as she landed and missed him by a lot. She looked up and the butt of his rifle hit her face and knocked her on her back. He stood with a foot on her chest and used the lever action then aimed at her head. He pulled the barrel away knowing he won and put the weapon on his back. He helped her up and handed her the hammer that was thrown from her grasp when he hit her.

"Very good ma'am. I had the speed advantage which is why I emerged victorious." She ignores him and sat next to Ren and started pouting. We started to leave when Yris started poking Ren sheepishly. He looked down at her and she slightly vanished. She started reappearing and he smiled.

"You wish to fight me?" She nodded at him and he nodded at her.

"Very well." They went down to the arena and drew their weapons. Yris inhaled and when she exhaled her entire posture changed. She stood straigher and looked Ren in the eyes and gave a stern look. He looked a little unsettled but quickly got ready. He started shooting and Yris turned invisible. Ren looked around confused but stayed ready. We hear a loud click from his right and he starts firing. She still isn't anywhere to be seen. A huge bolt from her crossbow launches at him and he moves away while firing towards where it came from. There was a spark meaning he hit her weapon. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He started firing straight up and we saw sparks fall towards him. He moved out of the way and a bunch of sparks appeared on the ground where Ren was. Yris reappeared and glared at Ren. She turned her head sideways and dislodged her axe from the ground.

She started walking towards him. She sped up very quickly depite carrying a heavy axe This threw Ren off guard a little and he started firing. She dissappeared and reappeared a few feet away making it look like she teleported. She kept doing that and reappearing in random spots. She dissappeared and Ren waited. He suddenly kicked to his right and dust started moving as the invisible Yris slid along the ground. She reappeared and looked at him. She had her axe up meaning she had guarded his kick. She dissappeared and Ren waited. Her axe appeared on the ground on the edge of the arena meaning she set it down. Ren knew she did that so she could be faster. This also meant she didn't have a weapon. He suddenly bent over clutching his stomach area. He punched to his left and spun as the momentum carried over. He slouched down quickly and his head dropped.

Yris reappeared standing on his head and kicked him a few times. He threw her off and fired a few shots. She stayed visible and instead danced around the bullets gracefully. They both stopped and her ears twitched and she turned her head sideways. She was a little frightening like this. She gave him a grin and dissappeared. He waited and looked over at the wall her axe was at and gasped when is was gone. He quickly turned and moved sideways and kicked. Both Yris and her axe appeared but her axe was launched. Ren fired a few times and hit her but her aura saved her. She dissappeared and he waited. He slashed out with the blades on his guns and did that a couple times. He stopped and then turned and kicked with all his power. There was a cloud of dust launched and Yris appeared on her back. Ren went over to her and sheathed his guns. He offered her his hand and she accepted. He helped her up and they both breathed out tired. She dissappeared then her axe did. They returned and I congragulated her. She then appeared next to us with the now small axe on her back. She looked really tired and had her head down now shy again.

"Very good Yris. That was awesome." She nodded shyly and dissappeared a little.

"Why didn't you use your crossbow as much?" She shrugged a little.

"It's really loud and he was really good at finding me despite me being invisible. It would have been more of a curse." I nodded realizing she was right. Ren is easily the best out of all of us so I didn't have high hopes in her winning. She did better than I expected though. We eventually head to dinner and Ester starts laughing when we start leaving afterwards.

"At least there wasn't a food war like at lunch." We all started laughing remembering the great experience of that fight. The teams split and we head back to our room. Once prepped we all start to get ready. I almost take my mask off when I get into the bed but remember that I have company. I drift to sleep.

I wake up sweating and gasping for air. I sit up and bring my knees to my chest and rest my head on them. Most nightmares don't plague me that badly or even wake me up but this one was worse. I failed as a leader and my team died as a result. I slow my breathing and hear something. I look over and see a weird wavyness next to my bed.

"Yris." I hear a gasp and she slowly appears.

"You had a nightmare. You were turning and started to get upset. You said you failed. You said our names." I nodded and sighed.

"I failed and all you guys died. It was my fault. I don't know if I can do this. I'm not a leader. I'm a loner." Yris shrugs and turns her head sideways.

"I think you're a good leader." I shake my head.

"You've only been here a day. You couldn't possibly tell in one day." She stares at me and frowns.

"A leader shouldn't be having nightmares on his first day." Ouch, that stung. I nod in agreement and look at her confused.

"Why are you awake?" She makes a face of annoyance.

"Insomnia." I nod and lay back down. She climbs back on her bed and I look at her. I can see her hazel eyes glowing in the dark.

"Yris."

"Yes." I see her blink a little.

"Stop watching me sleep." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you..." I hold my hand up and point to my eyes.

"I can see in the dark. Also your eyes glow in the dark a little." Her eyes look to the side and then dissappear. I look up at the bunk above me. I hear snoring and look over and see Yris' eyes filled with fear.

"What was that?" I look around and hear it again. I look at Ester and chuckle a little. I look up a Yris.

"It's Ester, she's snoring."

"Oh. She's loud." I nod my head in agreement and go to sleep. I could get use to having a team. But will I live up to their expectation? Will I be able to keep them safe? Guess ther's only one way to find out.

 **Just so you guys know I enjoyed writing this so much. I loved all the characters I wrote so much. I will go into their back stories later on in the story. I will also show their semblances as well. For now though they just do their own thing. Grayson will show who he is but he doesn't want to scare them. Especially Yris. Lots of POV changes in this chapter but whatever. I thought it made it more intersting. I may do more POV changes later on but not that much. Sorry about the third person food fight scene. I am not as good as writing third person as most people are. First person is what I do best. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you.**


	6. Mother Nature

**I have a huge writers block on my other story No Fear right now so I'm just gonna work on this one instead. This chapter is longer than all my other chapters. Anyways, here goes nothing.**

Having a team is definitely better than I thought it was going to be. We all get along really well.

"Stop calling me ma'am!" _CRASH!_ Most of the time.

"This is a declaration of war and I will answer the call." Well, me and Yris get along with everyone. These two just seem to want to gut each other some times. Well, Ester does. Guess she isn't used to being treated with respect. I watch as they both grab pillows and get into their fighting stances. Their faces show determination. I am just sitting on my bed watching with enjoyment. I look around and see the blankets of Yris' bed move up and make a lump meaning the shy fox girl has just hidden under her blankets to avoid the cross fire.

Ryan points at Ester while readying his pillow.

"Surrender, Ester." She starts to laugh loudly and throws her pillow which hits him square in the face.

"Fuck off soldier boy." He pulls the pillow off his face and his gaze hardens.

"No mercy, no surrender." He charges her and swings at her head. She ducks and grabs another pillow while rolling away. She stands and swings. He grabs the pillow mid swing and slams his into her face. She backs up and bends down and starts sobbing. Did her hurt her? He drops the pillows and walks up to her.

"Sorry Ester. Are you ok?" She changes from sobbing to chuckling. He backs up and she swings the pillow she had hidden and it collides with his face. He stumbles and she launches quick strikes into him. He smacks the pillow out of her hand and it flies up and hits the lump where Yris is hiding. She yelps and we all look up. She peeks out from under the blanket and looks around.

"W-why would you d-do that?" She looks slightly upset. They both walk forward and try to apologize. She stands quickly and smacks both of them across the face with the pillow. She laughs and dissappears. Ryan and Ester looked at each other, shock painted on their faces. They both turn to me as if I have the answer. I give them a shrug. Ryan bends forward and turns quickly. There's a giggle and they both arm themselves. Back to back they start scanning the room.

Ester's head flies back and hits Ryan's. Ryan looks back and gets hit in the face knocking him away from Ester. She turns to help him when she gets hit from behind and stumbles forward. She trips over Ryan and face plants into the ground. Ryan tries to sit up when his head snaps back from a hit. Ester lifts her head and gets hit in the back. They both lay on the ground knowing they can't win.

"I concede."  
"Stop hitting me." Yris appears sitting on her bed with the pillow in her lap and her legs crossed. She looks at the two of them on the ground and a small grin forms on her mouth. She drops down next to them and observes the two defeated combatants. Ryan looks upset that he was defeated while Ester has her eyes closed. Yris watches her confused. Yris reaches a hand forward to poke Ester when her eyes fly open. She spins off her stomach and slaps Yris across the face with a pillow. The small girl lands on her rear from the force with a face of surprise. Ester stands up brushing herself off and looks at her.

"How ya like me now?" Yris gives a shy grin and dissappears. Ryan stands and mumbles something about how he failed while grabbing his rifle. He sits down on the floor and starts to clean it. Ester tries to sneak up behind him and hit him over the head but when she swings he turns and stops the incoming attack. Almost like he knew it was coming. We all look at him impressed.

"How did you know what I was planning to do?" He smiled while releasing the pillow. He pointed at his strangely colored eye.

"My semblance is that I can see some attacks coming. It is very blurrly and I only see little flashes. It doesn't work on other people's semblances very well or for fast attacks. That is how I beat Nora. Her attacks were slow and I had a really good sight on what her moves were even before she was to do them." That is very useful. It does have its downfall though. Every semblance does. The downfall to mine is obvious. I explode if my attack is to big. I don't know the downfall to Yris' though. I don't even know Ester's yet. I felt a hit to my back and turned to strike. Nothing was there. I stood and got ready.

"Let us begin." Ryan and Ester backed up and watched. I took a smell and ducked and felt the swing pass me by. I swung and hit the pillow, shredding it and launching feathers everywhere. The shredded pillow appeared and I snarled. I took another whiff and smirked under my mask. I put my hand to my right and stopped her attack. I squeezed so she couldn't escape. Yris appeared with a face of fear painted on her.

"H-how did you do that?" I released her and pointed to where my nose is.

"I can smell you." She leaned closer as if staring at my mask would give the answer. The others started to close in and see if they could find an answer.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" I looked at the curious girl and shook my head.

"I'm not Faunus." She took a whiff and looked closer at me.

"Wolf?" I was once and techically still am. I just nod at her and she cocks her head.

"Is that why you wear that mask?"

"No." I walk away and start to leave. I feel someone stop me. I turn to face Ryan. He looks concerned but still has his usual stoic face.

"You don't have to hide anything from us. We're your team." I shake loose from his grip. I leave and turn to them.

"You'll never understand." This is the third time they have tried to get me to take my mask off. They don't understand, as much as I want them to understand it is better if they don't. I make my way to the library to read something and take my mind of them. I see team Rwby playing a board game at one table while Jnpr is at the other. Nora is sleeping while Ren, Pyrrha, and Juane are reading. Though Juane seems to be reading a comic of sorts.

"Hey, Grayson." I look over and see Yang waving at me. I walk over and lean against the nearbye pillar and watch.

"What's up?"

"My team is still trying to get me to take my mask off." I readjust myself against the pillar and let out an exausted breath.

"Why don't you show them?" I look at her and she looks back at me out of the corner of her eye challenging me.

"They aren't ready. It'll just scare them off." She turns her attention back to the game clearly giving up with getting me to show the truth.

"It's up to you anyways. It's not my face." I nod in agrement and watch as the game unfolds. Ruby and Yang are much to intertwined in this stupid game. They start yelling and shouting causing half the people in the area to look at them confused. Especially when Ruby starts to cry because her army was destroyed. Weiss just sits confused while Blake looks uninterested. Must be the White Fang that is nagging at her. I feel the same way.

"I hate this stupid game of emotions!"  
"Don't worry Weiss we'll make it through this together."  
"Shut up don't touch me." I face palm...mask palm. Again...this is the girl I'm guarding with my life.

"Sup losers." I turn and see Sun and a boy with blue hair. I growl at him and his comment and he backs up a little while raising his hands up.

"Down boy." I glare at him and growl more.

"I don't take orders from you." He may be a friend but I still don't like him very much. He just annoys me. He turns his attention back to the others. The blue haired boy stares at the board game confused.

"Aren't librarys for reading?" At this Ren pops his head up and shouts.

"Thank you!" This wakes Nora up who snorts,"Pancakes!" I mask palm again. I feel a vibration in my pocket and pull out my scroll. It's Ozpin and I can't help but be a little nervous. Yang seems to pick up on this.

"Everything ok?" I nod and start to leave.

"Ozpin wants to see me." They wish me luck and after a few minutes I arrive at his door and knock.

"Enter." I do just that and see him looking out his window. I can sense that he is troubled. I sit and he turns around slightly.

"Listen very closely. You know about all the air ships out there right?" I look out and see them and just nod to him. He sips his coffee.

"They belong to a man who I am...allies with. He knows about you and thinks you are dangerous. He wants to put you in a cell. I won't allow that, just be careful. If you make a mess up then he will spring on you and try to put you away. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly sir." This man sounds like someone who needs to just get lost in the woods.

"Also, your teamates were here earlier and they told me that they worry about you." I knew they would start talking to other people to see if they could figure out about me.

"I don't want them to know yet. They aren't ready."

"Very well. But you can't hide this secret forever. You may go." I stand and head to the door.

"Heed my warnings well." I nod slowly and leave. I realize that it is lunch and I'm starving. I hardly take two steps when I smell someone. I turn and see a soldier down the hall. He jumps and I lower my head. I turn back to head to the cafeteria. He follows me though I am aware the whole time. I lead him away and he gets lost. Idiot. I double back to the cafeteria and see my team talking with the others. I grab food and sit next to them. I look around cautiously and they watch me.

"Is everything alright?" I lean forward and everyone does the same.

"I'm being followed." This seems to get their attention.

"Who?"

"Not sure. He is the leader of the ships out there though." Juane looks at me confused.

"Ironwood?"

"Don't know, all I do know is that he deems me dangerous and wants to keep an eye on me." I finish my food and go to get seconds. Yris and Ester join me. We return and I take a few bites. I look around and don't see Yris.

"Yris, you here?" The others look around and don't see her. I look around the cafeteria trying to find the small girl. I hear laughter from Cardin's table. No, please no. I see him with his hand out in front of him holding nothing. He points and is laughing. I listen in.

"She's still here. I can feel her tail. She just turned invisible." I feel anger and want to see his blood spilled all over the floor. I tense up and growl. My table goes quiet.

"Grayson, what's wrong?" I slide my food off the tray and face them.

"I need more food." I stand and hold the tray in my right hand. I walk up behind Cardin and the entire cafeteria goes quiet. I can hear Yris sobbing. I take the tray in both hands and slam it into the back of his head as hard as I can. His hand opens and I hear her run away. I grab his hair and slam him onto the table and turn my weapon into a shotgun and put in under his chin.

"Give me a reason not to." He has fear in his eyes. I press it deeper into his neck.

"Why!? What have they done to you!?" He isn't talking and this is getting boring. I pick him up and smack him over the head. He falls to the ground. I turn and the green haired man throws a punch at me. I move back and grab it. I throw him over my hip and onto his back. I keep a hold on his arm. I stomp on his shoulder and pull up. I drop his now dislocated arm and face the other two.

"Is it funny now!?" They split and I grab my bent tray and bend it back. I walk back to my table and put my food back on. I continue eating until three soldiers enter with their guns trained on me.

"Freeze!" I face them and stand.

"Don't move." I don't move.

"Hands behind your head!" I comply.

"Get down on your knees!" I get on my knees. They move forward and pull my hands down and put handcuffs on me. They drag me off and I turn back to see everyone with mixed emotions watching me. Sorrow, anger, confusion, disappointment. They take me to one of the ships and put me in a black room with one light. Windows in front of me though they aren't clear. They tie my handcuffs to the table and leave. I wait for a few minutes when a man in white enters. He has white on and has black hair with white streaks on the side burns. He has a bandage on his face. He sits and faces me.

"I knew you were too dangerous to be let wandering around." I lean forward which makes him uncomfortable and turn my head.

"So defending someone is wrong? What has society crumbled to?" He seems to be getting angry. Good. As long as I keep a level head this will be fun.

"There was no one. Eyewitness reports say you just attacked him for no reason." I shake my head and chuckle.

"They only see what they want to see." He slams his hands on the table while standing.

"Do you not understand boy!? Lots of people want you dead! Me included. You are a beast." I growl at him and stand.

"So the one who didn't have a choice of being changed is the monster while the men who did it are seen as normal people. I. Call. Bullshit!" He walked around the table to me and we looked each other directly in the eyes.

"I know what you are under that mask."

"Congragulations. There aren't any medals for that though." He shoves me back in my seat and walks to the window. He nods and the glass becomes clear. I see team Rwby. Not mine though. I nod at them and Ruby touches a hand to the glass. They all looked concerned. Ozpin steps forward from the shadows with grief on his face.

"I thought I told you to be careful." I just chuckle.

"I couldn't let them hurt Yris like that. What they got is what they deserved." The man turned to me with pure confusion.

"Yris?" I point to the glass and chuckle.

"Say hello Yris." He turns to the glass and she appears. He gasps. Ozpin shoots him a grin.

"That's who you were defending." I chuckled and stand.

"Not everything is as it seems." He turns back to me and grumbles something. I heard it but I want him to say it louder.

"What was that?"

"You're free to go then." I pull and the handcuffs split off. I walk past the stunned soldier and pat his shoulder.

"Get better cuffs next time you want to hold me." I walk out the door and everyone comes out of the next door. Yang punches my arm.

"Idiot. What if they were to send you to get the firing squad?" I can't help but feel touched that they were worried about me.

"They are idiots. It matters not." Ruby sprints forward and hugs me.

"I was so worried they were going to hurt you." I return the hug and grin.

"I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." I turn to Yris and smile.

"Thanks for having my back." She smiles.

"You had mine back in the cafeteria. Besides, it's what teamates do." Speaking of which.

"Where are the others?" Ozpin steps forward and looks around showing I need to be quiet.

"It wouldn't be very smart if they came." I don't understand but I can't argue with him. We walk off the ship and back to solid ground.

"Where are the others?" I ask again. Ozpin takes a couple steps.

"I didn't have the others come because Ryan is Ironwood's nephew. Ester is the daughter of Ironwood's most hated enemy." Well that makes more sense. We return to Beacon and the moment I step on campus Ester and Ryan appear.

"I hope my uncle didn't hurt you or try to kill you. We don't exactly see eye to eye." I wave at him.

"It's fine, Ozpin explained why you two couldn't come." He smiled and Ester just shrugged. We return to the dorm room and settle down. I lay on my bed and when I look up a note appears.

"Outside. Fountain." I roll my eyes and start to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"The fountain." They don't stop me. I reach the fountain and see nobody. I smell someone though.

"Yes, Yris?" She appears in front of me.

"What did Ironwood mean when he said he knew what you are under your mask?" Forward huh? Well, she deserves the truth.

"I'm not human or Faunus. I'm, according to everyone, a monster." This seems to be flying right over her head.

"I can't show you. It would be too much for you too handle." She doesn't believe me.

"Very well. But just promise me you will be more careful. Who knows what could have happened to you if you had really hurt them." Well I did dislocate one guy's shoulder but who cares. I smile though she can't tell.

"Thanks Yris." I leave and head to Rwby's dorm room.

"Let's take those White Fang guys down!" Did I just hear that right? They are going to take the White Fang down. I kick the door open and they face me while jumping.

"Count me in girls." Yang gives a whoop of excitement.

"We can help too." I bend to look behind them and see Sun hanging in a tree.

"How long have you been there?" He smiles and points to the side.

"We." I cock my head and we look out the window and see Neptune up against the wall.

"Sup, now can I come in I'm about to fall." I grab his leg and yank him in. I help him off the ground and Sun leaps in happy as a lark.

"What's the plan?" I can't wait to kick some ass.

"You tell us why you were planning on doing this without us?" I turn to the door and see an angry Ester with a smiling Ryan behind her. Ester walks up and slaps me.

"After the shit that you pulled today you are just gonna run around town and get yourself into more trouble? Not on my watch." I chuckle.

"Very well. Are you sure about this Yris?" She appears and has a determined face despite the fact that she is trembling in fear.

"Y-ya t-totally." Well at least she is making an effort. I look back at Ruby smiling.

"Plan?"

The plan is a pretty good one. Everyone follows the leads that would be the smartest for that person to follow. Me and my team since we are pretty new to this are going to just follow Ruby and Weiss. Except for Yris who is going to accompany Blake and Sun to infiltrate a White Fang meeting. We go to split when I stop the Faunus girl.

"Shoot to kill. Don't show them any mercy. They won't show you any." She turns slightly invisible but nods. I follow Ruby and Weiss to gather information from Weiss' family or something like that. We go to the tower when Ruby sees Penny. She decided to split up and follow her. Me and my team are going to follow her seeing as we wouldn't fit in very well where Weiss is going.

"Penny wait up!" The girl who still smelled of oil and other mechanical parts and pieces stops. She tries to ignore us and runs away. It wasn't that hard to catch up to her. We cornered her.

"Why are you running?" The strange girl looks very distressed.

"No reason." She starts to hiccup. Strange. We hear shouts and cheering and draw our attention to the center of a square. Ironwood is introducing some new fighting machines. Robots. He shows a final machine that is controlled by someone. An Atlesian Paladin. It looks big but the hologram makes it hard to pick out the features on it. Two guards see us and start to run towards us.

"Ruby, we need to go." She gets the message and we take off. Penny is with us. Is she wanted or something? She did dissappear the night of the docks raid without a trace. There is more to this girl than she is letting on to. Ruby tries run faster but falls down in the middle of the street. I see a car coming towards her too fast to stop and she is dazed. I jump next to her and mover her away. I turn back to the car and wait for the impact. Nothing. I see Penny in front of the car having stopped it completely and creating a crater in the street. She panicks and takes off. Ruby, now back in it, points at her while running after her.

"Follow her. Penny wait!" We run after her and she stops.

"Penny that was amazing back there. How did you do that?" Penny held out her hands where there was no skin. Rather, machine parts.

"I'm not a real girl."

"Oh." That explains the smell. I chuckle a little.

"Knew something was weird about you." The now robot girl turns to me.

"Scanning, subject is a male. 5'9". 118 pounds. Race; Inconclusive."

"Inconclusive?" I turn to Ester. She seems to want to know what that is supposed to mean.

"Not now." Not going to tell her yet. I cock my head and hear the guards.

"They're coming." I hiss to them. Penny picks us all up and puts us in an empty dumpster. Thankfully it doesn't smell. The guards come by.

"Penny, why are you out here? Your father is going to be worried about you."

"I appoligize." One of them chuckles.

"It's fine, come on." They leave and once they are long gone I hop out and the others follow.

"That was a thing." Ruby's scroll starts beeping.

"This is Blake, we need so... _HEEEEEELP!_ Roman has entered an Atlesian Paladin and is chasin us down the freeway. We need help. Hurry." The final hurry wasn't Blake's but rather that of Yris. Ruby seemed to get very excited.

"I am not gonna miss this." She took off running and the other two tried to keep up. I stopped them and pointed at the biker bar across the street. They nod in agreement and we head over. I see a black one with grey markings along it and I smile. It's a Harley but isn't one that has a far back seat or a very forward front tire. It has been tricked out and looks kick ass. I sit on it and smile. I look over and see Ryan has picked a white one. Not Harley but something else. The symbol was something new to me. It was a circle with three almost arrow like lines through it.

"A Yamaha. My favorite." He took a seat and Ester hopped on the back.

"Mine too. Now get off." We turn and see two men. One in black and another with white one. The respective owners I assume. I get off the bike and walk up to them. The one in white shoves me back. Ryan rushes forward and twists the man's arm around. He pulls down and delivers a swift kick to the man's face, knocking him unconcious. The one in black runs at him but I tackle him. I place a hand over his face and deliver a non lethal shock that knocked him unconcious. We looted the keys and started them. Mine roared with a sense of purpose and anger. I love it. I may not have rode one of these before but I could care less. I've seen people drive these and that is all that I need. I put it in gear and twist the handle. I zoom forward and the bike goes into a wheelie. I land it back down and smile.

"This is going to be fun."

"Hell ya it is." I turn and see Ester with Quick Death in machine gun form in her hands. We speed towards the highway dodging cars along the way. We see the Paladin on the road to the left and below us. I point at it.

"There!" Ryan nods and we turn and jump off and land on the next road kicking up sparks as we landed. We kick them into full gear and start to catch up.

"Hey guys, nice bikes." I look to my right and see Yang with Neptune on her bike. I nod. Neptune pulls out his weapon and fires a few shots at the big mech. It turns and starts throwing cars and smashing everything it can to slow us down. I swing left and right to avoid the debris. I see a door sliding towards me and I stand a little. I pull and kick up and hop the bike over the door. The mech launches a big rig at me. The other two bikes move but I can't.

"Grayson, look out!" I can't move but I have a plan. I turn left and bend back. Things move in slow motion as I bend back and the big rig flies over me and the bike. I turn right and pitch forward. I get up totally fine but see I lost some ground. I kick the bike to its limits and fly forward. The engine howls with fury as I go faster and faster. I pull out Shock Therapy and turn it into a shotgun. I aim and fire a few shots at the huge beast. It turns and fires a few shots back. I move left and right and jump over one. Neptune flies forward and stabs his trident into the back of the mech. Sun comes from the front but gets knocked away when it throws Neptune off and right into Sun. They both fall off the road.

Ryan and Ester catch up and Ester aims her gun. She starts firing quickly. Pieces start to fall of the mech as her high caliber rounds pierce the metal. It hold a car in front of it for protection. She runs out and throws the expended clip away like trash. She pulls another clip off her and starts to load it.

"I'm in position, hold your fire." Weiss. I see her drop off and onto the road. She creates an ice puddle that causes the mech to slip and fall off the road and down to the floor below. I ride forward and jump off. I land and slide to a halt. I put the kick stand down and take the key out. I run towards the mech. It starts to get up. Team Rwby lands next to me and then my team appears. I get ready for action.

"Freezer Burn!" Weiss makes the same ice as she did on the road and Yang jumps up and slams down creating a fog. I see what she is doing and I run for the thickest patch I can find. We circle the mech. Red lazers appear meaning it is scanning for us. I have a plan when I see Ryan. I get his attention and he nods while grinning. I run forward and jump. As I expected, the mech saw me, and fired at me. I let go of Shock Therapy and dodged the bullets. Ryan jumped up and smacked my weapon down with his and it got impaled into the top of the mech. I lowered my hands carefully to avoid discharging. The strikes connected with the mech and it stumbled. I stopped my attack and jumped on the dazed mech's back. I retrieved my weapon and got out of its sights before it could shoot me.

"Lady Bug!" Ruby and Blake ran forward and slashed into the mech clearly hurting it. Yang came down and delivered a powerful hit to the mech and smashed its arm off. The mech only reacted my using its other arm to smash her through a pillar.

"Yang!" I rushed to help her when Ruby stopped me.

"The more hurt she becomes the more powerful she is. That's what makes her special." Yang got up and kept her head down. The mech ran at her and tried to punch her. She responded by punching back with so much force that its other arm blew off completely.

"Bumblebee!" Blake threw Yang her whip and started to swing her around. Yang fired a couple shots from her gauntlets to speed up. She went to hit the mech but it moved back.

"White Rose!" I saw what they were going to do and smiled.

"Team, assist!" My team ran next to Ruby and Weiss and drew their guns. Weiss made a huge glyph in front of us and we started firing quickly. The glyph made our bullets infused with ice dust so when they struck they froze whatever they hit. Almost the entire mech froze solid from our combined effort. Yang swung into the mech and delivered a punch that could destroy almost anything. The mech shattered like glass and Roman Torchwick flew out of it. We rushed forward and I fired a few shots at him. Something jumped down in front of him and stopped my shots. The dust cleared and an umbrella was all we could see. It lowered and a girl with pink, white, and brown hair stood standing against us. She reminded me of neopolitian ice cream. Roman stood with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks Neo. Now then, Red, Blondy, Ice queen, Wolfy, we got to go." The strange girl shot me a look that I couldn't read and then she looked back forward and took a bow. Yang ran forward and punched her. She shattered like glass and so did Torchwick. I heard a bullhead and turned to see it taking off. I can't let him get away. I threw my left arm forward and an electrical rope shot forward and stuck to the side of the bullhead. I took off running and kicked off a pillar and the rope tightened and pulled me forward so fast that if I wasn't moving it would have dislocated my shoulder.

"Grayson, come back you idiot!" I was pulled for a few seconds and then I focused my energy and the rope started to get shorter and pull me closer to the bullhead. I was at half the length I started when Roman poked his head out of the side.

"We got a straggler. Pilot, get him off." The bullhead started to swing side to side and threw me around the place. I almost hit a few of the walls and pillars as we flew. The swinging threw me to the left and I slammed into a wall. I heard a crack and knew something was broken. My chest started to feel some pain. I think I broke a rib or two. It swung again and I went towards a pillar. I kicked off it and flew forward. I pulled in the slack quickly. Roman stuck his cane out the window and started firing at me. The shots were sporadic but only because the bullhead was rocking side to side like it was in an earthquake.

"Stop moving and fly straight!" It evened out and his shots got closer to me. I started to bounce around to dodge the bullets. I heard a click.

"Shit." I started to reel myself in. I almost made in. I grabbed the side of the bullhead, released my electrical hook and looked in. The strange girl was standing above me smiling sadistically. She pulled a knife out of her umbrella and raised it to stab me. I pushed off and launched another hook. I swung underneath and came up the other side and landed inside the bullhead with them.

"Can you just give up already, Wolfy?" Cocky bastard really just expects me to bend over and die?

"Never." He smiled and leaned on his cane.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Big guy, come show the freak show what you can do." The door to my right opened up and a huge man that had to be at least 7 feet tall stepped in. He was unarmed but wore the White Fang garb and mask. He cracked his knuckles while chuckling at me.

"This is it? I'll break you boy." I draw Shock Therapy and smile.

"Let's dance big guy." He runs at me and swings at my head. I duck under and deliver a swing to his gut. He shrugs it off and slams his other fist down and into my back. I fall on my stomach. Damn he hits hard. Can't give up though. He tries to stomp on my back but I roll away. I deliver a kick to his knee. He bends down a little but seems mostly unfazed. I get up and bounce a little. I pull out my scroll and rolled through my songs. I disconnected it from my mask and played the song through the speaker. The sound is really good believe it or not.

"Suga boom boom. I'm chasin dragons. This dragons got my hand." This confused the hell out of them. If fighting people has taught me one thing it's that catching them off guard is the best plan. The big guy runs at me and I side step and deliver a swift, powerful kick to his gut. He grabs my leg and throws me into the wall. I slide down and he shoulder charges into me. My vision is blurred now. I get off the wall and see his shadow charging me. I roll away and hear him slam into the wall. I feel a pain in my chest. Not now ribs.

I feel something grab my collar and throw me. I fly through the bullhead and feel Shock Therapy leave my hands. I land and roll a little finally stopping on my stomach. I look up and see the big guy has Shock Therapy in his hands. He crushes the metal in his hands and then rips it to shreds.

"Oops, clumsy me." Then to follow up he threw the pieces out the window. I can't believe that this motherfucker thought it would be a good idea to do that. I stand and get into my unarmed stance. I send electricity through my hands. I look over and see Roman and the girl dubbed Neo by the front cockpit just watching with smiles on their faces. I crack my neck and shoulders.

"You're fucking dead." I rushed him which is not how I usually fight but with rage over my destroyed weapon fueling me I didn't care. I drop kicked him with all my power and then some more and he stumbled back a ways. I flipped up off my back and face him, claws open and ready for blood. He ran at me swinging. I dodged his rapid assult and it soon became a game of waiting. I ran along the wall, jumped and slammed my electrically charged fist into his face. He fell back and started laughing.

"You're good kid." He turned and tackled me to the ground. He started slamming his fists into me but I ended this quickly by placing my hands to his chest and sending an electrical pulse through them. He was launched into the ceiling and I rolled away to avoid being crushed. He started getting up but I delivered a spinning kick straight to his jaw. He dropped and I turned to Torchwick. I took two steps towards him when he started laughing. I turned and the big guy grabbed my collar and picked me up.

"You need more than that kid." I struggled against his iron grip.

"No shit." He laughed and threw me up. I slammed into the roof and back to the floor. I was picked up and he did it again but held me up to the roof. His fist started glowing and he smashed it into me. I flew through the roof and landed on the top of the bullhead. I got my bearings and the whole thing started to rock again. I dug my claws into the roof to hold on. It worked until the knife the girl had in her umbrella went through my left hand. I pulled my hands off and jumped back. I moved and where my foot used to be a knife was now there.

I pranced around on the roof trying to keep my balance while dodging the knife. I jumped through the hole and back into the inside of the bullhead. The girl was on the back of the big guy which made sense seeing as she isn't very tall.

"Missed me." She hopped off his back and gestured him forward. He went forward and sprinted at me wasting not time. I ducked and he kneed me back up. He grabbed me and slammed me back through the roof. I started to move again but nothing happened. The girl jumped up and stared at me. She started signing. I took an extra class of this stuff. It wasn't that hard and I needed the extra credits.

"This has been fun." I lower my head and start signing back.

"Likewise." Her eyes changed to a white color.

"You can sign?"

"Yup." She starts to walk towards me while sitting her umbrella on her right shoulder. Her little strut was strange but to be honest I could care less. She started to sign again.

"Don't make me kill you." She started to pull the knife out of her umbrella.

"It'll take more than that. But, you're welcome to try." She gave the cockiest smirk I have ever seen in my life. She took a bow and sheathed her knife.

"I'm gonna have some fun with you."

"Same." I get in my fighting stance and start slowly working my way towards her, keeping my stance tight for any quick attacks, just like Qrow taught me all those months ago. I took a quick jab with my right hand. She batted it away with her umbrella and delivered a roundhouse kick to my gut. I slid back from impact and force. She has some bite to her despite her size. She doesn't use her hands so I can expose that. I jab with my left and she throws it away. Just like before she tried a kick but this one was straight to my gut. I moved sideways, grabbed her leg, and threw her away. She landed on her back but was up in a flash.

"Very good. I won't mess around anymore though." She unsheathed her knife. Damn, I should have made a side arm of sorts. A knife would be perfect. I step forward ready for her to attack. She runs her umbrella forward like it's a shield and it knocks me off balance. She spins in and slashes my leg. I drop to my knees and she stabs my left shoulder and twists. Her smile makes me realize she thinks she has won. Little does she know. I grab the knife and throw her away. I try to pull the knife out but have little success. She runs at me and I try to clothsline her. She slides under, grabs the knife in my shoulder and uses it to launch herself up and onto my back.

She stabs it further into me and starts to pull up. I need to get this crazy bitch and her knife out of here. Well, the only way to fight fire is with fire. I use my right arm and grab her so she can't get off my back. I run to the edge and jump off. I hook on and we swing under and around. We swing all the way back to the top but I land on my back and crush her. Or so I thought. It was an illusion and it just shattered. I looked around and didn't see her.

I felt weight and knew she was back on my back. She didn't grab the knife but instead threw her umbrella over my head and pulled against my neck. My air was cut off and I knew that if I didn't stop her than I would die. I thrash which only seems to buy me a few small seconds. I reach back and grab her hair. I yank forward and she comes off my back. She hooks her legs under my arms and pulls me forward and into a spin that ended with me on my back. I felt her pulling against my neck but now she had her knee against my back. I threw my head back to hit her but she wasn't there. I kept struggling but everything was going dark. I have one last manuever. I take my claws and slash randomly behind me. Her grip losens and I take the opportunity to roll back and over her. The umbrella slips off my neck and I fall to my knees chocking. I barely made it out of that one alive.

I look up and see her with her back to me dazed. Probably from me rolling over her like a boarbatusk. We both stand and face off. My vision is starting to clear and my breathing returning to normal. She starts to sign.

"Nobody has ever gotten out of my choke holds."

"Lucky me."

"Very lucky."

"Sarcasm." She smirks seeming to understand what I meant.

"Goodbye."

"What do you me..." I was grabbed from behind and was turned to see the big guy from earlier. He laughed and walked me to the edge. I tried to struggle but Neo drained me. He held me over the edge where we were now hundreds of feet over the ground.

"Survive this and we shall fight again."

"Deal." He goes to throw me when Neo comes up and stops him. She looks at me and starts to sign.

"Have a nice flight. The fight was fun. Hope to see you again." The next part I didn't sign. This applied to the both of them.

"Fuck you." She turned to the man smiling and nodded. He threw me off and I saw the figure of the bullhead getting smaller as I fell. I turned and saw the ground getting closer. Ok, landing strategy. This should be easy. If initiation taught me anything it was how to fall hundreds of feet and survive. Maimed but alive. I saw it was a mountain with trees and lots of slopes. I shot an electrical hook which had helped me numerous times already so it might as well save me now. I hooked it to the top of a tall tree and fell a little ways past it. I started to swing up. This tree is still at least 200 feet above the ground. A distance that could easily kill me. I was confident that I could swing on these and lower my speed and distance from the ground easily. The one thing I didn't count on was that the top half of the tree would snap off.

"Why me God?" I muttered as gravity renewed her grip on me. I tried to shoot another hook but it wouldn't work.

"Electricity too low." My electricity reader would tell me if I ran out. Which means I'm on my own. I reach out for the branches and all those do is start spinning me around. The ground is getting a little too close for comfort right now. The top off the tree that was falling with me is slowing down. I grab it and try to use it to help me slow down. I get on top of it and the branches get more dense. They are still too weak to support the weight we throw down on it. Starting to slow down but not enought to be safe. Unless a broken neck is considered safe. The branch pitched to the left and the nearbye cliff. I hit the edge of the cliff still on the branch. The awkward stop made the sudden crash non lethal. I was shaking with adrenalin. The branch started to pitch forward and off the cliff.

"No, no, no, n...FUCK!" It fell forward and off the cliff, taking me with it. I started to slide down the cliff on this thing almost like it was a surf board. It started to flatten out but I was still riding this thing at about thirty miles per hour. With a grove of tightly packed trees approaching. Hitting those at this speed will most definetly kill me. I try to yank the branch to get it to stop but to little avail. I get another idea. Seeing how well those have been playing out for me in the past five minutes it can only go wrong in every single way possible.

I jump right before I hit the trees and start to sail over them. Still going as fast as a car the whole time. No weapon, no electricity, no parachute. This sucks. Wait, I do have weapon. I open my hands and get my claws ready. I pass a tree and dig my claws into the trunk and I turn quickly to the side, almost dislocating my shoulder in the proccess. I slowed down by a lot. There was still the problem of my still unsafe speed and that I was a few dozen feet above the ground. At least fifty. Another tree comes by and I use the same proccess as before. Again almost dislocating my shoulder. But I slowed down and even lost a few feet. Then I realized that it wasn't going to be easy. My right side slammed into a tree and my shoulder did get dislocated from the force while most likely breaking a few more ribs.

I was moving really slowly but was now plummeting almost straight down. I reached out with my left, still good arm, and grabbed a branch. It bent but held my weight. I looked down and saw I was about twenty feet above the ground. Easy to get down, if my right shoulder wasn't dislocated and that half of my ribs were probably broken. I started swinging and landed on another branch which procceded to betray me and snap.

"Of course." I reached for another but they all seemed to break. Except the final one. The placement was not very useful. I winced in pain and looked at the branch in between my legs. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I looked up.

"Fuck you mother natue." The branch snapped and I fell on my back further hurting myself. Serves me right. Mess with mother nature and she will mess with you back. I rolled around on the ground assessing the pain. Not as bad as it could have been. I stood and looked at myself. Other than being stabbed, bruised, having multiple broken bones, and nearly being demanned, I was alive. I threw my hands into the air and let out a shout of happiness.

"Fuck you physics!" That's when I heard the whooshing sound. I turned and the branch I hopped off earlier was still going. Not as fast but still going. Right towards me.

"Motherfu..." It barreled me at least 15 feet away. I layed on my back and looked up.

"Could this day be much worse?" The branches I snapped earlier started to pool and fall towards me.

"Well, that answers my question."

After the multiple examples of the butterfly effect,and how mother nature, physics, and numerous other forces of nature hated me, I started my trek to find someone, anyone. That's when I saw it. A fire. I walked, well hobbled while painfully clutching my body, my way towards the fire. I was starting to have trouble seeing straight. I neglected to see the rock on the path and tripped and slid forward making the people around the fire jump and grab their weapon.

"G-grayson!?"

"Wait, you know this guy?"

"Ya, he helped me." I opened my eyes and saw the bunny Faunus I helped with three others I had never seen before.

"H-hi." I groaned out. The Faunus girl picked me up but stopped when I groaned in pain. She instead sat me on a stump.

"What happened to you." The other girl, who had sunglasses, a beret of sorts, as well as designer clothes stepped forward and looked at me over the shades.

"You look like shit. Did you fight an Ursi bare handed or something?" The other two started to snicker.

"No, I fell about 400 feet out of a bullhead after being stabbed, slammed through multiple sheets of metal and breaking some ribs. Then on the way down I broke more ribs, dislocated my right shoulder and may have been demanned by mother nature." As if on cue, a pine cone fell out of a tree and hit me in the head. They all stared at me silently for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Nice story. Now what happened?" I faced the women slowly, annoyed as hell.

"I do believe I just told you." They got silent and then the huge guy with the great sword pointed at me.

"Holy shit, you're not joking." I nodded. I looked at my right arm and put it back in place. I felt my ribs and groaned as I checked them.

"How bad is it?"

"Four broken on the right and two on the left. I'll walk it off. Oh wait a minute." I pulled out my scroll and drained the electricity out of it. The hole in my hand healed and most of my bruises went away. I still had the broken ribs and the pain in between my legs, as well as numerous other places around my body.

"Do you guys have any more electronics you can spare?" The two guys held their scrolls out and I took them greedily. I absorbed the electricity from them and handed them back. They didn't care that they were dead but definetiley knew that I needed them.

"Thanks, two broken on the right and one on the left." I leaned back and sighed tired. The other wounds I suffered were all healed. The only injuries were the ribs. I looked at the different members realizing I didn't know their names.

"What's your names?" The Faunus girl pointed at herself.

"I'm Velvet. That's Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi." She said as she pointed at each memeber respectively.

"We're team Cvfy." I nod and observe them. They definetily are not first years. They all look deadly and ready to kill at a moments notice. I turn back to Velvet.

"Can I see your scroll?" She nods but stops before giving it to me.

"Don't drain it." I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"I won't...unless you are feeling generous and don't want me to suffer." She gives me a face of pure annoyance. I take the scroll and type in Ryan's number. It rings and then answers.

"Who is this? Speak your name."

"Grayson."

"Grayson!? What the hell were you thinking!? We've been looking for you for two hours!"

"Calm down man, I'm with team Cvfy."

"Who's that?"

"A team who is on a mission."

"Where?" I put it on speaker.

"Ask them yourself, it's on speaker."

"Where are you guys?" Velvet steps towards the scroll.

"The Darkfall Woods in the southern corner of Vale."

"Darkfall woods? That place is dangerous. Are you ok Grayson?"

"I'm fine...after draining the power from my scroll and two others."

"... I don't even want to know. When will you be back?" I look at team Cfvy. Coco steps forward.

"Two days. You can come and get him if you want. We cleared out most of the woods. Should be safe for you guys."

"Great, I'll ask Ester." Silence and then noise erupts.

"Fuck that! Leave that stupid bastard out there for being a fuckin idiot." Team Cfvy looks a little out of their element, embarrassed at what they heard, except Coco who looks like she's about to burst into a laughing fit.

"There's your answer."

"Thanks, Ryan." Silence.

"Yris wants to say hi." I wait and hear nothing.

"Yris, you have to speak into the scroll for me to hear you."

"S-sorry. I t-thought you were d-dead." I chuckle.

"It'll take more than falling out of a bullhead at 400 feet to kill me."

"You what? I thought you said you would be more careful."

"Oops."

"*Sigh* Just be careful out there ok?"

"I will, keep an eye on Ester and Ryan for me ok. I don't want to return and find one of them murdered." I hear her laughing.

"I'll try my best. Ryan want to talk to you again."

"Ok bye Yris." I hear a shuffling noise then Ryan's voice.

"Don't die ok, sir?"

"I'm not a sir. Quiet the opposite. So stop. Also, the reason Ester wants to kill you is you keep calling her ma'am and she hates that." Silence.

"This explains much."

"Moron, she tells you twice a day to not call her that."

"Umm, have to go, don't die." The call ends and I start laughing. I hand the scroll back to Velvet. She rubs the back of her head uneasily.

"They sound...interesting." I lean back and fall off the stump.

"Bastard." I sit in front of the stump and lean against it.

"Well, they're my team and I wouldn't trade them for anything." I lean against the stump and start to drift to sleep when I hear a very faint noise. I shoot up, ignoring the pain in my side. Team Cfvy gets up as well.

"What is it?" I turn my head to hear better.

"We aren't alone." Velvet props her right ear up with a hand. She returned to her battle stance.

"I hear it as well." We wait and the other members start to hear the sounds. Coco nudges me.

"Where's your weapon?" I shrug playfully.

"It...broke." She widens her eyes and shakes her head slowly.

"You're dead."

"We'll see." I open my hands and my claws make a hiss as they run against each other. I keep watching, and listening. I see a quick flash of red eyes and growl. A Beowolf jumps forward and I jump up and meet it midair. We bounce off each other and hit the ground. It starts to crawl towards me on all fours. I walk towards it but lean forward a lot. We both stop and it growls. I howl and growl. The Beowolf just stared at me with its piercing souless eyes. I charged and it tackles me. It stood up on top of me to bite me when I reached up and put my hands aound its head. I drained the energy from the beast. I stood up and felt my ribs all healed and fine. I saw team Cfvy fighting the rest off. I engulfed my hands in electricity.

"Fully charged." I ran forward and delivered an electrical uppercut to a Beawolf that was going after Fox. He nodded his appreciation and speed off to fight. I turned to the next Beowolf and it snarled at me. I returned the call but with more anger and hatred to it. The Beowolf whimpered and ran away. The others took notice and followed their friend into the brush. I relaxed and looked around. Team Cfvy was completely unharmed. I smiled that this wasn't a slaughter. Coco went up to me and threw her hands on her hips.

"How the hell did you do that?" I chuckled and settled down on my stump.

"I've got a way with monsters." I said as I closed my eyes.

"How?"

"Takes a monster to talk to another." No response meaning they either are content with that answer or they want to kill me. I felt someone grab my coat and lift me up. I looked right into the eyes of Yatsuhashi.

"What are you doing?" Coco appeared in front of me.

"I'm leading this team and I will do whatever it takes to get them home safe. If you don't start explaining yourself right now then I will see you as something that could get in the way of us getting home. Copy?" I nod and get set down. I sit on my stump.

"Gather around. It's story time." They gather around the fire and watch me. I sit and just stare at the fire.

"I don't want to show you what I am under the mask, let alone talk about it. So let me just say this. I am trustworthy, I won't get you guys killed. Hell, if you have to choose my life or someone else's pick theirs." They keep watching me and I hold up my gloved hand.

"These claws are real. That is all I'm saying. Do you understand? Everyone has a sensative subject. This is mine. Copy?" They don't believe me but that isn't my concern. I sit in front of the stump and lean against it. Despite draining the Beowolf I am still really tired. I let sleep take me quickly. I will get home soon.

I wake up and feel that my mask has been moved. I stand quickly and see everyone is asleep but Coco who has her wide eyes on me. I stare at her.

"Understand now?" She nods slowly and looks back at the ground. I sit and exhale slowly.

"You saw nothing." I see her nod out of the corner of my eyes. This is going to be awkward. Thats when I hears the loud crunch of leaves. Coco heard it too and started to get her weapon ready. I woke everyone up and they got ready. The trees exploded and the biggest Ursa I had ever seen stepped through. The entire thing must have been at least twenty feet tall. Coco shot her mingun at it and all that seemed to do was piss it off. It dashed at us and we moved to the side.

"Hit the weak points in the armor." I nod to Velvet who seems to know her facts about Grimm. I shoot electrical bolts at the beast. They hit home and seem to actually be hurting it. Fox jumps on its back and starts slashing into it. The beast backs through a few trees and smashes the huntsman in training. I run forward and jump at the Ursa's head. I kick with everything I have. The beast takes the hit and uses it giant paw to smash me down like I was a fly. I looked at it and it bit my leg and threw me. I slam into a tree and fall to the ground. I get up and see the others struggling with the big Ursa.

I decide to test my luck. I run up its back and dig my claws into the back of it's neck. It started flailing trying to throw me off. I held on and it stopped, growing tired. I sent every last volt of electricity I had into the beast. The armor on his body was fried and stated to fall off but he was still kicking. He rolled and crushed me. I broke another rib or two. I stood slowly only to be met with the paw of the Ursa smashing into me. I fell back and hear a crack. I felt my mask and realized it wouldn't hold much longer unless I used electricity to fix it. The only problem is that I dumped everything I had into killing the Ursa. I stand and run at the Ursa, now preoccupied with Yatsuhashi. I ran up its back again but jumped on its head. I dug my claws into its eyes. It bellowed in pain and sent a big paw up that threw me off it.

I looked at the huge beast and smiled when Yatsuhashi jumped up and buried his great sword into the beast's forehead. I stood and pieces of my mask started to fall off.

"You guys wanted to know what I look like? Here you go."

 **No A/N**


	7. New Allies

**Here you guys are. I am not sorry for the cliff hanger by the way. That was totally on purpose just so you know. Let the hate mail commence. Love you all. Not in the gay way though.**

I felt the mask as the pieces started to crumble off and to the ground. I tried to hold it on for as long as possible but I can only do so much. I drop my hands and the rest falls off and to the ground with clinks as they bounced off each other on impact. I keep my head down so most of my face is hidden under the brim of my hat.

"G-Grayson, what are you?" Well, shouldn't keep them waiting. I pull my hat off and stare at the shocked faces of team Cfvy. They all have different reactions. Uneasy, scared, confused.

"I'm a beast." Fox steps forward and observes my face.

"How did this happen?" I can't keep the growl from escaping my lips. Yatsuhashi reaches for his weapon a little when this happens. I don't blame him.

"The White Fang did this. I was trying to stop them when I fell from the sky." Velvet comes close and extends a hand. I pull back a little. She reaches further and touches my face. The contact is strange. I've never really been touched by anyone with direct contact. Except for being punched, stabbed, or numerous other things. It's strange and her hand is warm. I brush it away.

"Now you know the truth like multiple others do. You must not tell anyone." They seem to agree with what I told them but are confused. Yatsuhashi, still with a hand near his great sword, comes closer.

"How do we know you aren't dangerous?" Velvet punches him with anger fueling her.

"He wouldn't do that! He only attacks people if they are being violent to others. Like me and Cardin when he was pulling my ears." Coco shook out of her shocked state and started to trembling.

"What!? He pulled your ears and you didn't tell us!? When we get back I'm killing the bastard!" It took the combined effort of the whole team to calm her down. They are really close as a team. Reminds me of my team when we aren't trying to kill each other. Well, when Ester isn't trying to kill anyone. I don't want to get in the way of their job here.

"Just finish your job here and I'll stay out of your way." They draw their attention back to me. They don't seem afraid of me anymore.

"Fine, just don't die ok?" Glad to see Coco has faith in me. I bend down and start to scoop up the remaining pieces of my mask and put them in my pocket.

"What are you doing?" I turn my gaze to team Cfvy who is confused as to why I am collecting shards of a broken mask.

"When I get recharged, I will fix it." They nod their heads in understanding and start to get ready to move. I grabbed the last shard and start to follow them as they marched through the forest. I should probably make some idle conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Grimm population was rising. So we're lowering it." Well that answers my question. Wonder how long they have been out here?

"How long have you been out here for?" Coco holds up three fingers. Wow, three days is a long time to have to survive with your team. I can't imagine how many Grimm were here when they first arrived. This is most definetely a dangerous team. Good thing they don't want to kill me or I would be a bloody mess right now.

"You planning on being out here for two more days?"

"No, tomorrow is when we leave. The Grimm have been leaving without us killing them." Well that is fortunate.

 _HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS_

I jump to the side and a King Taijitu flew past me and slammed into a tree, easily smashing through it like it were a pencil. I rolled up and faced the snake Grimm. Its souless eyes watching my every move. Team Cfvy wasn't moving either. It reared up high and started to hiss again. Its tongue flicked out of its mouth and then back in. It opened its mouth and flew towards me. I jumped to the side and landed on my chest with a thud. I looked back and saw it rearing up, but this time looking at Coco. She was in battle mode and looked at it over her shades.

"This is it?" She said blandly. It launched towards her only to be smacked acroos the face by her handbag. The momentum carried over and the Grimm slammed into more trees. When it tried to get up Fox ran up its back while slashing the whole time. The beast wouldn't give up and started to thrash and knocked Fox off while also knocking me away and into a rock wall. I looked up and saw the Taijitu rushing me. I moved to the side and its head slammed into the wall sending pieces of rock everywhere. I ran to team Cfvy and got behind them. The big snake dislodge its head and faced us hissing.

Coco walked forward and with a strange strut. The Taijitu tried to slam into her only to be knocked to the side and right into the sword of Yatsuhashi. The sword struck into the beasts forehead. It wasn't dead and kicked up knocking Yatsuhashi away, leaving the sword impaled in its head. I have another bright idea. I run towards the, still thrashing, Taijitu and jump towards the head. I grab the sword and hold on. It tries to throw me off after realizing I was there but to little avail. I pulled and the great sword came loose. I landed on my back and looked up to see the piercing eyes of the Taijitu. It reared back and I stood. I held the great sword in both hands behind me and started to run towards the big snake. It lunged forward, mouth wide open, fangs beared. I jumped and held the sword in my right hand, backwards and jumped straight towards its gaping mouth.

I entered and everything went dark when the mouth closed behind me. I stabbed down and heard the sound of the great sword easily cutting through the bottom jaw of the Taijitu. I pulled out and light came through the hole. I saw all the fangs and the forked tongue. I held the sword in both hands and thrusted it upwards and into the roof of its mouth. It started to thrash and I was flown into the front teeth. The sword still hung from the roof and I ran towards it. The forked tongue shot between my legs and took me with it. I grabbed on and was suddenly outside the big snake's mouth. I saw the sword poking out of the top of its head from the inside. I looked back and saw team Cfvy with disbelieving looks.

"Holy shit." Was all I heard from Coco as I was thrown back inside. I lost my grip on the tongue and was thrown into the back of its mouth and almost into the throat. I grabbed the only thing I could to keep me from being a meal. The uvula. It was sticky and smelled really nasty. I held on and waited for it to stop rocking. It stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. Then I heard the gurgling. I looked to the base of the throat and almost lost my lunch as I saw the vomit flying up the Taijitu's throat. I hopped forward and ripped the sword from its mouth. I slammed into the teeth but they wouldn't budge. I looked back and saw the vomit about to collide with me. The mouth opened and I jumped out.

The force from the vommiting of the King Taijitu launched me a good twenty feet and I hit the ground rolling. I stood and smiled. I'm clean. Then I looked up and the vomit started to fall down to the ground and straight to me.

"Come off it." I covered my head with the sword and felt the sticky, disgusting mixture of the beast's lunch splat against me. When it stopped I stood and removed the sword from the top of my head. I was covered in vomit despite my efforts to take cover. The Taijitu fell to the ground trying to catch it's breath. I walked forward and jammed the sword into it's head and twisted. The life left the beast and I pulled the sword out and fell on my rear.

"Did you get him?" I turned to team Cfvy who looked happy, except Yatsuhashi who saw his sword was covered in Taijitu puke. I nudged the dead creature with my foot and chuckled.

"I think I got him." I stood and handed Yatsuhashi his sword which he only held with his thumb and index finger while grimacing. Velvet's face contorted and she covered her nose.

"Oh...God you smell awful!" I sniffed my coat and started gagging.

"Should have thought that one through." They all pointed to the right and I could see a river through some of the trees.

"Ya, ya, ya I got you." Yatsuhashi followed me on account that he had to clean his sword off. I got to the bank and looked in. Never really liked water that much. My fur takes forever to dry if it gets wet. Then I smell like wet dog. Thank God for deoderant. There is another reason why I hate water. I felt someone shove me and I went tumbling into the water. The final reason I hate water? I can't swim. I thrashed around desperetly trying to get to the surface but between the heavy coat and the current pushing me down it was clear I wasn't going anywhere. My chest felt like it was going to explode and my vision darkened. Is this really how I'm going to die? Everything went dark.

"...eathe...ou ok?" I shot up and started to cough water out of my lungs.

"D-dammit! Ack!"

"Cough it up." I felt someone patting my back as I coughed the liquid up. When it stopped I layed on my back and closed my eyes.

"Well on the bright side you don't smell like you were eaten by a Taijitu anymore." I gave a thumbs up but kept my eyes closed.

"Why didn't you tell us you couldn't swim?"

"Because I didn't expect someone to shove me in." I hear an uneasy chuckle from somewhere around me. I could care less. I open my eyes and see team Cfvy around me looking at me. I stood with some help from Fox and turned to them.

"Stand back." They didn't question and backed up. I spread my arms and legs a little. I started to shake quickly and the water started to fly off me. I stopped when I got all the water off that I could. I'm still soaking wet but less so. My fur starts to puff out and the others laugh at me.

"How humiliating." I try to get it to stand down but with little success. This just causes the members of Cfvy to start laughing even harder.

"Screw you guys. Having fur sucks." They don't care. I take my soaking coat off and throw it over my shoulder. I tug on my black long sleeve shirt which is sticking to my body. I shake my legs and some water flings off them but not much. I sit on the ground and grab my tail. I start to twist it gently as to not hurt myself and some water comes off.

"Nice tail." I glare at Coco who just shrugs. I tuck my tail back in and stand up growling in annoyance.

"Stupid Taijitu, stupid river, stupid coat, stupid tail." Unfortunetly Velvet heard me and started to laugh.

"Having a rough day?" I wave her off.

"No my day has been just peachy." Sarcasm practically dripping off my tongue.

"Can I go home now?"

"Nope, tomorrow and it's only 4:39 right now." Why? I'm just going to do something to pass the time.

"I'm going to go hunt." I put my coat on the ground where we were planning on making camp.

"Fox go with him." The huntman in training gets up and follows me out of into the woods. I take all the smells of the forest in and smell a deer about a mile away. I start on the trail and Fox just follows me silently. After a few minutes we find a big buck feeding in a field.

"Do you have a plan?" I turn to him smirking.

"Watch and learn." I get on all fours and start to crawl my way over to him. I must look a lot like a wolf right now. I get a few feet away from the deer and it still doesn't know where I am. I jump out of my cover and tackle the beast while slashing its neck with my claws. I stand and signal Fox over. He walks over, clearly impressed.

"Well done. You definetly do much more than look the part of a wolf." We take a hind leg each and start to drag it back to the others. When we arrive the others give us huge smiles.

"How did you guys get one so fast?" We set the deer down next to Yatsuhashi who gets to work of prepparing the deer for dinner. Fox slaps my back. He's a lot stonger than he looks.

"Grayson snuck up on it like a wolf and tackled it."

"That's why this things throat is slashed open." I can't help but feel a little embarressed.

"Sorry." He just keeps working on the deer.

"Eh, at least we'll eat well tonight." Meat sounds really good. I hear Coco laughing and I look at her.

"What?" She rubs her hand across her jaw.

"You're drooling all over yourself." I lick my lips and realize she's right. I wipe the drool away and look away from her and the others.

"I'm really hungry." Her laughing makes me a little scared.

"Just don't eat us."

"I wouldn't do that." She shakes her head at me.

"Joke, Wolfy." I turn to her quickly.

"Don't call me that." Everyone turns on me and I look down. My anger needs to be more in check.

"Sorry...some really bad people call me that and they are the reason I'm like this. Well, they're helping the people who did this to me." I get up and walk to the grove of trees. I get a fair distance away and start slashing into the trees with my claws. I keep my form and slow down. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale. Take stance. Left leg further back. Front knee bent more. Fingers slightly curved. Head down. Shoulders tensed and ready to react. Slash with left hand and whip left leg foreward for an after kick. Shoot right hand forward and spin back and take original stance.

Quick slashes with my claws. Follow with a down slash and a spinning low kick to where the knees would be located. Half way through spin extend left elbow to approximate face location and follow with a powerful punch from my right hand. Good, still have the skills Qrow taught me. Need to incorporate the rest of my body into the attcks though. I have teeth, use them. Slash down with right hand and then up with left hand. Follow with grabbing with my right hand and then bite into their throat. This is good. I need to be this fluid and perfect every time. No room for mistakes.

Take original stance. Slash with right hand and pull front leg back to the other one. Duck and spin delivering a kick to their feet, knocking them on the ground. Finish with stabbing left hand into them while they are still dazed. Twist and pull. At this rate I will be as good as Qrow. One day.

"Your fighting style is very violent. You weren't taught that at Beacon were you?" I whip around to see Velvet. The rabbit Faunus is leanig against a tree with her arms crossed. I stand up out of my stance.

"No. I wasn't taught at Beacon. I fight with the same violence that I had to live through. There was no kill or be killed. It was a violent survive to fight another day. And that is exactly what I did." She walks forward and gets in a fighting stance. Martial arts of some sorts. Maybe karate? I get in mine and get ready. I slash with my left hand and shoot my right leg forward like a bullet at her gut. She knocks my hand away with hers while side stepping my kick and grabs my leg. She throws up and I slam on my back. I roll up and growl at her.

I stand and get ready for my next attack. I have to plan carefully. She's faster than me. She isn't going to let me think as she runs forward. She kicks at my face and I bend back. It almost hits my snout. I bend forward and run to her support leg. I charge through but instead of her falling she rolls over me and delivers a kick that could stop a truck into my back. I hit the ground and roll a few feet. I get up quickly and stare her down.

I need to catch her off guard. I take my index claw and slash along my lower jaw drawing blood. It doesn't hurt. The only reason I knew there was an injury is because I was doing it. It worked as she dropped her guard and grimaced. I ran forward and tackled her. I spin her as we roll along the floor so her back is to me. We stop rolling and I land on top of her and throw my knee onto her back.

"I win." She grins and her legs wrap around my chest and throws me off. I roll with the momentum and get to my feet. She spins on her hands and flips onto her feet. I throw my claws into the ground on either side of me and start to walk towards her. She gets ready to strike but I throw my hands up and launch dust into her eyes. I go to strike when she interceps my blow with a block and strikes my gut. She then spins around me and kicks me away. I get up and watch her. Her ears are up and at attention. That's how she is fighting. She can hear me. I slow my breathing and get ready. I need to see how fast her reaction time is. I rush forward and try to strike her head with a right hook. She stops it, spins and elbows me in the gut. I bend forward over her and she grabs the back of my neck and flings herself onto my back. She kicks off and the force throws me to the ground.

She is very fast. I need to overload her. I growl and she cocks her head. I bend back and start howling. She covers her ears and I sieze the chance. I rush forward and drop kick her. She lands on her back but rolls up quickly. She has her ears at an angle meaning I can't use the same trick. Here goes another one. I get so quiet that even I can't hear myself. Her ears start to slowly rotate to try and pick me up. I pick up a rock and throw it to her right. She turns and gets ready. I jump towards her to strike. I see her grin and realize I fell right into her trap. She grabs my arm and wraps herself around it while grabbing my other arm with her legs. She started pulling and I realized she can dislocate my shoulders if I don't get her off me. I jump back and try to crush her under me. She gets off and rolls away and I land on my back with a thud. I try to get up but her foot is on my neck. She rubs her eyes clean and opens them.

"Very good." She helps me up and I groan. Her kicks hurt. She scans me.

"Why didn't you use your aura to guard my blows?"

"Can't." I start to walk back to camp after smelling food. She stops me.

"What do you mean you can't?" Story time again.

"Never was able to. I was experimented on. The serums and other things made it so I can't use my aura. For the longest time I couldn't even use my semblance without exploding. I won't be able to use my aura. It's fine though. I just tough it out." She shook her head.

"Give me your hands." I don't know what she is planning but very well. I hold my hands out and she takes them. She starts to glow and then she starts to speak.

"In order to protect those we care about, we need a shield to protect us. Then, in turn, we will protect them. This is the code of the guardians." She finishes and falls to her knees. I fall on my back. My body is on fire. It hurts and I lay there grunting.

"W-what did you d-do to me?"

"I used my aura to activate yours." The pain started to fade and I sat up. Velvet pulled out her scroll and it scanned me. She looked at it and frowned.

"This doesn't make any sense." I look at the scroll wanting an answer.

"What's wrong?" She hands me the scroll and I see my school picture and name and a bar underneath. The bar is red and flashing. With the flashing are the words,"Low Aura." underneath.

"What does that mean?" I give her the scroll and she stares at it with sadness.

"I activated your aura, but you have so little in your body that the aura reader says that you have almost zero." So I don't have any aura. Why is this a bad thing? Some is better than none, which I had none before so this is an improvement.

"I had none before so I'll take what I can get. Thanks." I stand and help her up. We walk back to camp and see the others getting ready to eat. Yatsuhashi sees us and waves us over.

"Just in time. Here are your plates." I get mine and my tongue comes out of my mouth and I start to drool.

"Grayson, manners." I snap out of my wolf side and grab a fork and knife. I cut a piece and eat it. I continue this until it is gone. Right when I finish Yatsuhashi slaps another hunk on my plate. I nod my thanks to him and dig in. With manners. I was raised better than to eat like a beast...even if I am one. I finish and set the plate down.

"Yummy." The others finshed a while ago and were just watching the dancing fire. I had my coat hanging next to it so it could dry. I put my hands forward to try and see if I could steal some heat from it. I stifled a yawn but Fox seemed to notice.

"Tired?" I just nod and feel my eyes drooping.

"Velvet kicked the crap out of me...blinded." Coco started to laugh.

"That threw me off the first time as well. She uses those damn ears to see." My head drops but I pick it up as I snap awake. I grab my coat and throw it on. The fabric is warm and makes me just as excited for sleep.

"I'm going to pass out now." They bid me good night and I find a soft patch of grass. I curl up and let the warm embrace of sleep take me.

"Grayson, up. Our ride will be here soon." I open my eyes and see Yatsuhashi standing above. I stand and follow him to a clearing where the others are. They are eating some of the deer from the previous night and I really want some. Luckily, Velvet saw this coming and saved me a plate. I sat and started to eat the cold meat. I prefer cold meat which may sound strange to some people, but it's the truth. I saw Velvet looking at me closely. I turned to her.

"Am I drooling again?" She shakes her head and points to my eyes.

"You have very pretty eyes." I blink a few times and just go back to eating. Coco leans forward and nods her head.

"Velvet is right. They're bright and cheerful." Why do they care about my eyes?

"Why are you guys staring at my eyes while I'm eating?" They realize what they have been doing and look away. I cock my ears and Velvet follow suite.

"What do you hear?" We both turned to each other grinning.

"Bullhead." I stand and grab my hat off the ground and put it on after pulling my ears back so they would fit. The bullhead comes into view and everyone starts to relax. Finally I get to go home and relax. It lands and I pull out the shards of my mask. I get on and find and outlet. I poke it with my finger and drain all the electricity I can. I fill up and heal. I sigh with relief.

"That is the longest I have ever gone without being charged. It was awful." The members of team Cfvy just laughed. I took a few more volts and used them to fix my mask. I took my hat off and gave it to Velvet.

"Hold this please." I slid the mask on and made sure it was snug and there were no missing pieces. Fortunetly there weren't. I took my hat back and put it on.

"All good." Feels nice to have all my gear fixed. I don't have a weapon anymore though. Gonna need to fix that fast. I know just who to go to for that.

"Looking good, Grayson." I give Coco a thumbs up and lean back in my chair.

"Feeling good."

The flight back was fairly short but quiet. I think everyone was just excited to be back. The bullhead landed and we climbed out. Waiting for me on the landing pad was team Rwby and my team. I waved at them and Ruby shot forward with her semblance and hugged again. Contact is still wierd.

"You're finally back. I thought you died at first and then I didn't think you died and then when we heard you were in the woods I though you would get eaten."

"Well I did but that's not important." She wanted to ask me more but I just ruffled her hair.

"Later." I got a scoff from Weiss, got annoyed by Blake, who looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, and a punch on the arm from Yang.

"Idiot. Next time you do something like that make sure you bring us with you."

"I will." I approach my team who has different expressions. Entertainment, anger, and joy. Ester stepped forward and slapped me. I turned to her and shrugged.

"Why?"

"You know why?" Well, good to see her too.

"I'm sorry Ester but I couldn't let them get away."

"Did you stop them?" Umm...no.

"No."

"Moron." She stepped back, threw her hood on, and shoved her hands in her pocket. Ryan walked up with a huge grin.

"Good to have you back, sir." I mask palmed and he got them message.

"Grayson."

"Thank you." He walked over to Ester who was silently ranting. They seem to be getting along better now. I went to Yris who was smiling.

"Glad you're back."

"Glad to be back. I don't know how team Cfvy does it." I walk back to the dorm with my team and catch up with them. Ester is still mad at me. I put my scroll on the charger and it turns on. Ester shakes her head and stands. She leaves and Ryan follows her.

"They're getting along much better now. Whatever you told Ryan worked." I shouldn't have had to tell him. It was obvious that Ester hated being called ma'am. I turned to Yris.

"What have you been up to?" She turned invisible a little.

"Well, I have been training. Nothing else." Why is she embarrassed about training. Or has Cardin been bullying her again.

"Has Cardin been messing with you again?" She shook her head.

"No, not important." I want to ask her a little more but decide against it. I get a message on my scroll. I walk over to it and see it's from Ozpin. I turn to Yris .

"Duty calls. See you in a bit." I start the trek to Ozpin's office and see Ryan trying to calm Ester down. Wonder what has her worked up. I get to his door and knock.

"Come in." I enter through the big doors and close them. I look up at the big gears smiling. It's the little things you miss when you're gone. I sit and Ozpin smiles at me.

"Glad to have you back. I hope team Cfvy treated you well. I had a chat with them about you." I nod slowly.

"Didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. They were only ready because they are older. My team still isn't ready." He sips his coffee and nods slowly.

"Well, are you ready to enter school again?" I shake my head causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why not?" I point to my back.

"See what's on my back?" He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Exactly. My weapon broke and I need a new one. Fortunetly I know where I can get one. I will be gone for a few days, however." He sips his coffee and leans forward.

"I will let you go, on one condition." Knew there was going to be a few ground rules.

"What is it?"

"You have to bring a team member. I don't care who. Just pick by tomorrow. You will have to provide your own transportation. Can you manage that?" Easy. I nod to him.

"I can, sir."

"You are dismissed then." I leave and start to head back to my dorm. Who to bring. Ryan would make it seem like a real mission. Which isn't that bad but would get annoying. Ester hates me right now so that's a major no. Yris would be ok, but I don't know if she would be ok with traveling. Or just going out where people can see her in general. Ryan seems like the best bet. I need someone to watch Ester though, so she doesn't kill someone while I'm away. Ryan seems like the best choice there. Guess Yris is coming with me. Talking Ester into letting me go is going to be almost impossible. Well, we'll see what happens.

"Hell no!"

"Ester I need a weapon and I know where to get the perfect one." She has been yelling at me for at least an hour.

"I'm not going to let you run off on your own again. Remember what happened last time? Or are you too stupid to remember!?" I do remember. That was just two days ago.

"I'm not going to be by myself. I'm bringing Yris."

"W-what?" The small girl cried from somewhere in the room. She had turned invisible the moment Ester started yelling at me. Ester threw her hands in the air.

"Oh great, have the girl who's afraid of her own shadow come with you! That'll blow over real well!"

"Ester why do you care?" She punched me.

"Because dammit, you all are the only family I have and watching you being a total idiot and risking your life scares me!" What did she say? She dropped her head and started sobbing.

"All my life, my family only cared about money. Not their only daughter. Not the girl who looked up to them for the longest time until she realized what monsters they were. Only the money. You guys are like family to me and this whole White Fang affair scares me. I don't want to watch you guys get hurt or worse." This is not the Ester I thought I knew. I stood and put an arm on her shoulder. She winced like she had been hit.

"Look, Ester, I'm sorry. I had no idea." She raised her head so the only thing I could see was her chin.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Why's that?" Where is she going with this?

"You probably had a childhood with parents who cared about you. One where things were all hunkey doory."

"I don't know. I may have." She looked up at me through her brown eyes that were filled with sadness. The tear stains on her face made me feel bad about how I had been acting.

"You...you don't know?"

"I have no memory of my childhood. No memory of my parents, house, or anything." Her face contorted and she dropped her head again.

"I-I'm sorry, I had no idea." I shook her a little.

"Hey, look at me." She looked up still sad.

"A persons past does not decide their future. My past shows this. Yours can too. Wipe your tears." She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks. Is that why you wear that mask?"

"Yes and no, what part of my childhood I do remember is not a normal childhood. When I think you guys are ready I will show you." I released her and she nodded. She turned to Yris.

"You keep an eye on him you hear?" The fox Faunus dissappeared.

"O-ok." Ester pointed to the door.

"You can go." I nudged her and sat on my bed.

"Not going until tomorrow." Yris reappeared.

"When tomorrow?"

"Early. It's a long drive. Ryan did you recover 'my' motorcycle?" He chuckled a little and pointed to a small building.

"Had Yang hotwire it and store it there. You still have the keys right?" I pulled out the key chain which had a skull and bones on the chain.

"Yup." I pulled them off and scratched my name on the key handle with my claw.

"I need to make sure it has gas." I went to the building and sure enough, there is was. I ran a hand along it smiling.

"I filled it up when we got back that night." I looked to the door and saw Yang leaning against the frame.

"Where are you off to this time puppy?" I groaned at the nickname.

"Me and Yris are going to get me a new weapon." She walked up to the bike and scanned it.

"It's in good condition. The brakes are a little worn." I sigh. I know why she's really here.

"Am I doing the right thing?" She looks over at me.

"Not sure." I pull the mask and hat off.

"You think they'll stay after they know the truth? That they'll be fine with this? What if they don't?" I growled at her. She faced me with a scowl.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" I don't understand.

"What?"

"Why do you make yourself out to be a monster and expect nobody to understand you? People understand you. You put in the time with us and that got you friends and people you can trust. Why should they be any different?"

"Because they're like me! Ryan has been through hell and back! He's been in three small wars and has killed at least a hundred people and has seen hundreds of of his friends killed. He sleep talks about it and I've listened to him! It still haunts him to this day! Ester's parents acted like she didn't exists! She hates them and they probably hate her for taking off! Yris is scared of everything! Nobody is scared of everything for no reason! I can't even begin to Imagine what she has had to go through! She says she has insomnia but I think there's more to it than that. Don't you see Yang! We're all broken, rejected, unloved, and unwanted!" She stayed calm and smiled.

"Then you all have much in common. That's a good thing." She walked up to me and stared at me with her lilac eyes.

"You're their leader and more importantly their friend. They won't leave you." She is right but it is still hard to believe.

"Dammit, Yang." She punches my arm laughing.

"Good dog. Remember that you are always wanted." I growled at her and put the mask and hat back on. I return to my dorm and see everyone is joking around and laughing. Even Yris. I sit and look at all them.

"I won't show under the mask yet. It's not you who aren't ready. It's me. I just ask that you give me some more time." Ryan nods.

"Take your time sir...Grayson."

"Whatever, we got four years and probably the rest of our lives if we form a team together."

"I-I can wait." I am happy Ozpin gave me a team. I walk over to my scroll and send him a message.

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome." We go to dinner and everyone is in a good mood and things are great. Yang nudged me with her elbow.

"Nice job."

"It's not me doing all the work. My team is just as involved. Even more than I am." We return and I lay down. I fall asleep but wake up in the middle of the night. I can't explain it but I can't sleep. I rustle a little and I see Yris' hazel eyes open. I take my hat off and they widen. I put the hat back on and motion for her to be quiet. She nods.

Morning comes and I get up I look at the clock that reads 5:45. I grab my scroll off the charger and start to leave. Yris follows me to the building and I get on the motorcycle with Yris behind me with her arms around my waist. I hand her a helmet that is orange and white that Yang gave me yesterday. She smiled at it and put it on. I turn on the bike and it hums softly. I guide it out to the road and feel Yris tighten her grip around me.

"I knew you were a Faunus."

"You haven't seen under the mask yet." I twist the handle and we zoom out into the frosty morning.

 **What did you guys think? Keep calm and may the Aura be with you all.**


	8. Old faces Old town

**Here we go everyone. Hope you enjoy. There will be slight fluff. I'm not good at writing that shit. Just a heads up.**

The ride was fairly boring. I decided to pick up the excitement by kicking up the speed, much to the disliking of Yris. Her grip tightened as we picked up the speed. I kicked it into the highest speed and leaned into it.

"H-how f-fast?" I looked at the speedometer, smiling.

"125." Her grip tightened even more as we sped along. That's when we heard the sirens. I looked back and saw a cruiser chasing us.

"Hang on." I didn't think her grip could tighten even more, yet it did. I looked at the blue button by my left thumb and smiled. Should I? No, let's wait and have some fun first. I pulled up into a wheelie. The cruiser pulled up next to us and the officers looked at us.

"Pull over!" I put both wheels on the ground and swerved into oncoming traffic. The cruiser followed and I started to dodge the incoming cars with ease. I heard more sirens and more cops joined the fray. I saw that all the lanes were taken up. I could try to fit inbetween them but that could be risky. I have a better idea. I went head on towards the smallest car and stood a little. I kicked up and rode over the roof of the car. I looked back and saw the cruisers had stopped. I drove off the road once we were out of sight and we waited.

Yris was shaking like she had seen a ghost. I started to laugh and she looked at me confused.

"That was awesome." She shakes her head quickly.

"T-that w-was s-s-scary." I probably shouldn't have done that. I put a hand on her helmet and chuckled.

"You ok?" She nodded slowly and took the helmet off.

"D-don't ever d-do that a-again, please."

"Alright, I promise...you have to admit that it was pretty fun." She glared daggers at me but slowly cracked a smile.

"The cops looked scared to death when you went to the wrong side of the road." I pretended like I was holding a steering wheel and went rigid.

"Oh shit, the crazy bastard is on the other side of the road." She started to laugh and we waited. She put her helmet on and we went back to the road. I see a sign and smile.

"Almost there." I hear her make a noise and I continue to drive. I pulled off and we went down the little road towards the town. Lelsten. The town I lived in when Qrow found me. The road has trees on either side and they were pretty and almost like a warning to tell people to leave. The sign appeared and I smiled.

"Welcome to Lelsten." I mumbled under my breath to no one in particular. We saw the first buildings and I smiled. The basic design for the town was one big road where all the shops were located. Then around the outskirts were the houses. You couldn't take three steps without finding a tree. The town is old and small. Everyone knows everyone. The first two houses I knew as Mr. and Mrs. Pots on the right with Mare's on the left. Mare, I found out later, is the man who thought I was evil and aimed the gun at me. I can't blame him. It is his job to keep the town safe.

"What do you think Yris?" She was looking around trying to take everything in.

"It's wonderful. Does it snow here in the winter?" Wasn't here during the winter but I would assume so.

"Probably."

"Don't you know? You did live here." Well I left before winter hit so I'm not sure.

"I only lived here for a few months." I went to the main road and pointed out the shops to her. The people walking on the side of the road would look at us confused. Nobody really comes here, especially someone with a mask on a motorcycle. I could feel Yris leaning into me.

"They're looking at us."

"Nobody really comes here. They're probably confused. How about some lunch?" She nodded quickly and I turned to the left and parked outside Mason's diner. The old wooden diner has a nice country feel about it and serves breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All at really good prices while tasting incredible. I put the kickstand down and pulled the key out. Yris pulled her helmet off and put it on the handle.

"Will someone steal it?"

"Maybe the kids but they will return it. Last I was here nobody had a mototrcycle." She followed me in and I went to the counter and saw the familiar white haired girl at the front.

"Hey, Mist." She leaned forward and a smile crept on her face.

"Is that you Grayson? It is. How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Still working here so no complaints. Who's your friend?" I gestured Yris forward and turned to Mist.

"She's on my team at Beacon academy." Mist's eyes grew wide.

"Beacon!? I knew you had some great fighting skills but that's incredible. Nice job. The usual?" I lifted my hat and scratched my ears underneath.

"Sure. And a menu for Yris." Mist handed her a menu and led us to a table with four chairs. Yris sat across from me. She looked at the menu for a few seconds before deciding.

"Whatcha getting?"

"Ham sandwich with a lemonade." Her eyes darted around the resturaunt with interest. When Mist returned she ordered her food and we sat waiting patiently. A man sat next to me and I chuckled when he stared at me.

"Who are you?"

"Nice to see you again, Mare." He looked closer at me and then started to smile.

"I'll be damned, Grayson? Where have you been?" As the months had passed me and Mare had become good friends. He even taught me how to shoot guns as well as clean them, among other cool tricks with guns.

"Well, I am currently attending Beacon." He whistled and leaned back in the chair.

"Damn. Who's this?" Yris dissappeared a little at the sudden mention of her.

"This is Yris, she's on my team at Beacon."

"Ah, well nice to meet you. Are you here to keep an eye on Grayson." She nodded while reappering.

"How did you know?" He chuckled and ruffled my hat.

"He was a crazy bastard when he lived here. In a good way...mostly." Yris cocked her head in interest.

"Really?"

"Ok, Mare maybe this isn't the best place for story time."

"Sure it is." He leaned towards Yris.

"When he first arrived here I almost killed him because I thought he was dangerous. My job as the deployed huntsman here is to protect this place. I thought he was going to hurt people so I never trusted him. Until one day when I found him hanging by his feet, beat to hell and back, from a tree." This really had Yris interested and I just looked down chuckling uneasily.

"Why was he up there?"

"Some kids were bullying Mist but she wouldn't tell anyone because she was too scared to. So Grayson stepped in and fought them to defend her. They beat the crap out of him, tied a rope around his ankle and tied him up in a tree. Poor kid was so out of it that he thought I was Mrs. Pots." I laughed with Mare remembering the experience.

"I cut him down and when Mist reappeared with some shears I was confused. She explained what happened and from that moment on I trusted him. I even taught him some gun skills and took him on patrols with me." Yris smiled and turned to me.

"Always helping those in need huh?" I shrugged.

"It's in my nature I suppose." Yris shook her head with a smile. Mare stretched his arms and turned to me.

"What brings you here?"

"My weapon broke so I came to see Grahm for a new one." Mare rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood.

"Ah, yup Grahm in the best damn weapons dealer/maker I have ever seen in my life. I need to go and scout the perimeter for Grimm. See you later Grayson. Yris." He tipped his hat and walked out. Mist walked up with a huge grin on her face. I chuckled.

"You remember that day don't you?" She set the plates down and burst out laughing.

"How could I not? You were cussing up a storm while they beat the hell out of you. But you never backed down and kept taking their hits." It was true. I remember that after that day we had become the best of friends. I had defended her against multiple attempts of the boys hurting her.

"Are they still bothering you?" She shrugged in a carefree manner.

"If hitting on me counts as bullying then yes. The moment puberty hit they left me alone." I chuckled remembering the boys. Four of them. Jason, Mitch, Devon, and their leader, Rufus. All dumb as a box of rocks. As I remembered them the door opened cueing the bell above the door to ring. I looked and chuckled a little. Rufus and his idiot friends. They still looked as stupid as I remember them. Mist groaned and went to the register. I listened in.

"Yes, Rufus? What do you want?"

"I think you know exactly what I want." I looked over and saw he was leaning on the counter and looking at her. His friends remained quiet and just watched with large grins on their faces. She looked back at me and smiled. She drew her attention back to Rufus.

"A shower? That would do you some good. Then maybe the ladies will start liking you." He grumbled and stood up.

"Why don't you like me? I work out and am the most popular guy at school." School is putting it lightly. Qrow wanted me to go and I did only a few times and hated it. One teacher teaching everything with one grade level. There were only ten of us at that time. I hated it with a passion. Rufus and his friends never shut up and the teacher was just as stupid as they are. Seeing how big Beacon is, this place doesn't really have a school.

"That doesn't mean anything. If you acted like Grayson then maybe I would hang out with you." This seemed to get him upset.

"Grayson this, Grayson that. The stupid mutt was weak. And a freak no less. You saw what he looked like." I growled a little and Yris jumped. She must have been paying attention as well.

"I don't care what he looked like, he was nice and helped people. Something you neglect to do." He slammed his fist into his open hand.

"I bet I could still beat the runt up." Mist got a large grin on her face and leaned against the counter. She made eye contact with me and I got the massage.

"We'll see." I stood up and walked behind him. He turned and faced me with fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I held up a clawed hand and he paled.

"G-grayson!?" He suddenly calmed down and smiled. I felt hands grab me from behind and throw me out of the resturaunt. I rolled against the gravel and stood quickly.

"Let's see how much you can take freak." He popped his knuckles and his friends got ready. I saw Yris behind them with a scared look in her eyes. I motioned for her to stay out and not interfere. I took my stance and they just laughed.

"Ya, ya. Look at you with your karate and all that bullshit. I mean look at you." I decided to counter.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He lost his grin and motioned for them to attack me. Mitch ran at me and swung with his right fist. I caught it in one hand and threw him into a car. Then I turned to the others. Jason and Devon ran at me from both side. They both swung and were surprised when I caught their attacks. I squeezed and they fell to their knees. I grabbed the back of their heads and slammed them together. I faced Rufus and popped my neck.

I felt someone grab me from behind and hold me. Rufus ran up and delivered a swing to my gut. I bent forward and then back and hit Mitch in the face. His grip lossened and I pulled my arms up. I started to elbow his face and he released me. I ducked under Rufus' punch. I grabbed his gut and threw him over me and kicked him before he landed knocking him into Mitch. Good thing Qrow mostly taught me hand to hand combat. I saw Devon coming in for a blow at my head. I grabbed his hand and spun underneath while twisting. I was behind him and then hanked down on his arm and heard a pop.

I faced Jason who tried to kick my gut. I caught his foot and swept his other one from below him. I then kicked the knee of the leg I was holding and heard a crack. I released him and turned to Rufus and Mitch. Mitch ran forward and tried a jab. I batted it away and elbowed his face. He backed up and got next to Rufus. They both ran forward and tried to punch my face. I ducked under and came up, grabbed their necks, and slammed them into the ground. Mitch was out but Rufus slowly got to his feet.

"Just stop Rufus. You're embarrassing yourself." He spat blood out of his mouth and tried a right hook. I bent back and grabbed his arm with my right hand at his wrist and left at his elbow. I pulled back with my right and pushed forward with my left. His arm bent the wrong way leeting out a loud snap. His face contorted in pain and he let out a shout of pain. I grabbed him by the wrist with both hands and threw him over my hip so he landed on his stomach. I put a foot on his shoulder and pushed down while pulling up with my hands. I heard a quick pop and released. He rolled on the ground, writhing in pain. I bent down and patted his back.

"Nice to see you too. Now leave Mist alone." I walked back inside to see Mist reading a newspaper while Yris had a huge grin on her face. Mist looked up and smiled.

"Enjoying your visit?" I rubbed my knuckles and chuckled.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." I went back to the table and finished my food. I payed and left waving goodbye to Mist.

"Don't forget to come back every now and then to kick their asses again please."

"I may have to take you up on that offer." I walked down the road and found a familiar store. I opened the door for Yris who nodded her thanks. We enter and the bell rings when the door closes.

"Just a minute." I head to the counter and wait. Grahm comes out in his usual brown t-shirt and tan pants. He had his hair in a fauxhawk causing me to chuckle a little. He eyes me and walks forward.

"I swear to God if that is you, Grayson." I tapped the table with my clawed finger getting a huge grin from Grahm.

"Son of a bitch." He came around the corner and gave me a huge hug.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Beacon." He puts his hands in his pocket and shakes his head.

"No shit. It's good to see you. You got taller." I haven't really noticed if I have.

"Maybe. How are you Grahm?"

"Bored." I chuckled and looked around at the store smiling. Everything is just how I remembered.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, other than seeing some old faces, good and bad, I need your expertice." He chuckled and went back to the counter.

"What's up?" I rubbed the back of my head uneasily.

"Shock Therapy kinda...broke." He saw my uneasiness and started to howl with laughter.

"Bout damn time!" I was shocked that he didn't care. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" He motioned for me to wait and went to the back. He came back out with the original blue prints for Shock Therapy which got the attention of Yris.

"That weapon was meant for training purposes and such. Had I known you were going to attend Beacon I wouldn't have given you that hunk of metal." Well, that makes some more sense. He observed me and brought out a measuring tape. He measured me like he did all those months ago. He pointed to the far wall where a hydrolic shifter was located on the top shelf. Hydrolic shifters are what allow weapons to shift between forms easily. They can work for lots of things like cars, planes, and boats as well. They have a battery life of about five hundred years alone. They also charge when they connect with an opponents aura. So unless you only fought Grimm for five hundred years the battery isn't going to die. This was a big one meant for things like tanks meaning it is very heavy. It's a little smaller than a car motor and is a red box with green and purple wires.

"Go grab that for me. Fast as you can." I ran forward and jumped up to the top shelf. I balanced myself with my feet on lower shelves and grabbed the big device. I lifted and am so happy that the experimentations I went through gave me some nice strength. I jumped off with it in my hands and hobbled back to Grahm.

"We're not putting this in my weapon are we?"

"God no. That's for a tank I'm building." He's building a tank? Why? He seemed to guess what I was thinking and held a hand up.

"Don't ask." He went to the behind the counter and pulled up a smaller one and smiled.

"This is what we're using. It's a newer model allowing for faster switches and more battery life. Why you would need more is unknown to me but I won't argue." I observed the newer model. It's the size of a big marbel and is black with white and red markings all along it. I take it and it weighs practically nothing.

"Have you grown stronger with your semblance?"

"Much stronger. Why?" His grin spread from ear to ear and he started laughing.

"I know the perfect weapon for you. Come back tomorrow and I'll have the blueprints and we can get to work right away." We start to leave and I remember something.

"Grahm, I also want a side arm. A knife would work best. Something that works well with my semblance." He kicked into overdrive mode. Whenever something clicks in his head he starts to move and get to work quickly. He lept over the counter with great speed, causing Yris to jump, and went to the display case with knifes in it and opened it and started looking around mumbling to himself.

"Aha!" He pulled out a knife about four to five inches long with a black handle and a grey blade. He ran to the back and I heard a loud noise from a saw. It went on for a few seconds when he appeared and jumped over the counter and held the blade out. He cut a triangular hole in it on the blade from the bottom to near the top. He handed it to me grinning.

"Try it out." I sent electricity through it and the volts arced through the hole in the middle. I saw that the entire blade had electricity in it. Almost like a tazer but also doubling as a knife. I spun it and realized I could use it in my normal fighting style and just add it in. I took a few quick slashes and jabs and smiled. The weapon is incredebly light and deadly. Grahm handed me a black sheath for it.

"You should head over to Tanner's and give him this. Trust me, you're going to need it." I looked at the papaer and saw it was a black leather strap the went from the right shoulder down to the left waist and wrapped around the back. On the back was a spot for a weapon of sort though I couldn't tell what kind. A blade of sorts. On the front chest is a smaller sheathe, probably for the knife.

"Go do your thing while I do mine. Be here tomorrow at seven sharp. You will have to get back to Beacon soon I'm sure so we need to finish it fast."

"What do I owe you?" He raised his hand and chuckled.

"We'll discuss that later." I nod and me and Yris leave and head to Tanner's just across the road. He deals with outfits and holsters alike. "Clothing for both being Fashionable and Deadly," is his motto. Coco would love this place. I enter and walk up to the register. He comes up and smiles.

"How may I help you?" I hand him the paper and he smiles.

"Ah, Grahm hasn't requested one of these in a while. I should finish it in a day or two. Just come in tomorrow and I'll tell you the progress." I nod and turn to see Yris admiring some of the outfits.

"See anything you want?" She nods and shows me an orange dress with a white sash around the waist. It is quiet beautiful. Even though I have no experience with dresses...or fashion in general. I just wear a mask and an oversized coat.

"We have the dance coming up so I have been looking at dresses." I nod my head in approval and see something that catches my eye. It's a black and grey coat almost exactly like mine but is sleeveless and has multiple pouches on it. The leather that makes it up looks very well made and strong. It comes with a black sleeveless undershirt and it looks pretty cool. The coat goes down all the way to the the top of my feet in the back. I don't like to show myself off, especially my arms but maybe if I become more comfortable I could find myself wearing it. I look at the price and am taken aback. Ten lien? How could I not buy this now? I take it and bring it up to the counter. Mr. Tanner smiles and scans it.

"Was wondering when someone was going to take this. I got it for free and wanted to get rid of it. Despite the fact that it is easily 3,000 lien." I drop my mouth though he can't tell.

"The leather is made up of Taijitu and Ursa skin, while that might sound nasty this makes the coat all weather proof and almost as strong as steel. While twice as durable and flexible. The only draw back is that it is sleeveless. But, I'll give you a deal. For ten more lien I'll throw in these arm wraps that are made of the same material so you can wrap your arms in them. I'll show you how." He went to the back and came back with the two wraps and started to tie it on his arm starting at the elbow. When he finished it still had lots of gaps but on pupose for looks. It looked pretty badass. It ends at the bottom of his hands but does wrap around his thumb a little. At the base of his elbow the excess hangs down but looks like it is supposed to and adds to them. He puts them on the counter and smiles.

"What do you think?" I slap twenty lien on the counter and he chuckles and puts them in a bag for me. He looks over and sees Yris scanning the same dress. He walks up to her and smiles.

"I see you have a liking to the color orange."

"Well, I'm a fox Faunus so that only makes sense." He pulls the dress down and holds it up to her and he holds his thumb in front and closes an eye.

"This will do just nicely for you. I'll sell it to you and tailor it for you at 50 lien." His prices are dirt cheep. Yris stands with her mouth open.

"A-are you sure? T-that seems a-a little generous. T-that must cost at l-least 2-200." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I get this stuff for free. I make everything by finding the materials." Well, he's efficient. There are hundreds of shirts, pants and numerous other clothing articals around. Yris walks up to the counter and puts the money down. Tanner pulls out a measuring tape and puts her on a stand. He turns to me before he starts.

"This will take a few minutes so feel free to browse." I nod and start to wander around. Wonder what else I should get? Nothing really peaks my interest. I just sit and watch as he measures Yris. She looks a little spooked at him being so close but stands still. He finishes and nods to her.

"Come tomorrow and the dress along with the other requests will be ready." We leave with what we have and thank him.

"Come again." We start to walk around and observe the other stores. We come to the end where the entrance to town is and see Mr. and Mrs. Pots house. I see Mrs. Pots in the front yard gardening while her husband waters the flowers.

"They own the flower store down the way. They grow everything there." Yris sems interested and starts to look at the flowers. Mrs. Pots sees her and walks up. She easily stands at seven feet with big muscles. Being a bear Faunus will do that to you.

"See anything you like dear?" Yris seems intimidated by her size and just shakes he head. Mrs. Pots smiles and giggles.

"You're so cute!" Yris dissappears and I start to laugh.

"I know that laugh." She looks over at me and scans me before walking over. She towers over me and bends down. She takes a sniff and gets a huge grin.

"Come her and give mama bear some sugar." I tried to run but she picked me up and started to hug me. They are called bear hugs for a reason but being hugged by an actual bear is much worse.

"Mrs...Pots...can't... _breathe_!" She drops me and I land on my back gasping for air.

"I missed you Grayson." I chuckled.

"S-same...oh my back." Yris reappears next to me seeing if I'm ok. I sit up and groan.

"How's Mr. Pots?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself. George, it's Grayson." Mr. Pots looks up from what he's doing and walks over.

"Grayson my boy how are you?"

"Good sir." I am ok with hugging him because he's human. These two are one of a few couples where one is Faunus and the other is human. In this town everyone is treated as an equal. It's what makes this place nice. Only Rufus and his idiot friends are slightly racist to Faunus.

"Where have you been? We missed you."

"I'm attending Beacon, sir." He looked impressed while Mrs. Pots let out a whistle.

"That makes sense. Did Qrow go with you?"

"No, why?" She eyes me confused.

"A few days after you left he left as well. We thought he was going with you somewhere and was going to catch up." Qrow's gone? Where to?

"I haven't seen him. I've been in contact with him but that's about it." I'm going to have to dig deeper into this.

"When you see him give him a hug for me."

"I don't know if mine are as good as yours but I can most certainly try." She started chuckling and then pointed to Yris.

"Who's this little sweet heart?"

"This is Yris, she's on my team at Beacon." Mrs. Pots picked up Yris and started to hug her.

"Any friend of Grayson's is a friend of mine." Yris looked like she was about to explode when Mr. Pots stepped in.

"Dear, she isn't as strong as me or Grayson." She set Yris down who looked like she was hit with a truck. Mrs. Pots started to laugh and ruffled her hair a little.

"She's adorable." Yris blushed and dissappeared again. They laughed and turned to me.

"What brings you out here Grayson?"

"My weapon broke so I paid a visit to Grahm." Mrs. Pots started to laugh.

"Poor guy was sad when you left. Said you were a good kid. Heck, a lot of people were sad when you left." This is surprising. I know that I helped people a lot and everyone knew me but I didn't think they would care if I was gone.

"Interesting. Well, we are going to go and head to Qrow's. See ya." They waved but I didn't make it two steps when Mrs. Pots hugged me again.

"We'll miss you ya fluffy doggy." Yris appeared, confused.

"Fluffy doggy?" Mrs. Pots smiled.

"Ya, he's really fluffy. Oh, he hasn't shown you yet." Yris shook her head.

"You got to show her dear." I shake my head quickly.

"Some people aren't huge fans of my looks. Mare was one of them for a while."

"So? She'll be fine, I can tell she's got a thing for you." Yris dissappeared while Mrs. Pots started to laugh.

"A...thing? I don't understand." Mrs. Pots shook her head while smiling.

"Well a thing is when someone-"

"We gotta go." I felt Yris grab me and lead me away from them. I am still confused. I waved back to the Pots and they waved back. She reappeared and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yris, what's a thing?" She paled and turned slightly invisible.

"N-nothing." I need to figure this out. Later. Yang probably knows.

"Whatever, let's head to Qrow's house and see if we can find anything." I really want to know where he went. He's practically my father, how could I not worry. We return to my motorcycle and start the short ride to the house. We could have walked like I used to but this is faster. We arrive at the house and it is starting to get late. Probably around 7:30. I sigh remembering this place. Just like when I left. We get to the front door and I knock.

"Qrow, it's me, Grayson. Are you home?" We waited and nobody responded. I went to the left and found the rock that sat in the same spot. I picked it up and found the spare key on the bottom. I unlocked the door and put the spare key back.

"That's nifty."

"Yup." I entered and couldn't help smiling at the house. Everything was friendly and spacy. I went to the living room and couldn't find anything. There were no strange scents. They most likely would have faded but it doesn't hurt to check. But, I could still smell Qrow's scent meaning he was here recently.

"Grayson, I found a note." I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. I pulled it off and started to read it out loud.

"Dear Grayson,

I am so happy to hear you got accepted to Beacon as well as getting your own team. I think you will enjoy having them around. You always bond to teams quickly. I want you to know where my hidden study is. I never did get to train you as much as I would have liked so this is my chance to help you learn more fighting skills. You'll find training books for any kind of weapon you want down there. In the living room go to the back right corner where the glass table with the candle is. Twist the candle to the right and then pull towards you. That's all I really have to say. Continue to grow and bond with people Grayson. Remember this. No Fear, ever. I love you Grayson. Stay safe and make sure Ruby doesn't fall off any more Nevermores like at initiation. She can be quiet a handful but I'm sure you'll be fine.

-Qrow

P.S. You really need to learn to understand social terms better." I smiled and felt a little emotional. I kept replaying that one part.

"I love you." Never really been told that. It's nice. Yris pointed at the back.

"There's more." I flipped the paper around and read the rest.

"I restocked the pantry and fridge for you. There's enough to make meatloaf in there for half an army should you need to. Or if Yang is here with you. If I recall, meatloaf is your favorite. Goodbye for now. I'll try to keep in contact." I put the note on the counter and went to the fridge. I opened the white double doors and let out a whistle.

"He wasn't kidding."

"EEP!" I turned quickly and saw a mountain of cans flooding out of the pantry. Yris was gone.

"You can reappear now, it's just cans." I hear a muffled voice from the pile and it moves a little. I move a couple of the cans aside and eventually see her ears. They twitch a little and I chuckle.

"You ok?" I hear a muffled, "Mhm." Causing me to start laughing. I move the cans and she pops up from the mini mountain.

"This could feed three armies." She stood up and brushed herself off. I set to work of cleaning the mess up and storing them in the pantry.

"I'm assuming Qrow wanted to get me with that as a prank. He did that once before. I forgot to warn you." She just started to chuckle and helped me to store all the cans. I took the ingredients I need and turned to Yris.

"Do you like meatloaf?"

"Very much so." I chuckled and got everything I needed to make it.

"This may take a while so feel free to take a look around." She nods and starts to leave to explore.

* * *

Grayson's old house is very interesting. Lots of pictures mostly consisting of Ruby, Yang, and a couple others. Even one of a younger Proffesor Ozpin with a man who has been in a couple pictures. Maybe this is Grayson's 'dad', Qrow. Is Grayson adopted? That would make sense, except how does this man know Ruby and Yang.

"Grayson." I call out to him from the hall.

"Yup?" He answers back in his casual, warm tone.

"Why are there so many pictures of Ruby and Yang and this man?"

"That man is my adoptive father of sorts and he just so happens to be Ruby and Yang's uncle. His name is Qrow." That makes more sense. I see a photo on a small piece of furniture at the end of the hall. It's dusty like the others so I pick it up and blow the dust away. I see the man but he looks only slightly older than in the other ones. On his right is a boy who has a snout and looks just like a wolf. What is he? He looks happy though. I rub the last of the dust away and see something in his hands. I look closer and I gasp while dropping the picture. The wolf boy has Shock Therapy.

* * *

 _Crash_. I had just put the meatloaf in the oven. I look up and down the hall.

"Yris? You ok?" She doesn't answer so I go down the hall. I see a picture on the ground at the end of the hall. I pick it up and see it's of me and Qrow the day I finished Shock Therapy. Then I realize that Yris must have seen it and realized this is me.

"Shit." I put the picture down and ran to find her. I search the whole house and find nothing. I head to the front door and see it wide open.

"Oh, Yris no." I get on the motorcycle and start it up. I have to find her. I knew her seeing what I look like would be bad, especially for her. I start to head to town to see if I can find her.

* * *

I ran. Not out of fear. But, for answers. I ran to the town which was very close. Easy for someone who is fast like me to get to in a minute or two. I ran down the main road until I found what I was looking for. I opened the door not caring if it was late. I entered and looked around the store taking in the smells of the shop.

"Who's there?" Grahm appeared and eyed me curiously.

"Aren't you that girl who was with Grayson earlier?" I nod, out of breath from sprinting here. He pulls up a chair by the counter for me while grabbing his own.

"What's wrong? Is Grayson in trouble?" I shake my head.

"No. I need to ask you some question." He leaned back and eyed me with interest and question.

"You saw what was under the mask didn't you?" I once again shook my head.

"Not exactly. I saw a photo with a wolf boy and Qrow. The boy had Grayson's weapon. Is that him?" He chuckled and stood while going to the back of the shop. He came back with the blue prints that looked incomplete and set them down while pulling a pencil off his ear.

"Can tell this in going to take a while. To answer your question, yes that is Grayson." I was shocked that he looked like that.

"W-what happened to him?" He continued with sketching and let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you what I know." He readjusted himself in his chair and continued.

"The day started out normal. Mr. Monroe, the doctor, came in requesting a gun for home defense. I thought this was strange seeing as nobody in this small town would do anything like rob a home. I asked why and he said Qrow came into town asking for medical suppiles. Said he was in a hurry and looked worried. He didn't know what the deal was but wanted to be safe rather than sorry seeing as his wife was six months pregnant when this happened. I sold him a magnum that was perfect for home defense. About a day later, I opened the shop like normal. Mare, the huntsman here, came in looking for ammo for his gun. I sold it to him like I always do. The door opened and Qrow stepped in with someone behind him. A boy who looked like a wolf. Not just the ears like a normal wolf Faunus...no, snout, fur, fangs, claws the whole package." I couldn't help but stir uneasily at hearing this. He continued.

"Qrow told me the boy needed a weapon so I did what I do best. Got him measured and checked his semblance and start to make him a weapon. Told me that the boy's name is Grayson. I don't hate Faunus, in fact I love Faunus. At first he scared me a little. But when I noticed that he had a passion in his soul and a kick to his spirit I calmed down and realized this was just a boy who wanted a weapon and some help. So I did just that. He had no previous memories, not even of his birthday. Told him that we would decide his birthday when we finished his weapon. He seemed happy about that and wanted to help me build it. I actually encourage people to help build their weapons to allow for easier mantainence later on. He arrived...a day later I think, maybe two. He worked on it with me and after a couple weeks we had it built. He was excited and wanted to become a huntsman. I made the weapon sturdy but for beginners figuring he would out grow it and find a better one. Guess not. Eh, that's probably a good thing. I don't trust a lot of these gun stores and smiths that much. Too many cutting corners." I shifted and felt my weapon. Good thing I built mine. He drew a big X over something before starting again.

"March 14. That was his new birthday and he was proud of it. Months passed and then he started to be more well known than he already was. People knew about him but had suspicions that he was some Grimm monster come to kill us all. He started to help people and they all took a liking to him. Helped Mist with bullies, helped the Pots' with their gardening, helped me around the store quiet a bit. Even went out with Mare on patrols every now and then. Everyone, except for a few, liked him. The problem was that he didn't like himself very much. He thought he was a monster. Qrow started to grow more distant from people and this carried over to him. Then suddenly, he just dissappeared. Poof, gone. Nobody knew why. Few days later, Qrow was gone as well. None of it made sense to anyone. We just moved on. Some of us never forgot him though. That's it. If you want more then talk to him."

This left me with lots of questions and the sudden stop was unexpected. I knew he told me everything so I just sat and tried to wrap my head around it. The door opened and I turned to see Grayson standing in the doorway.

"There you are. I was starting to worry." I could feel a little embarrassed that he was worried about me so I disappeared a little.

"S-sorry. I had to know if that was truly you in that photo." He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"I would have told you if you asked me." I feel really bad about thinking he wouldn't tell me. He sat with me just watching Grahm work on the blue prints before standing.

"The meatloaf is in the oven. We need to get back before the house burns down." I stand and follow him out to the motorcycle quietly.

"I'm sorry." He turned to me and turned his head sideways in confusion.

"For what?"

"For thinking you would keep hiding yourself." He chuckled and got on the bike and I got on behind him.

"I'm starting to realize that what other people think of me is much more important than what I think. When we get back I'm going to tell Ester and Ryan. No more hiding." I hugged a little closer to him when we started to move. I didn't have my helmet so the wind started to launch my braid and bow around a little.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." The short ride was spent in silence. We arrived and went to the kitchen. Grayson ran and opened up the door and pulled the tray out. He put it on a hot plate and started to shake his hands a little.

"Hot little bastard. Saved it." He cut some pieces and put them on plates. He gave me mine and sat in a chair across from me. It was still hot so I had to blow on it to cool it down. I took a bite and instantly took another ignoring the heat. It was so good. Grayson seemed to notice and started chuckling.

"Like it?"

"Mhm." I got out while taking another bite. He started to lift his mask to take a bite when he stopped.

"Screw it." He took the hat off and it almost looked like a normal wolf Faunus just with gray hair and large ears. Then he took the mask off and I got a little scared. His face was covered in grey fur and he looked worn and tired. He had a few scars along his face. The easiest one to see was the one along his snout that ran from the front to under his eye. His left ear had a clip taken out of it near the top outside. His eyes are what were the most striking about him. While most of him seemed tired and battle worn, his eyes were a bright, cheerful, electric blue. It almost seemed like electricity was coursing through them. The pupils were large slits that made him appear more animal like. He seemed to notice me staring at him and stared back.

"You're interested in my eyes as well aren't you?" I blushed and faded a little while looking away.

"S-sorry. They are just so bright." He shrugged and went back to eating. Despite being what he is, he is very mannered. I looked back at him without realizing it and was amazed. His entire face seemed to course with power and a lust for blood. His fangs sharp and ready to kill. His nose seemed to always be taking in the scents around him. Eyes always scanning. Ears tuned to hear any sound. He was indeed an animal. Physically, mentally he is just like me. A person looking to fit in and be cared for. His eyes glowed with a passion that seemed to want vengeance, or justice. Maybe both.

"How long have you been like this?" I hadn't realized I said that and felt ashamed for asking such a question. He didn't seem to care.

"For a while. I was a normal wolf Faunus before." I started to get curious.

"What happened?" His eyes flashed to ones that had pain and sadness in them.

"I was kidnapped by the White Fang and they experimented on me. At first to make me more human, when that failed they wanted to turn me into a weapon. They succeeded. The one thing they didn't plan on was their own weapon turning against them." His eyes flashed to that of anger and hatred. They then calmed and returned to their bright state.

"I escaped and met Qrow. He gave my life new meaning. He asked me to keep Ruby safe for him. I plan on doing just that." This made sense. Whenever someone seemed to mess with Ruby he got all tense and poised to strike. He's defending her for the man who saved his life. No one should ever have to go through what he's been through.

"But it has become much more. I've met people who have changed me. Yang, Ozpin, you." I felt a little confused by what he meant by me.

"What have I done? I'm just a coward." He stared at me through his piercing eyes.

"You have taught me that I shouldn't care what people think about me. There will always be people who accept me for being me." I didn't really teach him that. I was just there for him.

"Well, no worries I suppose." He stood while grabbing the plates and started to wash them. I watched him with entertainment. Despite what he has learned he's still ignorant. He finishes and grabs his hat and mask. Truth be told, I don't want him to put them back on. He doesn't and gestures for me to follow. He points to a room and I enter to see it's really big and homey.

"This is Qrow's but since he isn't here you can use it. Mine is just down the hall if you need me." He went to his room and I entered mine. I layed down on the bed and just looked at the ceiling. I don't normally sleep but now I really can't.

* * *

I can't sleep. Even without the uncomfortable mask and hat on it's hard. She took the news of what I am so much better than I thought she would. Not that that's a bad thing but it's just surprising is all. I looked up at the ceiling pondering how the other two would react. I heard my door open and Yris entered. I looked up at her. Is something wrong?

"What up?" She layed next to me on my bed much to my confusion. She layed on the edge and just watched me.

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head and just reached forward with her hand. I leaned back a little and she did the same. I calmed down and just gave her a small grin. She reached forward again, but slower. She touched my cheek and I flinched at the contact. She just looked at me and edged closer.

"You're not a monster like you think you are." I stared at her and saw she was staring closely at my eyes. She smiled and moved a little closer. She retracted her hand and just looked at me.

She leaned into my chest with her head just below my jaw. I couldn't help but be shocked and flinch away. I threw my hands up and froze.

"U-umm...Yris?" She looked up at me with her hazel eyes and just blinked. They seemed to swirl with almost a sort of sorrow. She leaned back into me and wrapped her hands around me a little.

"S-s-s-sorry." I looked closer and saw her face was no longer pale but rather red. Blushing? Why? I relaxed and put my arms around her with clear showing of my discomfort and inexperience with contact. I just sat there looking around confused. What am I supposed to do? I just sat and looked at her. She's warm and soft. That sounds strange but I don't know how else to describe it. Is this what friends do? She hums and relaxs when I do that. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing anymore. She nuzzles her head further into my chest and her breathing slows. I can feel her heart beating slower and slower. Her grip loosens a little and I realize she has fallen asleep. I knew she didn't have insomnia. I let out a breath and feel myself growing tired. It's strange how when she's next to me things just seem...calm. I let sleep take me away.

 **That was almost too fluffly for me. I almost choked to death on it, it was that fluffly. At least for me it was. Bonding is usually fluffy. Especially when one just found out the other is a wolf terrorist weapon. I'm going to stay away from the fluff for a while so I can clear my air way and breathe clearly. Unless people want a little more fluff. Just keep in mind that this shit ain't my strong suit and writting it is strange. This is why single guys who have never had a girlfriend don't write this shit. If they do then it is shit. Like this one. I'm sure someone enjoyed it but whatever. Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you. I will go into Yris' sleeping problems later. That will lead to a little more fluff but not much. That won't be for a while unless I get yelled at. Don't judge, I like writing torture scenes.**


	9. Electrischer Griefer

**I tried to type this once and it wouldn't work so I had to fix it. There's an hour down the drain. Stupid ass laptop.**

I awoke and kept my eyes closed. I tried to move but couldn't. Something was wrapped around me. I opened an eyes and saw Yris asleep against my chest. Her mouth was open and her ears would twitch every now and then. I stifled a chuckle and just sat unsure what to do. I decided to move her a little and all she did was groan and tighten her grip around me. I felt a little strange.

"Yris, wake up. We have to go to Grahm's soon." She mumbled something and then her eyes opened. They looked up at me and I stared at the hazel pools. She smiled and then looked around seeing the position she was in. She gasped and jumped a little. I jumped as well and then she backed up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I chuckled and stood.

"It's fine. We need to have some breakfast and then head to Grahm's." She nodded and followed me to the kitchen. Our breakfast was a simple one that consisted of cereal. We then went to town and reached Grahm's store right on time. We entered to see a sight that made me laugh. Grahm sprinting around with pure excitement fueling him. He slowed down and waved to us before continuing. I took a seat at the table and Yris did the same.

"You're not wearing the mask." I felt my face and smiled.

"Nope. Don't need it." I turned my attention back to, the still running around, Grahm. He dropped a box with parts along with the blueprints on the table. He grabbed another box with the tools we would need. He sat and put the blueprints forward.

"I call it Electrischer Griefer. I'm not holding anything back on this one. The metal we're using are almost invincible. You could shoot it with a tank round and it would be fine. It's a broadsword that can be used in one or two hands. It's going to be kick ass." I looked at the design for the sword and was impressed.

The handle was big for two or one hands like he said. It had a small spike on the bottom which is probably good for pummling people with. The guards for the handle were two pieces that jut out similar to the ones on Juane's sword. The blade was a couple feet long but looked like it would be fairly heavy. But according to Grahm it would be as light as Shock Therapy. The base of the blade was curved so it looked like waves and on those waves the edges were serrated. The blade in the middle was straight but bent in so it got thinner. The waves picked up close to the top with the same serrated edges. All along the blade were four black lines. The outside two were zig zagged like lightning bolts, while the two inner ones were wavey. What they are for is beyond me.

"The blade is light and durable and despite the serrated edges they won't snag. The lines are conductors allowing electricity to travel through the blade with ease. You'll like the deadly edge this beauty will give you." I looked at the gun form that, like the previous, was a shotgun but was bigger and stronger.

It has a lever action and has no stock and a short barrel. It also is a break action that probably allows me to put some shells in it. The lines still run along the weapon and it looks dangerous.

"Lever action that uses your electricity for the shot. You can use it multiple times to make a more powerful shot. You have no stock and a shorter barrel allowing for better control as well as being able to shoot it with one hand. The break will allow you to load these beauties." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver shotgun shell that was about 10 gauge. It looked like it had a lot of power. I took it and was surprised by the light weight it had.

"Silver dust infused bullet that can destroy a small pack of Beowolfs with ease. That's what they infuse anti-tank ammo with for that extra kick. I get these for free so I can get you them whenever you want. I sent a box to Beacon already." This thing would have been nice when we were fighting that paladin.

"Just make sure you're standing a ways away...unless blowing up is your thing." Yris shot me a grin that me me groan.

"Not my fault." I turned back to Grahm who had a huge grin on his face.

"How long will it take to build?" He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Should be done by tomorrow afternoon if we give it all we got. It's a fairly straight forward weapon. Us two can smash through it easily." Yris raised her hand shyly, like a kid who has a question in class.

"Yes?"

"I can help. I built my weapon and multiple others." Grahm nodded and then went back to his thoughts.

"We should be done by tonight then. Now let's go. Go, go, go!" We set to work for the next few hours to finish my weapon.

* * *

"Almoooooost...done!" The last piece was set and we stood back and looked at the weapon sitting on the table. Grahm gestured me forward. I grabbed the handle and lifted. It was just as light as Shock Therapy if not more so. I focused and it switched to the shotgun form. I switched it back and sent electricity through it.

"Perfect." I took a clean rag and cleaned off my weapon.

"What do I owe you Grahm?" He started laughing while cleaning himself off.

"Just tell anyone who asks that I made it. That's all. I'll keep in touch so if you need anymore ammo for the break action I can put in an order for you." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Grahm. I'll recomend you to Ozpin and see if he wants to hire you at the academy." His eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Holy shit. That would be awesome." He had always wanted to work on weapons for people who were proffesional. Beacon may not be the most proffesional but it is the most prestigious.

"I'll talk to Ozpin." He held out his hand.

"Deal." I shook it and left. We head across the street to Tanner's. We enter and he smiles when he sees me.

"I knew it was you yesterday Grayson. Everything is ready. I'll go get it." He leaves to the back and we wait patiently. He comes out with the strap and the dress.

"Here you are." I put the strap on and sheathe my sword. I take my knife out and sheathe that on the front pouch. Yris looks at the dress smiling.

"Thank you very much sir." Tanner just laughs and waves at us as we leave.

"No problem. Come again." We go to the motorcycle and drive back to the house. We make dinner that was pasta and chicken. Afterwards I go to the living room and see the table with the candle. Yris waits behind me. I twist and pull. The wall to my left opens and we see a staircase that leads down. I turn to Yris who just gives me a shrug.

"Well...let's go." I start to go down the stairs. We reach a room that is pitch black. I may be part Faunus but it is hard to see in the dark sometimes. I hit the lights and stare in awe at the sight. A huge room with a training area on the right, a giant computer in the middle, and a weapon maintenance area on the left. On the far left was a small library and upon closer inspection I saw the combat books that Qrow mentioned in the note. I searched and saw one for broadswords. I took the book and skimmed it quickly. I looked up to see Yris in the training area just looking around. I walked up to her and she looked back at me smiling.

"You wanna fight real quick before we crash for then night?" She answered my question by walking to one end and taking a fighting stance. I walked to the other side and took a relaxed but tense stance. We both drew our weapons at the same time resulting in a low hiss to echo through the whole underground den.

"Let's go." I had the sword in my right hand like I did with Shock Therapy and had it down by my side at an angle. My left hand slightly up and ready to move. Yris had her stance relxed with her axe over her shoulder in her right hand and her left on her hip. Her whole stance and attitude changed. She gave me a dark grin and I just growled at her. She frowned and put the axe in both hands and got ready.

She ran forward and I shot a bolt of electricity at her and she reacted by ducking under it and then dissappearing. I took some sniffs and kept my ears tuned for any sound. I put my sword in both hands and held it in front of me and closed my eyes. I heard a slight russle to my right and I swung and sparks flew from where meaning I hit her axe. She was gone and I got ready again. I heard the sound of an action. I got ready to jump. Nothing happened but I stayed ready. I heard the sound of the arrow being shot. I jumped to the side and the impact sent dust in the air. I heard a blow coming at my head. I rolled away and stood while swingning to where it came from. More sparks flew in the air.

"This is fun." I heard her laugh and it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. I stood ready and waited. I felt a blow to my leg knocking me to my knees. I let it take me and I rolled away and saw sparks fly from where I was. I stood and charged while slashing. Something tripped me and I face planted. I jumped up and got hit from the left. I swung to the left and then got hit from the right. I swung and missed. I waited and calmed my breathing. I closed my eyes and let out breath. I heard a sound that was from a swing. I held my sword out and felt the hit from her. Despite her size she packs a hell of a punch. I was blown back and skidded across the floor. I slowed down by stabbing the ground with my sword. Yris appeared in front of my in a jumping attack coming straight at my head. I let go of my sword and jumped back.

I pulled my knife out and took my stance. I'm much better at hand to hand combat anyways. I slowly made my way to my sword. Despite being less skilled with it, it has more range and will give me a better chance. Yris does have a large weapon. I jumped over a swing that was coming at my legs. I almost reached my sword when Yris appeared, leaning on the blade that was still stuck in the ground. She flashed me a grin and I gave her one back. She stood up and slammed her axe down and started to walk towards me. I started to do the same until we were a foot away. I stared down at her and crossed my arms. A large gamble but one I'm willing to take. We stand off and she gives me a cocky grin. I keep a straight face. Her grin fades and changes to a scowl.

I'm flying through the air and land on my back. I stand and see Yris walking towards me with her axe dragging behind her making a scratchy noise. I walk towards her and when we get close we both take our respective stances. She swings at my body and I jump back while running forward for a stab. She moves to the side and swings around at me again. I duck and when I come for an attack she's gone. I get ready and know that this is the final part. I swing to my left and my knife deflects off her axe. I jump back and charge. I drop kick and hit something. I get up and see Yris a few feet away pulling her braid back and fixing her ribbon.

I imbue my knife with electricity and smile. She drops her axe and takes a fighting style that looks like a loose more speedy form of boxing. We charge each other and start swinging. I try a right hook with my knife and she ducks and kicks my gut. I ingnore it and swing with my left, clipping her shoulder. She responds with a gut punch. I follow with a knife slash at her arm. It hits home but her aura protects her. The electricity definitely threw her off a little. It didn't last to long. She backs up and spin kicks me in the face. I spin back from the force and get ready again.

We slowly approach each other and she takes the first swing. I bat her left hook away and kick her legs. She loses her balance and I try for an uppercut. She bends away from it and jumps above me and onto my back. I shake and try to throw her off me. She hangs on while delivering fierce kicks to my back. After the fifth I jump back and attempt to crush her. She moves but I get her leg a little. I roll over her and stand. She gets up but is dazed from getting run over. Just like what I did against that one girl. I still have to be careful. I was over confident last time. I carefully approach and swing with my left. It connects with her jaw and she stumbles back. I swing again but she gains control and gets a hold on me and trips me. She knocks me onto my stomach and sits on my back with my knife hand underneath her.

I try to shake but can't get her off. She applies pressure and my grip loosens and I drop the knife. She picks it up and places it to my neck.

"I win." She gets up and gives me my knife back. I sheathe it and pop my neck.

"Ouch." She does the same to her jaw and I chuckle. I grab Electrischer Griefer and sheathe it. Yris grabs her axe and we sit on the bench and catch our breaths.

"You kicked my ass." She shakes her head.

"You had me on the ropes for a bit there." I did but she got out of it and took me down.

"Regardless, that was fun." She nods her head in agreement and we stand and head back up. I grab the broadsword book before we leave. I start to close the door and smile.

"Goodbye for now." I retire to my room and start to read the book. I need to widen my stance and keep my shoulders at a slight angle with my sword shoulder slightly back. I read for a bit until Yris comes back in and lays next to me.

"Again?" She nods and looks at the book with me. After a few minutes she starts to crack a grin.

"You were doing it all wrong."

"Thanks." I close the book and start to relax.

"Why are you in here with me again?" She looks around in thought and shrugs.

"It just feels safer." I still don't know why she doesn't sleep.

"Why don't you sleep?" She flinched like she was hit and made a quiet whimper.

"Sorry." I don't know what I did but it seemed to have a negative effect.

"I-It's fine. J-Just my p-past." She must have had some hard times like me. I don't ask but just chuckle.

"That puts both of us in the same boat." She nods and calms down. I close my eyes and fall asleep easily.

* * *

"Grayson. Wake up." I open my eyes and see a black figure. The figure has ears that are animal of sorts but what they are I can't tell.

"Who are you?" The figure doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry." I reach for the figure and it just backs away.

"I failed you." The voice is not one I'm familiar with. It's female but is also unknown.

"Who are you?" I ask again. The figure comes closer.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Just know that there are other worlds out there and they have people who are like you. Chosen. An Avatar." What does that mean?

"I don't understand." The black figure chuckles.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Just know that sooner or later you will have to enter some of these worlds and fight to help defend them." The figure states darkly. I go to ask some more questions when she starts to dissappear.

"Come back!" She dissappears and everything becomes as black as she was.

* * *

I wake up and Yris is looking up at me confused.

"What's wrong? You were tossing and turning in your sleep." I rubbed my snout and shook my head.

"A strange women came to me and said I was something called an Avatar. She also said something about other worlds and people like me. None of it made sense and before I could get any information from her she vanished." Yris looked just as perplexed as me. I looked at the clock and saw it was two in the morning. I leaned back and turned to the concerned fox girl and smiled.

"Let's try to get some sleep." She nodded and edged closer to me. I had to ask her a couple questions first. Something that has been eating at me for a while.

"What are your parents like?" She flinched a little.

"W-Why do you ask?" I just gave her a shrug and stared at her.

"Never met mine so I was just curious. You have a picture of yours hanging by your bed so you must be close to them." She shook a little and let out a breath.

"They were close to me. They died when I was younger. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Is that why you don't sleep well?" She shook a little and then nodded.

"Partly." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Sorry about asking." She smiled and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's ok. I miss them but I shouldn't forget about them." She came closer to me and like before her breathing slowed with her heart beat. She eventually fell asleep and I soon joined her.

* * *

I woke up and saw Yris sleeping soundly next to me. I looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty. I'll let her sleep a little more. I sit until it's seven. I nudge her a little and she grunts.

"Five more minutes." I chuckled and allowed it. After five minutes I nudged her again.

"Five more minutes."

"I already gave you five minutes." She opened an eye and looked at me. Her other one opened and she sat up and yawned.

"O*Yawn*k" I sat up and went to the kitchen. I started to make some bacon and eggs. Basic but delicious. I started when Yris came out looking drowsy. She sat and yawned.

"Tired?"

"No. Just have to wake up first." I grinned and continued cooking. I served her her meal and she started to eat. I finished mine and started to eat as well. I finished before she did and started to clean up. She came next to me and helped. Once we were done we gathered our things and got ready. I put the mask and hat on.

"I like you better with them off." I shrug while making sure it's snug.

"Some people won't agree with you unfortunetly." I finish and make sure not to forget the book and my new outfit. I wait at the door and Yris comes down and smiles.

"You ready?" She nods and we head out to the motorcycle. We get on and begin the couple hour ride back to the school.

* * *

It's been two and a half hours meaning we are almost back.

"Almost there." I hear her make some kind of noise of awknoledgement. We see the tower of Beacon in the distance. Then we hear the sirens. Why? I wasn't speeding. I look back and see the same cops from before.

"Ah crap." I speed up and Yris holds on. They pull up besides us and start to speak through the speaker.

"Pull over! We're ready for you this time." I wave to them and head to the other side of the road. They weren't kidding when they said thay they were ready. They were weaving through traffic easily. I kept the speed up and dodged everything easily. There were more cops joining the fray. Things were getting a little too heated.

"Hang on!" She complied and I pushed the blue button on the left handle. The hiss of the nitrous started to fire up. The exaughst started to spew blue fire and I watched the speedometer as we sped up. 100, 110, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 175! We were a blur and it felt awesome. I went to the right side of the road and saw a truck with an almost ramp on the back. I went up and we flew through the air. We flew off the road and landed on a dirt path. I slowed us down and stopped. I was shaking from the adrenaline.

"H-Holy...hell." Was all that I could say right now. Yris was shaking like a leaf in a tornado.

"Y-You ok?" She nodded though I could barely tell with how much she was shaking. I started to laugh.

"We really need some safer hobbies." She only did her shakey nod.

"Y-Ya." We calmed down and then slowly rode into town and to the school. I parked the bike and checked on it.

"Looking good. Just to make sure I'll have Yang check you out." I left the garage with Yris and we made our way to out dorm. I motioned for Yris to stay quiet. I knocked and we heard Ester.

"Ya?"

"Candy Gram." The door opened a few seconds later and Ester stood in the doorway smiling.

"That was fast." I shrugged and entered. Ryan was cleaning his gun and waved to us.

"How was it?" I pulled Electrischer Griefer out and showed them. Ryan seemed to be mostly interested in his weapon while Ester was absolutely taken by it.

"That is so much better than your shitty metal pole that you had." As much as I liked Shock Therapy, she's right. I sat down and looked at Yris. She seemed to guess what I was asking and nodded. I turned my attention to the other two.

"You guys want to see what I look like without my mask?" Ester nodded with excitement while Ryan tried to act like he wasn't interested even though he clearly was. I undid the back and pulled the hat off. They stared at my ears and waited. I pulled the mask off and they dropped their jaws. Ester was the first to get her senses back.

"That's cool." She took it well. Ryan just narrowed his eyes at me.

"This isn't as bad as you made it seem." He cracked a grin and I relaxed.

"I thought you guys wanted to kill me if you saw what I looked like." Ester looked offended.

"You're our leader and friend. I may beat the shit out of you if you surprise me, and call you puppy and pet you but that's about it." What have I done? This is just like Yang when she found out I had a tail. She then started to rub my head.

"Good puppy." I swiped her hands away. She just chuckled and backed up. Ryan just smiled.

"It's nice to have you back sir." I stared at him and he corrected himself quickly. I got a message on my scroll and I opened it to see it was from Ozpin.

"Ozpin wants to see all of us." They looked just as shocked as I was. We wasted no time and made our way to his office. He greeted me with a smile.

"How are you Mr. Grayson and Ms. Fuchs-Blut?" I had never heard Yris' last name so I was a little confused by it. It is rather strange.

"Good sir. I have my new weapon." He nodded while taking a sip from his generic coffee cup.

"Good, because I'm sending you four on an early mission. You will be accompanied by a huntsman like all first year students are. Mr. Aquatos. The Grimm defense teacher. In case you aren't familiar, he teaches students how to defend themselves and others from specific Grimm. I suggest you go talk to him for your mission briefing." We all stood and thanked him. He called to me before I left.

"Yes sir?"

"Next time you want to have fun, please don't speed down the highway being chased by the police." I chuckled uneasily

"Sorry?"

"Mhm." I left and Yris who was listening was grinning. We made our way to the classrom that Ozpin told us Aquatos would be in. We look in and see it is in progress. We enter quietly and watch. We see a man who looks like he's in his mid thirties with pale blue hair and a large beard. He looked like a pirate though he was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue tie. The shirt wasn't tucked in and the tie was messy. He was well built and looked very strong. He had dark blue pants and he seemed to be disscussing some tactics for Grimm.

"I'll demonstrate." He went to a cage that was as big as he was. He opened it and an Ursa came out. The students in the front row panicked a little but the proffesor calmed them down. The Ursa started to pace around him. He was unarmed from what we could tell. The Ursa tried to swipe him with its paw only for Aquatos to side step and deliver a bone shattering kick to the Ursa's leg. It fell down and tried to get up. He left it there and walked forward.

"Ursas are slow so use speed to fight them. Then deliver a powerful blow to their legs. Despite their size, an Ursa has really weak legs." The Ursa got up and went to tackle him causing some students to call out for him to turn around. He moved to the side again and the Ursa flopped to the ground. He followed by taking a curved dagger from his shirt pocket and slashing the Ursa's throat open.

"There you have it. The mighty Ursa defeated by a man armed with only his mind and a dagger. The class started to clap and then he chuckled.

"Who wants to fight a Deciever?" One student with a large weapon on his back raised his hand. The professor gestured him forward. He brought out a chest the size of a car engine. The boy started to laugh.

"Whatever is small enough to be in there certainly can't hurt me." Aquatos raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see." He opened the box and nothing happened. Then a shadowy aura came out and flew around. It came towards the boy who took a swing at it. It backed away and then hovered a few feet away from him. It hissed a dark and menacing hiss. The boy froze and the aura turned into a giant snake. It made a King Taijitu look friendly. The boy backed away and dropped his weapon. The snake reared back and hissed at him. The boy fell on his back and started to crawl away. Aquatos went in front and glared at the creature.

"Back...now." The snake glare at him and then went back to the box. The boy grabbed his sword and left. Aquatos looked at the crowd and right at me. He pointed at me.

"Come here boy." I stood and walked down to him.

"Want to know a secret?" I nod.

"Never be afraid. Ever." I nod again and go to the box. The shadow comes out and glares at me. I glare back and it just sits. I stay focused and then it chuckles darkly. It morphs into the man who came to me when I was being experimented on. Then it created the scientists as well. They had the shots and the tanks of chemicals.

"Don't worry." They said collectively, "We'll make you _perfect!"_ I can't panick. I can't panick. Won't panick. They came close to me and got ready to inject me and I snapped. I drew my sword and slashed one. He split into two. I slashed at them and they backed away from me. They all kept chanting the same thing.

"We'll make you perfect. _Perfect. Perfect. Perfect."_ I backed into a corner and felt myself drop Electrischer Griefer. They came closer and closer.

"Y-You're not real." They started to laugh darkly.

"Aren't we? After all you're proof of what we did. We made you the perfect being." I fell to my knees and covered my ears.

"Shut up!" They circled me and started to chant.

 _"Aren't you happy with what we've done to you? We made you perfect. Maybe, we should continue. Inject you more. Put you through more pain. Make you more of a monster. Would you like that?"_ I can't take this. I can't take this.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I sent electricity in every direction to destroy them. They fizzled to foaming piles. I was panting. Then they all reformed and there was even more of them.

 _"You can't get rid of us. Every moment you live is another reminder of us. You. Will. Never! Be rid of us."_ I fell to my knees again and tried to sound them out. They surrounded me and started to laugh in dark voices. They need to stop. They need to stop. Someone stop them. Please!

"Don't let them! Please! Someone help!" I cried out hoping someone could help me.

 _"No one can help you, Grayson. This is your own private hell and we're your companions the whole way."_ I tried to shoot them with electricity but couldn't. I fell to my side and curled up.

"Don't. Don't. Don't. Please. Please. Please. Someone. _Anyone. Help me."_ They continued to cackle and shout at me.

 _"Perfect creation. Perfect creation. Our perfect creation."_ I need this nightmare to end. Then they stopped. I didn't move. I felt someone next to me.

"Grayson. Are you ok?" That voice. Yris. I felt contact and I tensed up.

"They're gone boy." I opened my eyes and saw Yris kneeling next to me rubbing my arms. The teacher was next to her watching me carefully. I slowly sat up. I rubbed my head to try and soothe the head ache.

"Are you ok?" I nodded slowly.

"I-I need to sit here a bit." They didn't argue and instead the teacher went back to the class. I looked over and saw Ester and Ryan were next to me as well. The class was deathy silent and watching me.

"That was a Deciever. It will diguise itself as a persons worst fears and use that against them. Similar to that of a Tormentor." A student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What is a Tormentor?" Aquatos exhaled slowly and ran a hand through his beard.

"They replay memories people have that cause them to be tormented. Things like nightmares. They replay sounds, things similar to videos from their eyes. They make Decievers look nice. They look like white flying squids with three red eyes. They have black masks instead of the usual white masks. Their third eye plays the memory video to people. Their one weakness is if a person overcomes that them, even for a second, they explode. That's the only way to kill them." Everyone soaked in the information silently and then the bell rang. He walked back to me after dismissing everyone.

"You ok?" I nod and rest my head on my knees.

"That was some fear. I'm guessig you guys are Team GREY?" Yris answers for me.

"Ya. You ok Grayson?" I face her and nod.

"Ya. Just not something I was expecting." Aquatos paced around and stroked his beard.

"Nobody expects it. They usually expect it to be something like a giant spider or snake. Then they get hit by something far worse." I was still confused how he got the thing to run from him.

"Why didn't it change for you?"

"Because it's fear is me. If they don't fear you then they will try to scare you. Scare it and they will run away." That makes sense except I thought Grimm never really ran. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Decievers aren't like normal Grimm. They have fear just like us. They also know that if they become a persons fear than that person can't fight and they can feed off their fear or despair. It's quiet smart." I hate those things. I stand and can still hear their voices echoing.

"What's our mission?" He smiled at me.

"Glad to see you don't just bend over and die right away. For a student of your age and past you lasted a long time against the Deciever. Anyways, I'll brief us on the way. We leave tomorrow morning. Meet at the pad at seven fifteen." With that he left. I walked back to the dorms and took my hat and mask off. I need fresh air. I sit on my bed and just try to focus on clearing my head. Yris sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You feeling better?"

"Ya." She nods and just sits quietly. Ester is just watching me closely while Ryan looks out the window.

"You need to talk about it?" I shake my head. I don't want to be reminded of those men. I don't want to be reminded what they did to me. I just need to relax. I rest my head in my hands and groan.

"It felt so real. Like they were actually there trying to experiment on me again." Ester stood and paced around the room.

"So let me get this straight. You were kidnapped, experimented on, escaped, trained and now you are guarding Ruby?" I nod slowly. I explained it to her already but the story is pretty far fetched.

"Well...shit." I lightly chuckled. Man, getting out of this is harder than you would think.

"What do you think our mission is?" I look at Ryan who is now focused on us. I can only offer him a shrug as a response. Ester than stands.

"Well we should get dinner. I'm famished." I nod, put my mask and hat on and start to follow them. Yris stayed next to me the whole time. We reached the cafeteria and when we arrive people start to look at me.

"Guess word travels fast." That is most likely correct Ester. I grab some food and sit with Team Rwby and Jnpr. They are relatively quiet.

"I know you guys heard about earlier. So please, stop tip toeing around me." They nod slowly and Juane is the first one to start talking.

"So your fear was scientists with shots and chemicals?" I nod him his answer.

"They turned me into what I am today. They are not what I fear the most. What I fear the most is that they'll come back and try to do to me what they did before." Weiss scoffed.

"There's a reason that class is for third and fourth years. First and second years can't handle it." Wasn't my choice to be in there.

"I noticed." Yang tried to cheer me up with a joke but all it did was cause the tension to be raised a little. I finished my food and stood.

"I'll head back so you guys can have a cheerful dinner." Nobody stopped me. Yris joined me.

"You don't have to follow me to keep an eye on me. I'm fine." She frowned.

"Remember when you said we were in the same boat?" I don't respond but she continues.

"That means that we have to have each others back and help each other when we fall. We're in this together." I smile at her and I'm sure she knows it. We get back to the dorm and I throw the mask and hat off. The door opens and everyone enters.

"What are you guys doing here?" I was especially surprised when team Cfvy entered as well.

"We came to help a friend." Yang said for the mass population. I looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks guys. Now then, what are we gonna do?" Ruby pulled out a board game and smiled.

"Got it covered."

"Sign me up then." We all let out a cheer and started to play the game.

We played for a couple hours with cheering, jokes, and a secret stash of candy that Nora had been saving up for a party like this. Team Cfvy was the first to go due to having to study for a test that was coming up. Jnpr left next because Nora was getting a sugar crash. Rwby left a few minutes later.

"Thanks guys. Really." Team Rwby exchanged glances and they all, even Weiss, gave me as they call it a group hug.

"We got your back Grayson. Never forget that." They set me down and I smiled at them.

"Alright. Now begone. This is to soft for an abomination like me." I said sarcastically making them chuckle as they left. I lay on my bed and started to relax.

"I'm glad to have so many friends. It's nice." Ester threw a piece of paper at me.

"You just now figure that out? Moron." I glared at her.

"I thought we were your only family?" She started laughing.

"You are...doesn't mean you aren't going to get the bad end of me as well." I grinned at her and looked back up at the bed above me.

"That's true." We turned the lights out and just like she had been doing, Yris came and laid next to me.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" I whispered to her. She just shrugged.

"It just feels safer."

"Ok. The others are going to find out sooner or later. I don't think normal people do this. I mean, Ester and Ryan don't." Yris face palmed.

"What?"

"Nothing." We started to settle down when the lights turned on. Ester had her scroll and took multiple pictures.

"Well, isn't this cute~" I was confused. Yris dissappeared and then the covers on her bed moved.

"I don't understand." Ester face palmed as well.

"Grayson, you have much to learn." I do. Qrow did tell me to understand social terms and such better.

"Very well. Then what is a thing?" Even Ester seemed confused.

"What?" I need to re-phrase.

"Someone said Yris has a thing for me. I don't understand." Ester got a huge grin on her face.

"Did they now. What else did they say?"

"Nothing, Yris dragged me away shortly after that." Ester turned to Yris, who's eyes were glaring at her from under the covers.

"That's pretty funny isn't it Yris?" Yris looked both scared and like she wanted to kill Ester.

"Wonder if I should spill the beans?" Spill the beans? An expression I assume. Haven't heard that one before.

"Don't. Please." Ester just tapped her chin.

"Oh alright, I suppose." Yris seemed to calm down a lot.

"But, one day I won't hide it anymore." Yris seemed calm but a little panick was coming back.

"I still don't know what a thing is."

"Tell you when you're older. Yris, I already have my pictures. Not to mention I already sent them to everyone. You're clear." Yris dissappeared and reappeared next to me. Ryan just watched and groaned.

"I left being a soldier for this?" I fell asleep shortly after. Still not knowing what a thing is.

* * *

I woke up and saw it was six fourty five. I woke the others up and we started to get ready. I looked at my new outfit and smiled. Why not? I put the undershirt and sleeveless coat on. I then tied the wraps on and put the mask on. No hat. I approached my team after changing and Ester just whistled.

"Look at you go Grayson. Nice change of clothes and nice muscles too." I chuckled. My muscles aren't that impressive. I'm really skinny.

"I thought you might like it." We went and got breakfast. My arms caused the few people who were up early to glare at me confused but I just ignored them. We got to the pad and saw Aquarios. He was really dressed like a pirate. He even had the hat. His weapons were two cutlasses that had guns built into the handle. He was someone who looked like you don't mess with and walk away in one piece. He greeted us and we climbed on the Bullhead.

"What's our mission?" He sat down in a seat and we all did except Ryan who prefered to stand.

"We have caught wind of an abondoned facility hidden in the middle of a forest. Outside of some small town called Lelsten." I couldn't believe what I had heard.

"Do we have any intel or pictures?" He gave me a file and I looked at a picture and almost dropped it. The others were worried.

"Grayson, what's wrong?" I turned to Yris.

"This is the place I was made."

 **Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Well, sorry for the cliff hanger...not! Anyways, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!**


	10. Torment

**Early warning! This chapter is not for the faint of heart. I'm being dead serious. This is a very sad and disturbing chapter. I had to do it sooner or later for the purpose of the plot. Ifyou don't like death and lots of blood and suffering then don't read. You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Time for Grayson to face his past. What will be there? Who knows. The others may have to face a similar trial.**

 **Grayson: Do I have to?**

 **LucarioKid: Agghh! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the facility.**

 **Grayson: Oops.**

 **Ryan: Come on Grayson we got to move.**

 **Grayson: Fine. I'll get you LucarioKid.**

 **LucarioKid: ...I'm scared for my life. If I wind up dead then tell the police it was Grayson.**

We flew in silence the rest of the way. Nobody knew what to say. Yris was the most shocked out of us all. Aquatos didn't seem that affected but he could have just been hiding it.

"We're nearing the drop site. Get ready, Grimm activity has been going up in this area." He stood by the door and opened it. The sound of the engine and the fast moving air hurt me and Yris' ears a little but we just ignored it.

"See you down there." Aquatos gave us a cheeky grin and jumped off. Ryan pointed at the door smiling.

"I like him." Ryan ran and jumped out as well. I decided not to wait and leave my partner without cover so I jumped after him. The air flew past me as I fell. The trees and entire area looked the same as when I escaped the facility. I tucked in and pointed down, picking up speed.

"Yeeeeeehaaaaaaaaw!" I looked to my right to see Ester diving past me at an alarming speed. She hit the tree tops a few seconds later making me a little concerned. I opened up my arms and leveled out. I pulled out Electrischer Griefer and got ready. I stabbed into the first tree I saw and held on. I slid down the tree and stopped a few feet from the bottom. I dislodged my sword and dropped to the ground. I changed it to gun form and checked my surroundings.

"You guys hear me?" I tapped the ear piece they had given us and waited. Something poked me in the head and I turned to see Ester hainging upside down from a tree with a huge grin.

"I hear you." I shook my head and waited. Aquatos came on over the coms.

"Hey kids. Glad to see one of you made it to the ground in one piece." At this point Ester hopped on and chuckled.

"Two."

"Three." So Ryan was ok. What about Yris.

"F-four. Kinda." I was a little worried and pressed the piece again.

"What do you mean?" I felt something hit my head and saw an acorn fall to the ground. I looked up and saw Yris dangling on a half broken branch with terror in her eyes.

"There you are. I'm coming, just don't move." She glared at me darkly.

"Where can I go?" I started to climb making good use of my claws to get to her. I reached the base of her branch and slowly reached over to her. I took one of her hands and pulled her over to me. She held onto my back and I climbed down. We got to the ground and she hopped off.

"That was scary." Ester snorted and hopped down with enough energy to rival Nora.

"Everything scares you. Aren't you excited? This is our first mission." We heard a noise from the bush near us and we aimed our guns/crossbow at it. Ryan popped out and smiled at us. We lowered our weapons and I chuckled.

"How did you find us so fast?" He pointed up at the tree I pulled Yris out of.

"Orange isn't a very stealthy color." Yris dissappeared a little causing Ryan to give her a thumbs up.

"Head to my location kids." Aquatos' voice rang over the coms. There was one problem with that order.

"How?" Ryan pointed to his left arm that had a tactical pad on it.

"Of course. Wait a minute, that's how you found us isn't it?" He turned his attention to the pad and smirked a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sir." Ya right. He pointed to our left and started to walk. We all followed him and after a few minutes found Aquatos leaning against a tree looking bored.

"There you are. Let's not watse any time. The facility is this way." I cringed at that word. It wouldn't be something I would call a facility. Hell hole would be more fitting. We started walking towards the location of my first home. We came to a clearing and at the other side was the charred facility.

"Here we are." On the wall one could faintly make out the White Fang insignia. I sighed and started walking towards it.

"Let's get this over with." The others didn't object and just followed me. We came to the door and I went to open it. I paused and just looked at the burnt handle. I gritted my teeth and twisted. I pushed and had to apply some force to get it open. I got it to open all the way and looked inside. I caught my breath as I entered. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Ryan looking at me.

"I got your back." I nodded to him and continued. Even for me with my night vision it was hard to see. I had always wanted to try this trick but wasn't sure if it would work. I concentrated my electricity to my right hand and opened it. A ball of electricity appeared and lit the whole room. This was some type of facility all right. The remains of some type of secretry desk could be seen. A charred corpse was a few feet away from it. I knelt down and growled.

"Damn." This person probably didn't even know what was going on in the back where I was. When I started the fire they must have been stuck in here and burnt to death. I stood and looked around the area. The way it looked was like it was a cover up. They didn't want people to know what was happening in the back.

"There's a couple doors that lead to the back." I looked over at Ester and nodded. We all went down the hall and saw a door at the end that said, "Employees only." I walked up to the door and slammed into it a few times. Ryan walked up next to me and smiled.

"May I?" I gestured him forward and he looked at the door for a few seconds. He pulled his pistol out of his holster and shot the hinges. He then kicked the door down, twirled his pistol, and holtered it. He stood to the side and gestured me forward. Me and Yris entered when we heard a strange creaking noise. I grabbed her and jumped away from the door as the ceiling above it collapsed. When everything settled down I went to the now shut off doorway.

"You guys ok?" I looked through a hole and saw the three of them.

"We're fine. You guys ok?" I looked back at Yris who was a bit shaken up but otherwise was fine.

"We're good here." Aquatos' blue eyes appeared at the door and he just chuckled.

"Well, this makes things fun. You two head around and see if we can meet up. Keep the coms open." I nod and turn back to Yris. She brushed herself off and nodded to me that she was ready. I walked forward and started observing the area.

"Wonder where we should go." She just shrugged and we walked the hallway. We saw a strange glowing light and we paused.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Ryan and Ester followed their teacher through the corridors in hopes that they would reunite with the rest of their team. This place could be very unsafe and if they got caught under another fall in like that then they could be trapped, or worse. They walked down the hallway that was to the left and just followed it. They turned right and heard something that sounded like ice being cracked. Aquatos seemed to know what this was and got ready.

"What is it?"

"I hope I'm wrong." They saw a strange light appear from around the corner. Then a floating, white squidlike creature with three eyes and an almost black mask appeared.

"Is that a-"

"Tormentor. They hang around in groups. Hopefully they haven't found your friends. I need to warn them." Aquatos touched his communicator.

"Grayson...Yris? Speak to me dammit." He listened and what he heard he didn't like.

"Skkkshhhkshhhhkssskhhh." He threw his hand to his side in frustration.

"Dammit, I'm just getting static." He started to walk towards the creature motioning for the other two to stay behind. He stared at the creature. It glared at him and then let out a quiet shriek before exploding.

"Stay behind me and I'll handle these things." The two members of team GREY nodded and started to follow him. He moved slowly and calmly. He saw more glowing from a door to his right and entered slowly. He saw a Tormentor and motioned for the two to wait. They did and watched from the outside as he killed the beast. When he turned back he got a look of shock. The beams above the door were collapsing.

"Get back!" Ryan held Ester back as the door caved in blocking them out.

"Professor, are you ok?" Ester looked for an opening and found one. Aquatos found one as well and stared at them with some self anger and worry.

"There's a door in the back so I'm not trapped in here. Find your friends and avoid the lights. Go!" They both nodded and took off quickly. They needed to warn the other two and get out of this evil place.

* * *

"Down!" I hissed to Yris. We jumped behind some rubble when the creature appeared. I remember Aquatos talking about them in his class. Tormentors. We waited until the light faded and then I poked my head out from cover and sighed in relief.

"Was that a Tormentor?" I turned to Yris who hadn't seen it thankfully but I just nodded to her. She started to shake a little and I looked at her closely.

"We need to regroup and get the hell out of here. Ok?" She nodded slowly and I stood up.

"Let's move." We went down the hall ad saw the light to our right. We went left. We came to a part that had three paths. We looked down them and then heard footsteps from the left one. We saw Ester and Ryan running towards us. Where's the professor? They saw us and sped up.

"There you guys are. We need to get out of here now. There's-"

"Tormentors." I finished darkly.

"Where's Aquatos?" They pointed back to where they came from and frowned.

"He's unharmed but he was seperated from us. He said to get out of here and wait for him outside." I nodded to them and turned to leave. Then I saw the light. I turned left and saw another. I looked at the two remaining paths and gasped when I saw they were all filled with the same light.

"Oh no." I pulled out Electrischer Griefer and waited. The others pulled out their weapons and waited. Then I saw the Tormentor in my tunnel. I pulled the lever action and fired a shot at the beast. It didn't flinch or anything and kept hovering towards me. I heard the others start shooting as well. I pulled the action five times and fired again. The Tormentor kept coming.

"How do we kill them?" I got no response and turned to see the others on the ground covering their ears. The other Tormentors set their eyes on the only standing target. Me. Their third eyes started to glow and projected an image that scared me. The scientists giving me the injections. I turned and saw another one. Then another, and another. They played back the sounds of my screams and I could remember the pain.

"Stop it!" I shot electricity at them and it did nothing. They continued to play until it switched to black. They started to sing out.

"Where's my son?" It was a womens voice and she sounded distressed.

"Where's Grayson? He's missing! Grayson!" I listened and tried to shut it out.

"Your mother is worried about you. Come home." Then they played the images of my injections again. More screaming and laughter and the word perfect. The women kept calling for me. I stood and took it. It's only illusions. They can't hurt me.

"We will continue tomorrow, though they will be of a different caliber." That voice. I looked up and saw the image of the man who visited me. Then they started to play other images. Ones of other kids and their injections. A girl who was a bird. I watched as she was injected and she started to have spasms. She started foaming at the mouth and died.

"No!" They showed an otter boy and he started to bleed out of his eyes and mouth after his injections. The scientists did nothing to save him. He choked to death on his own blood and I had to listen to his gurgling.

"Stop it! Save him damn you!" They took his body and threw it in a furnace and burned it.

"Bastards!" I felt like crying. I thought I was the only one. But, there were others. I fell to my knees and watched as more kids suffered a fate that they never should have had to. I started to cry.

"Why? Why did they have to die? They died and I lived. I'm a monster." I fell to the side and sobbed. The sounds of them dying stopped. I looked up and saw Ryan staring the creatures down. They watched him blankly.

"Ryan!?" A childs voice rang out and Ryan flinched. They opened their third eye and showed Ryan over a boy who had his arm blown off and his intestines spilled out of his gut. Ryan was crying and tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't doing much for the boy. Ifnthey didn't get medical help then he would surely die.

"Hang in there Kade! Evac is on the way!" The boy used his good arm and reached out for Ryan.

"I wanna go home. I want mommy and daddy." Ryan carressed the boys cheek and spoke softly.

"Mommy and daddy will be there waiting for us when we get on the evac bird." The boy started to cry.

"Brother. It hurts so much. End the pain. Make it stop."

"Hang on little brother. The bird is here see?" Ryan pointed at the inbound Bullhead.

"Hang on just a little longer." The boy seemed to calm down and watched the Bullhead. Then a rocket flew up and destroyed the Bullhead.

"No! Fuckers!" Ryan shouted in a rage. He turned back to the boy known as Kade.

"Hang in there we'll get out of here." Kade started crying again and screaming in pain.

"Make it stop Ryan!" Ryan tied cloth around the missing arm and pushed his intestines back into his stomach.

"Hang on Kade! We'll get out of this!" He reached back for something when Kade grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please make it stop. I'm not going to make it. Just kill me." Both Ryans were crying now. The Tormentor Ryan shook his head.

"No! You're my brother! You're going to live!" Kade looked at him closely.

"It's ok Ryan. Just do it. Please." Real Ryan fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Tormentor Ryan grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Kade's chest.

"I love you brother." Ryan pulled the trigger and Kade's eyes flashed. They closed and then he stopped breathing.

"No!" Real Ryan was beyond tears and was having a mental breakdown. We all looked up and saw Tormentor Ryan had a shocked look on his face. He looked at the bloody gun in his hand and put it in his mouth. He fired and fell to the ground. Ester gasped in shock. I looked at Ryan's neck and saw at the very base of his skull was a scar from the bullet he used to try to kill himself with. Medics came and saved his life while leaving his brother laying there.

"I'm sorry Kade. I failed you. I'm a failure." Ester wrapped her arms around him to comfort him which caused the Tormentors to look at her. They squeeled with delight and started to play the memory.

It was Ester when she was young. She looked about ten or eleven. She was in her room with her head phones on reading a book on weapons. Glaives to be percise. There was a loud banging noise at her door and a man came in fuming.

"Get the fuck up!" Ester complied and the man threw her suit case on her bed.

"We're leaving before those bastard Ironwoods get here. Grab your shit right now." She started to pack when she heard the squeel of tires right outside her house. She froze and her father glared at her.

"This is your fault." He slapped her, hard. She fell on her side and rubbed her cheek.

"It's your fault your mother died! It's your fault we are hated by everyone. Everything is you fault!" He stormed out of the room. Ester followed him crying.

"Daddy wait! I'm sorry!" She went down the stairs and saw her dad shouting at a man. The man had a gun. Then the man fired and the gun fired into her father with rapid hate. Her fathers blood was spilled all over the floor and he fell to the ground coughing out blood. He looked up at Ester and scowled.

"Use...less...girl." Those were his last words to her as he died. The man who shot him went upstairs and dragged Ester away. She screamed, cried, and did everything she could. Nothing worked. The man threw her down on the side walk and hit her over the head with his gun. She struggled to get up but the man hit her again.

"My orders were to kill everyone." He pulled out his side arm and aimed at her head. Before he fired another shot rang out and made the man twitch. He still shot and hit Ester. But, in the upper shoulder. The man fell to the ground dead. Ester looked up and had a dazed look. She was bleeding heavily out of her nose and shoulder. She collapsed and passed out.

The real Ester was shaking. She struggled to hold back her tears. They came anyways.

"All I ever wanted...was to be loved. Instead, I am a burden." She broke down and fell to her stomach. Yris wasn't having anymore. I saw her stand and slash at the Grimm. They just danced away while laughing. Then the laugh became dark and filled with malice.

"N-no." She stuttered. She dropped her axe and watched as they started to play the memory. It showed young Yris as she was dragged by her parents to a closet.

"Stay in here and don't come out. No matter what you hear ok?" Yris nodded and was put in the closet. She cracked it open and saw her parent. Her dad pulled out a two handed kitana while her mother pulled out two daggers. Men burst into the room and her parent started to cut them down. Yris was panicking, both in real life and in the memory. A man with a shotgun hit her mom and knocked her on the ground. her dad killed the man but was stabbed from behind. He fell next to his, barely alive, wife. A man walked up to them and pulled out a pistol.

"You assassins have killed enough of our people." The man lowered his arm and I saw the White Fang logo on it. He fired and killed her dad. Her mother started to cry and Yris quietly sobbed in the closet. The man picked up her mom and threw her at the closet door. Yris saw the shadow of her mom and waited, in tears. Real Yris was already crying. The man put the gun to her head and fired. Blood trickled down and onto the ground next to Yris.

"M-mom." She whispered. The men left and after a few minutes Yris climbed out. Her parents bloody corpses were on the floor and their blood everywhere. Yris looked at herself and gasped when she saw she was covered in it. She started to cry and then the memory cut out. She had her head buried in her hands and slowed down.

"I'm a lonely, coward." She fell over, still crying. My energy started to fade and I felt like giving out.

"Sons of bitches!" Aquatos appeared and stared at the Tormentors. They all shrieked and exploded. I felt myself losing consciousness. I looked up and saw Aquatos over me. He was saying something but I couldn't tell what it was. I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were being dragged through the halls. I closed them again and opened them to see we were out in the forest. It was mid-day now. Aquatos was waving his arms around and I could hear the faint hum of a Bullhead. I closed my eyes again. This time I fell into darkness.

 **Cliffhanger much? I prefer the term asshole ending. You guys will have to wait for next chapter to see what happens. Just to make it clear, those were memories of what actually happened. In Grayson's case they were the memories of the scientists experimenting on other kids. Ryan did shoot himself and Ester was shot in the shoulder after being beaten by a soldier. This chapter was dark but will be the last one of this darkness. Just had to make them all on even ground. They are all broken and that will make them better as a team.**

 **Grayson: ...I'm a monster.**

 **Ryan: ...I'm a failure.**

 **Ester: ...I'm a burden**

 **Yris: ...I'm a lonely, coward.**

 **LucarioKid: ...I'm a nerd.**


	11. A New Team

**Last chapter was dark and emotional but had to be done. I hope I didn't make anyone cry. The others are still recovering. How you guys doing?**

 **Grayson: I hate you.**

 **Ryan: I second that.**

 **Ester: You better watch your back.**

 **Yris: How could you?**

 **LucarioKid: I'm sorry. This chapter will be better. I promise. Anyways, here we go.**

I slept. I slept and slept. I was in darkness. It hurt. It was numbing. It was cold. It was everything that I didn't want to feel, all at the same time. Pure dread. Then there was a light. I took it. It was hard, but I did it. I reached the light and eventually woke up. I was in a hospital bed. I didn't have my mask on and was in a hospital gown. I rubbed my eyes and felt sore. I looked around and saw a few tired people gathered around me.

Team Rwby. Team Cfvy. Yris. Where was the rest of my team though? Probably still recovering just like me. What time is it? One in the morning. Why are they here still? I sat up catching the attention of a very tired Velvet. She nudged everyone awake.

"He's ok." They all slowly woke up. They just gathered around while Ruby ran forward and hugged me while on the verge of tears.

"You're ok!" I didn't know what she meant.

"It was only nightmares." She shook her head quickly which only served to confuse me. Thankfully Velvet steped forward and cleaned things up.

"Tormentors weaken people and then they drain them to death. You were on your death bed for while." That's why I felt like I was dead. I almost was dead. Then, Ester and Ryan.

"Where's Ester and Ryan?" I tried to get up but everyone kept me on the bed.

"They're fine. They are just recovering. Yris was the first to wake up, then Ester and shortly afterwards Ryan was up. They are still really tired." Good. They're ok. I was really worried for a second there. They are the only thing I really have left. If I lost them then I don't know what I would do. Yris came next to me and clung on to me just like Ruby. I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"I'm ok. Really you two." They didn't believe me and just held me closer. A little too tight for comfort. Thankfully Yang stopped them.

"Easy you two. He's been asleep for three days." Has it really been that long? Tormentors are much more dangerous then they look. Good thing they aren't very numerous or we would all be in a lot of trouble. I got some breathing room and calmed down.

"How are you doing Yris?" She shuddered a little and looked down.

"It was like I was in pure darkness. It was horrible." I nodded my head in agreement and sighed.

"Same. How are Ryan and Ester doing?" She grinned a little.

"Ryan tried to get up to see you and Ester threatened to kill someone if they didn't get her out of the hospital uniform." I chuckled a little knowing that she probably would. I looked around at all the smiling faces and stared at them angrily.

"You didn't have to stay up for three days just for me. Go get some rest. I'm fine." They didn't argue, in fact they all obeyed me without question. The only one who stayed was Yris. She sat in the chair next to me and leaned back. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms.

"Go get some rest." She shook her head and her eyes fluttered as she almost fell asleep.

"Need...to make sure you...ok." I watched her and sighed. I gestured her over to me.

"Come here. Get some rest." She stared at me through her tired eyes and shook her head again.

"You need...to rest...as well." I shrugged and just gestured her over again.

"We can rest together." She nodded and stood up slowly. She pulled herself onto my bed and curled up next to me. She almost instantly fell asleep. I smiled and followed in her example.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. I was still a little sore but felt much better for sure. I looked down to see Yris sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled and looked at the clock. Noon. I leaned closer to her and just enjoyed the peace. I sat for an hour in peace.

"How are you feeling?" I looked down and saw the fox girl staring at me with concern in her eyes.

"Much better. Thank you." She smiled at me and rested her head against my chest. We stayed this way for a few minutes when we heard a clatter and some shouting.

"What's going on?" We sat up concerned and waited as the noises got closer and closer to us.

"I will see him you piece of shit doctor!" Was that...Ester? There was a mans voice outside the door.

"He has to rest still." The noises got quiet. Then there was a thud.

"Bullshit! If I know that asshole he's already up and about!" The door flew open and Ester was standing in the door way with a hospital gown on and a smile on her face.

"There you are." She walked forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Umm...who are you and what have you done with Ester?" She backed out of the hug and punched my arm.

"Bastard." Yris chuckled.

"She's back." The doctor came in with a bloddy nose.

"Ma'am you need to leave." She slowly glared back at him causing him to flinch.

"I can break it if you want." He ran out of the room quickly. I started to laugh and sat up, leaning against the head of the bed.

"How are you feeling Ester?" She shrugged.

"Better. Those damn Tormentors are not nice." I shuddered a little and just nodded my agreement to her.

"Ryan's doing good right?" There was more shouts and after a few seconds Ryan was at the doorway in a similar gown. He tugged at it uncomfortably and stared at me.

"Hey, sir. Ugh, damn these gowns!" He left quickly getting more shouts from the nurses that were following him.

"Well, there goes my partner." We all shared a good laugh and waited for him to come back. After a few minutes he returned in his normal military uniform and with his weapon slung over his shoulder. He also had Ester's clothes in his hands causing her to run up to him. She grabbed them and went behind a curtain.

"Bout time I got my real clothes back. I hate visiting the damn hospitals." She emerged and was in her normal attire. She smiled and ruffled Ryan's hair.

"Thanks soldier boy." He scowled at the nick name and just stood leaning against the wall. Ester took a seat while Yris just stayed next to me. I looked around at them and sighed.

"Time for a team chat." They all nodded in quiet agreement. I decided to start.

"When those Tormentors hit me I felt like a monster because I failed to help those people who suffered a fate that I should have." They just sat silently and I continued.

"But, I know what I should do now." They looked up at me before Ryan asked me a question.

"What?"

"Fight and make sure that nobody else has to suffer what I went through. But, I won't let it consume me to the point where that is all I care about." They all smiled and looked at each other. Ryan then began.

"After Kade died I felt like a failure. He was the last member of my family who I was close to. Seeing him die, by my hands, made me feel like I couldn't keep ayone safe. I left the military. The real reason I didn't go to the warship when Grayson was detained is because I deserted. So I'm a military criminal." I wasn't that shocked at the news. I had guessed as much.

"But, I feel like I can make a difference by fighting with you guys. I plan to do just that. If you'll allow me." I chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

"There's always room for you." He smiled and I turned to Ester.

"My mom died young. My dad blamed me for that every day. He blamed me for everything that went wrong. It was hard. I shut myself off from everyone. After he died I was taken in by my neighbor. He was an old man who used to be a huntsmen. I wanted to be like him and help other people." I took in the information that she was giving me.

"Even when that happened I felt like I was a burden to everyone. Like I was just taking up space and wasting air. But I know that I'm not and that I can make a difference." She smiled and pointed at me.

"And keep you in line." I was offended.

"Why me?" She chuckled darkly.

"You're always throwing yourself in bad situations for others. I need to make sure you don't do that." I crossed my arms and looked away in a mock pout.

"Thanks for the support." She gave a thumbs up and said, "Here to help." With enough sarcasm to hurt someone. I looked down at Yris and she sighed.

"I loved my parents to no end. They were everything to me. I had no idea what they did but even when I did I still loved them. When they were killed I hated myself because I hid. I felt like a coward and was lonely because of that. I distanced myself and was always scared of everything. I feared that the men who killed my parents would come after me."

"Have they?" She shook her head and looked down.

"No, but I'm still scared all the time. That's why I don't sleep. But, when I'm near someone I feel safe and like nothing can hurt me." I smiled at her and looked at the others.

"We can do great things if we push ourselves. So let's do just that." They came close and Ryan held his hand in the middle. We stared at him confused.

"I saw this in a movie. Everyone puts their hands in the middle and then throw it up and shout a team name." We all shared glances of entertainment but caved in and put our hands in the middle.

We threw our hands up and shouted, "GREY!" Ryan was happy while Ester just started laughing.

"That was stupid as hell." Ryan looked at her with a frown.

"I'm trying to help us bond and you're being a bully." She leaned back against the wall with a huge grin.

"Sooooo? Suck it up boy scout." Ryan chuckled a little and looked back at me.

"We apparently won't be getting any missions for a while." I groaned and fell back.

"That first one was way out of our league and not our fault."

"You handled the situation to the best of your skills though. That shows promise." We looked to the door to see professor Ozpin standing with his mug and cane. He took a sip and entered.

"From what Aquatos told me, you all held on and survived a Tormentor attack that most people would have died from. You held strong as a team and even now you are holding strong. I will be sending on you more missions, just not for a while." I can accept that. He smiles at me and starts to leave.

"I do expect you to attend your classes though."

"I can do that." He grins and exits.

"I know you can." I stand with the help of Ryan and look at all them. I then hear Ester laughing and I look back and see my tail. I growl at her and turn so she can't see it.

"Don't you say a word." She pretended to zip her mouth shut and just gave a smug grin. Yris ran off to get my clothes and returned shortly with my original sleeved coat. Mask and hat in tow. I went behind the curtain and changed. It took a little while seeing as I was pretty sore and I had a lot of clothing that I wore. I came out and started putting my mask on.

"Looking spiffy." I waved Ester off and finished with the mask. I pulled my ears back and put the hat on. I walked out with my team and we went to get lunch seeing as it was lunch time. We arrived in the cafeteria and nobody noticed us. Ruby did and she started waving her arms around to get our attention. I waved back to her and got my lunch. We made our way over to them and sat. Everyone looked much more rested. Except for Blake. She had bags under her eyes and wasn't very observant.

"What's up with Blake?" I asked Yang concerned. She shrugged and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Torchwick and the White Fang have her worried. She hasn't been sleeping. It has me very worried." I turned my attention back to my food and started eating. I was suddenly hugged from behind causing me to panick.

"You're alive!" I turned to see Nora was the one hugging me. The rest of team Jnpr wasn't far behind her, all with smiles on their faces.

"We had to study for a test so we couldn't stay with you in the hospital wing." Ren stated in his normal tone. I chuckled and tried to pry Nora off me.

"It's fine." She finally released me and sat next to Ren. He had her plate which was piled high with food. Where did it all go? I just turned back to my food and enjoyed it. Ham sandwich. I finished it quickly and stood.

"We have sparring class in a half an hour. What should we do?" Jaune had a smile in his face.

"We could go early and have some spars between all of us." I liked the idea. Everyone else seemed to agree and we left. Upon arrival we saw we were the only ones present. I really wanted to go out and get some practice with Electrischer Griefer in. I went down and waited for an opponent. I was surprised when Ruby came down and faced off against me.

"I have been wanting to fight you for a while now. So, Grayson, I challenge you to a duel of fates!" She was being really dramatic, but I could care less. I would be just as dramatic. I grabbed the handle and slowly pulled out until about a fourth of the way out. Then I pulled the rest out quickly causing a loud hiss to fill the room. Ruby's eyes widened when she saw my new weapon.

"Woooooaaaaaaaah! Is that your new weapon!? What can it do!? Wheredidyougetit!?Ohmygoshit'ssoshiny!" I held my hand up to silence her.

"Fight me and find out." I got into the stance the book said to hold and waited. Ruby has incredible speed so I need to always be on my toes and be prepared to counter if she comes in for a killing blow. That's when she is most likely to attack.

She disappeared leaving rose petals causing me to smirk. I jumped to the side and slashed. She blocked it and it threw her off guard. She slowed down and stabbed the front of her scythe into the ground. She pulled back the action on her sniper and grinned. I jumped and dodged the first shot. I stood while slashing the second one away from me. I can either close the distance on her or wait for her to run our of ammo. Both. I start to move forward while dodging her barrage of bullets. I was getting really sore from all the jumping and rolling but can't show it.

I jump up and slam down to hit her. She fires a shot below me that launches her away and to safety. That's useful. I took a moment to catch my breath. I was ready and charged her. She started firing at me again. After three shots I heard a click. It was faint but it was there. Now is my time to strike. I rushed forward and saw she was putting another clip in. I sped up and reached her right before she could chamber a round. I swung and she ducked under. She chambered a shot and fired a shot that sped her scythe up for a spinning slash that hit me in the chest.

Thanks to Velvet unlocking my small amount of aura I was able to take it without being hurt too badly. I had a small scratch but wasn't going to give up now. I charged her which caught her off guard and swung. I barely caught her shoulder which was absorbed by her aura. She fired a shot at my and I moved. She used the momentum to swing around and slice me at my heel. I fell on my back and felt blood near my foot. I looked up to see her aiming her sniper at my head. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"I yield mighty Ruby." She giggled and helped me up. I couldn't help the small limp I was sporting but it was so faint that the only one who could catch it was Blake. She wasn't paying attention though. I got up to the stands and Yris was gone. She reappeared and had medical supplies. I chuckled. She was much better at paying attention then she would let onto. I put my right foot forward and took the supplies. I cleaned the wound with the disinfectant and then wrapped it up.

"Thanks." She smiled and I turned my attention to the middle. Ester was fighting Weiss. They were both very fast and left very little opening but they were hitting each other. They delivered powerful blows at the same time and were thrown to opposite sides. They stared at each other before charging. Weiss used her glyphs to speed up and Ester just sprinted forward. I saw the front of her glaive shorten and knew what she was going to do. She planted it into the ground and launched into the air, catching Weiss off guard.

She came flying down and slammed the heiress into the ground. Weiss got up quickly only to have a glaive pressed to her neck. She surrendered and Ester helped her up.

"That trick where you launched yourself in the air won't fool me twice. Next time the end result will be very different." Ester just compressed her glaive and put it on her back while throwing her hood up.

"We'll see Ice Queen." Weiss scoffed before sitting in the stands. Ester came back up and we congragulated her. She took a bow and made us chuckle. I looked at the time and saw class would begin any minute. We just sat and waited. Ester leaned over to me and smiled.

"Who are you inviting to the dance?" I hadn't planned on going for a couple of reasons.

"Wasn't going to go. I'm not very sociable and besides, I can't dance. I also don't want to wear anything formal." Ester frowned and punched my arm.

"You're going because I said you are. Got it. Who cares if you can't dance?" I still don't know how this event works.

"How does a dance work?" She smiled and moved closer to me.

"I'm glad you asked. You ask a close friend to go with you and then you hang out together and have fun. You have to wear something formal. It's da rules." I shook my head quickly.

"Two problems with that. One, who would I ask? Two, I don't own anything formal." Ester face palmed and stared at me darkly.

"And you're our leader? Ask Yris you idiot!" I suppose it would make sense to ask her.

"Where am I going to get the formal outfit from? Also, will I be allowed to wear my mask?" She shook her head.

"I'll handle the outfit. No masks. They ruin the whole point. Just ask Yris." I nodded and went over to ask her when class started. I'll ask her later I suppose. Class went as it usually did. Student fought each other and some won while others lost. Pyrrha defeated all of team Crdl by herself. I was very impressed. Then that one blue haired guy challenged her. Mercury. I didn't like him very much. Especially when he forfitted.

"Who is he?" I whispered to myself. Glynda looked at the time and scowled.

"After that last 'match' we still have time for one more. Any volunteers?" Nobody did. She looked over at me and just stared. I nodded my consent and she called me down. I stood on one end and waited for her other choice.

"Blake Belladona. You have will be Grayson's opponent." She stood slowly when someone volunteered. A strange boy with red as his main color. He had a leather jacket and looked like a biker. He had a mohawk that had red tips and a chain around his left and right wrists. He had a chain by his belt and he looked pretty tough.

"Name's Fuego. Wierd name I know but beggers can't be choosers. Who are you?" I stared at this boy and growled a little.

"Grayson." He nodded and took a lose stance with his legs spread and his back bent forward.

"Let's see what you can do." He smiled and I put a hand on my sword handle. The battle started and he ran forward. He flicked his right hand forward and the chain around his wrist shot forward like a whip and slammed into me. I rolled across the ground and felt my aura get destroyed.

"Grayson's aura has reached zero, Grayson is unable to continue, the battle is over." Fuego started laughing and everyone else did. I never use my aura. As he started to walk away I fire a shot from my shotgun over his head.

"That would be true if I used aura when I fought." Fuego got a face of shock but it quickly faded and he got ready to continue fighting. I pulled the action two times and ducked under the swing from his chains. Those wouldn't fool me twice. I caught one coming at my head and stared at him. He smiled and whipped it down, engulfing it in flames. I released the hot chains and backed away.

"Don't touch my chains fool." He stated jokingly. I popped my neck and started sprinting forward. I'm not going to lose to this guy. I jumped and slid throug the maze of chains he threw at me. I slashed and knocked the chain on his right hand away from me. I jumped up high, changed my weapon into a shotgun and fired a shot at him. The impact blew him back. He didn't fall but he did slide along the ground.

"Wow, you have some power." I pulled the action four times and chuckled.

"This next one will be twice as poweful." He seemed to be a little spooked by this but started retracting his chains. He then started to shoot them forward and retracting them so it was like he was shooting at me. I moved left and right with ease. He changed to shooting fire balls at me which would be very painful if I got hit by them.

I pulled the action secretly a few more time so the number was seven and then when I fired it would be much worse. He swung one at my feet and I jumped over it and into a side flip. When I was upside down I shot at him and hit right at his feet. I landed and when I looked back he was on his back a couple feet away.

He stood and glared at me darkly. He engulfed his entire body in flames and shot giant balls of fire at me. I dodged the best I could. Then one hit me dead on. I hit the wall and fell to my stomach. I could hear him chuckling.

"That's right. Stay down." I shot up and engulfed myself in electricity and fired huge bolts at him. He responded by firing equally powerful balls of fire. They connected and exploded mid-air. I knew I didn't have unlimited electricity but I had a plan. When the next ball exploded with my bolt I jumped up high so I was hidden in the smoke. I came down and slammed into him and landed on top of him on the ground. I rubbed my knuckled together and placed them to his chest.

"Clear!" I released the energy and shocked him. His aura was destroyed and he was dazed. I slammed a fist into his head and knocked him unconsciouss. I stood and felt the pain from his attack. I walked back to the stands and next to my team.

"Nice job sir." I nodded to Ryan and leaned back.

"He is very good." The boy was taken off the stage by what I'm guessing was his team. I sat and listened to Goodwitch.

"The dance is the Sunday. Your first missions are on Monday so I don't want to hear any excusses." Excusses about what? I remembered that I need to ask Yris. I went over to her after the bell rang and saw Sun and a couple other people. Who are they? Sun came up to Blake and asked her to the dance. She promptly denied him which made me panick. What if Yris says no?

I saw her smiling and talking to Ester happily. I grabbed Ester and dragged her away while turning to Yris.

"I need to talk to her real quick." We got away from her and I kept an eye on her so she couldn't turn invisible and sneak into the conversation.

"What if she denies me like Blake did to Sun?" Ester stared at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"She wouldn't do that you fool. Now ask her before I ask for you." Can she do that? Well, it's Ester. She doesn't care for rules. I walked up to Yris and felt my confidence wavering with every step. When I reached her I felt like running. It was pathetic.

"So, umm. Hi." She said hi back and I could hear someone face palm. Probably Ester.

"So umm. The dance is this Sunday right?" She nodded and reassured me that I was right. I heard more face palming.

"Would you like to accompany me to this dance. You don't have to seeing as I can't dance and have no social skills and am an experiment." I heard more slapping from a face palm. Ester's face must be pretty sore. Yris smiled at me and disappeared a little.

"S-sure, I'd love to." I felt so much relief at hearing those word. I let out a sigh and chuckled a little.

"That's good. I was scared for a minute." She just laughed and I felt someone wrap their arm around me. I turned to see Yang with a huge smile.

"I thought you were anti-social?"

"I am. I just admitted it." She put a finger over where my mouth would be. Not like it could stop me.

"It matters not. Ester has asked me to help find you a nice outfit for you. One with a hole for your tail." I cringed at that. I hate my tail. All it does is get in the way. I leave the grip of Yang and chuckle uneasily.

"Or I could just go like this." Yang stared at me like I slapped her.

"No! What about Yris?" Yris just shook her head.

"I don't care. If he feels uncomfortable dressed nicely and showing himself off to everyone then he doesn't have to." She was really ok with that? Wow. Yang frowned.

"We're still getting you something nice to wear." She went back to her team leaving me and mine.

"Hey Grayson!" I turned quickly and saw Fuego. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Nice fight man. I almost never have to go full flame. That was fun. We should do it again some time." I nod to him. He holds out his hand and I shake it. He sees my claws and points at them.

"What's with the monster claws?" I cringed and looked away.

"They're real." He got uneasy and lightly chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't know." I held up a hand to silence him.

"It's fine. I am what I am. I need to go. See you around." He nodded and waved to me as I left. I just raised my hand to wave and caught up with the others. It was getting late and would be dinner soon. I was defenitley getting hungry. I walked with them and heard Yang talking about Blake. I inserted myself in the conversation.

"What's wrong with Blake?" She sighed and pointed to the fleeing cat Faunus.

"She doesn't want to go to the dance and has been letting the search for Torchwick and the White Fang start to control her. It's not healthy." I had to agree with her. Blake looked like she hadn't slept in days. Maybe she hadn't.

"Can I help?" Yang pulled me over and chuckled darkly.

"I have a plan." I was scared.

* * *

I waited outside the classroom where Yang was talking to Blake. I was listening in to their conversation. Blake said she would fight Torchwick if he came through the door. I smiled and burst through the door and walked up to her. I held her against the wall and growled.

"How can you fight him if you're too tired to fight me?" She struggled and it was saddening just how weak she had become in the past few days. I released her and stared at her.

"We aren't asking you not to chase them down and bring them to justice. Quiet the opposite. We just don't want to see you burn yourself out and then when you get into a life or death situation you end up dying." She seemed to be affected by this and looked away.

"Fine." I sighed relief and left. Yang could handle the rest of the discussion. I returned to the my teams dorms and found my team scattered around the room. Yris reading a book on her bed, Ryan cleaning his gun, and Ester listening to music on her head phones. It was peaceful. I pulled my mask and hat off and threw myself onto my bed and relaxed.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I'm happy to be a part of this team. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

 **That was a little filler chapter for you guys so you wouldn't be stuck on a cliffhanger for too long. I made it a little happier as well. I made Fuego up. He may be making a return if you guys want him to come back. Just let me know if you do. What about you guys?**

 **Grayson: He was fun to fight. He smelled like nachos though.**

 **Ryan: Mmmm, nachos.**

 **Ester: *Face palm* Dammit Ryan.**

 **Yris: *Exhales dreamily***

 **LucarioKid: Yris? Yris!? Yriiiiiis!**

 **Yris: Huh? Oh hi. What's up?**

 **LucarioKid: Should Fuego make a return later?**

 **Yris: Umm...sure? *Leaves***

 **LucarioKid: What's up with her?**

 **Ester: Hehe. I know exactly what's up with her. I just have one thing to say to you LucarioKid.**

 **LucarioKid: Shoot.**

 **Ester: I ship it.**

 **Ryan: Son of a bitch. What have you started?**

 **LucarioKid: I regret nothing. Anyways, Keep calm and may the aura be with you guys!**

 **Grayson: What's shipping?**

 **LucarioKid: *Sweat drop rolls down face* Nothing. Nothing at all.**


	12. The War and Dance

**Hey ho everyone. I was at my dad's house all week so I couldn't type the next chapter for you guys. As a payoff this one is really long and includes the dance. Bet you know where this is going. Again, sorry about the delay but I'm here now so don't cry.**

 **Ester: If anything they should be crying now that you're here.**

 **LucarioKid: Wouldn't it be tragic if Ester was suddenly eaten by a King Taijitu?**

 **Ester: You don't scare me.**

 **LucarioKid: We'll see.**

 **Grayson: ...I still don't know what shipping is.**

 **LucarioKid: *Chuckles uneasily* Anyways, on with the next chapter.**

It was Saturday and I was happy and calm. A lot of boys on the other hand, were not. They were all running around like they were being chased by a savage Grimm...or Goodwitch. I shivered at the thought of an angry Goodwitch. I was walking around the school just enjoying the warm weather that also came with a nice breeze when I heard a loud bang. I quickly ran towards the sound and found Cardin on his ass with Ester standing over him rubbing her knuckles.

"Fuck with my team member again you piece of shit and so help me I will hang you by your entrails." Yris slowly appeared with a face of sadness which made it clear that she was being bullied again. I wanted to hurt Cardin more but knew Ester had already dealt with the problem. I started to slowly clap which got their attention.

"Oh, there you are." Ester said calmly while leaning against a nearby wall and yawning. Cardin slowly got up and as he started to run away I kicked his knees and knocked him on the ground again. He got up again and limped away.

"Nice job Ester." She blew on her fist and gave a smug grin.

"Bastard deserved it." I most definitely agree with her. I don't know why he found such joy in tormenting others. Especially the Faunus.

"Some talks been going around about you ya know." I turned to her and cocked my head to show my confusion.

"That morning before our mission some people saw your ears and arms and have started to spread rumors saying you may be Grimm." This may explain why people have been running around a lot. Actually they did that even if they didn't see me. It did explain why very rarely some people stared at me with fear.

"Let them spread their rumors. I could care less." I wasn't the type to care too heavily about a bunch of people who didn't know me. How my friends saw me was much more important however. I turned to Yris who was looking much better and started to speak to her.

"You ok?" She nodded silently and gave me a smile of reassurance. I smiled though she couldn't tell and then I heard a voice.

"Grayson! Where are you!?" It belonged to Yang for sure. Then I heard Weiss calling for me as well. What do they want? I went towards their voices and waved at them to get their attention.

"What do you two need?" The next thing I knew they had me by the arms and were dragging me into town.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed. The combined efforts of them made resistance futile. They stopped me out front of a fancy clothes store and pushed me in. Weiss started to look at clothes for the dance I would assume while Yang kept an eye on me, probably to keep me from running. I just decided to go along with it and look at some of the outfits. I dropped my jaw at the prices.

"Guys, I can't pay for this." Weiss walked back with a couple outfits in her arm and smiled.

"I will. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company remember? I can buy practically anything I want." I didn't argue and then she threw the clothes into my hands and they both shoved me into a changing room. I put on the first one which was a black and white shirt with a grey tie and black slacks. I came out and they pointed at my mask.

"Hat and mask off. It ruins it." I nodded and reluctantly took them off and chuckled when the tie came undone. I had just made up how to tie it and knew it wouldn't hold. Weiss came up and tied it for me and I started to tug on it which only earned me a slap on the hand and a good scolding on how gentlemen don't tug on their tie.

"I don't wanna wear a tie though." I pleaded to her which only earned me even more scolding. This time on how gentlemen wear ties. I hate the concept of ties. They're just stupid neck traps. She finished and they both stared at me with their hands on their chins in thought. They shook their heads at the same time so I just re-entered the small room and put on the next one.

This one was a light gray shirt with a blue tie and black slacks that seemed to have a small hint of blue. They shook thier heads again causing me to groan. I put on another and it was a white shirt with black slacks that had a grey tie with criss cross designs that were rather fetching to me. I exited and stood in front of them. They both smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Yang whistled as well which I think was a complement.

"Thank God." Was all I muttered while going back to change to my normal attire. I exited once more with the rejects in one hand and the choice in the other. Weiss told me to put the rejects back while she paid. I nodded and went to the racks and returned them. I went to the register and waited for her to finish. I leaned over and whispered quietly, "What about my tail?"

She groaned and asked for it to be tailored for a tail and the man just nodded and said he would do that for fifty more lien. Back in Lelsten I could get something tailored for little to nothing. We left and were told to return by tomorrow afternoon. I was a little skeptical about the outfit but if they liked it then I would go with it seeing as they had a good sense of fashion.

"You looked good in that Grayson. Yris is gonna like it." I nodded but had bigger concerns.

"There is something you should know though." They turned to me and waited. I lowered my head a little and chuckled.

"I can't dance." They both faced each other and started to laugh. I looked between the two of them and was very confused.

"Just because it's a dance doesn't mean you have to be good at dancing. I can't dance very well but I still do it." Well, thanks Yang. That's makes me feel better. Slightly.

"So I just kinda make it up?" They both gave unsure nods, but they were nods nonetheless. That I can live with. We walked back to Beacon where everything was peaceful just like before. I bid the girls good bye and went to find my team. I found Ester first and was surprised by what I saw. She was in the small garden kneeling over some flowers. They were wilted and looked like they weren't going to live much longer. She ran her hand over the top of them and they stood back up and became beautiful and full of color again.

"So that's your semblance." She turned to me quickly and gave an embarressed smile.

"Not a very good one for a huntress. Can't exactly fight with flowers now can I?" I looked around the garden and smiled.

"Not with flowers." I walked over to some vines that were wrapped around a statue and slashed some off. They were about six feet long each and there were six of them. I took three in each arm and gave them to Ester.

"Use your semblance to keep them alive and have them up your sleeves so you can shoot them out." Her hands glowed a dark green and the vines snaked up her sleeves and disappeard from sight. I pointed at an empty water bottle someone neglected to throw away.

"Grab that." She pointed at it and a vine shot forward and wrapped around the bottle and came back while snaking into her sleeves again. She had the bottle in her hand and threw it to me.

"This is going to work just fine." She walked away leaving me to bask in the glory of my great idea. I walked around more and found Ryan dodging tennis balls that were being shot at him. He kept getting out of the way but was hit from one that was behind him.

"Damn. Always the flank." I had another bright idea and approached him.

"Try closing the eye that isn't able to see the future." He shrugged and did what I asked. He started to dodge again and when the ball from behind came, he grabbed it out of the air.

"Woah. That works. Thanks, Sir." I mask palmed causing him to do the same.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard I suppose." I'll say. At least he stopped calling Ester Ma'am. I was worried she was going to kill him. Luckily she didn't. Still, there was always the chance that he would slip up. I nodded and left him to continue practicing. I couldn't find Yris but was sure she was ok. I decided to see what team Cvfy was up to and if any of them wanted to spar. They are much better then me but the only way to get better is to get continually beat into the ground. I had become very good recently and almost beat Yang in our last spar.

I found them in the library studying together quietly. I walked next to them and took a seat.

"Any of you want to spar?" They seemed to be thinking about it but one by one they said no until only Coco hadn't supplied an answer. She threw the book down and stood.

"Sure, this was getting boring anyways." We went to Glynda's class which was having sparring matches between other students. There was a crocodile Faunus with a large wooden club fighting Fuego. Fuego shot a fire ball only for the crocodile to touch one of the many rocks that adorned his belt and turn to some sort of rock. I was surprised at his semblance and watched as the flames flew past him harmlessly. He rushed forward and pulled out his club which had also changed to the rock and slammed it into Fuego.

He flew back and his aura shattered when he hit the wall. The match was ended and they both walked off. Me and Coco went down and got ready. People started to laugh saying I was going to get killed. Maybe so, but at least I have the guts to fight her.

"Fight." I ran at her and drew Electrischer Griefer and swung at her head only for her to smack it away with her bag and kick me away. I quickly recovered and jumped back at her. She bent back narrowly dodging the blow and smashing her heavy bag into the side of my head. I flew and started to roll along the ground and knew my aura had been destroyed. I heard a loud click and saw her bag turn into a mini-gun. It started to rev up and I threw my hands in front of me.

"Shit!" Was all I could get out when the first wave of bullets came crashing towards me. Nothing happened and I opened my eyes and saw I had an electric field around me that caught all the bullets she had shot at me, which was quiet a lot. She had lowered her gun and I chuckled. I threw my arms to the side while letting out a shout and launched the bullets every which way. Even into the stands.

"Sorry." I turned my attention to Coco who was perfectly fine. She seemed impressed and aimed her gun at me again.

"Let's see if you can do that again." I lost my grin and started to run to avoid the barrage of bullets that hungrily flew at me.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Was all I said while barely keeping ahead of her wave upon wave of metal death. I heard the hum get higher pitched and knew her gun was over heating. I jumped off the wall and started to head towards her. She had her bag again and strutted towards me while I sprinted at her. I ran low and fast, in the hopes that I could hit her quickly before she could dodge. I swung up diagonally only to hit air and get her bag slammed into my side.

I didn't get launched so I turned and made a calculated strike at her leg and barely hit her. It was rewarding until she countered with a blow that knocked me flat into the ground. I started to get up only to get smashed back into the ground by a bone splintering stomp. I lost my grip on Electrischer and felt my vision blur but I got a sudden burst of adrenaline like I had never felt before, and flew up and tackled Coco to the ground. I landed on top of her and grabbed my knife and went to bring it down when she palm struck me in the neck.

She kicked me off and I rolled up quickly. I growled at her and charged before she could get ready. I slashed her in the shoulder and ended up on the other side and quickly rushed back at her feeling even stronger. I slashed again and did the same two more times until she fell on her back. I jumped up and flip through the air and landed on her. I raised my knife and and started to bring it down when she grabbed my hands. I pushed down further and further getting closer to her. I was a few inches from her neck and she got a desperate look on her face. She kneed me right where it hurt the most and threw me off.

I rolled up but started to feel tired and saw she had her bag again. I ran when I saw her get the mini-gun again. I ran fast but couldn't keep moving and the barrage caught me and launched me into the wall. I slowly lowered myself from the wall and raised my head to get uppercutted by her bag. I was on my back and felt her stomp on my chest. I looked back up and down the barrel of her mini-gun.

It changed back to a bag and she shouldered it and helped me up.

"You had me worried there for a minute." I nodded and rested my hands on my knees and let out a tired breath.

"I knew that getting close to you would put you at a disadvantage but in the end you had my number." She shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"You got that rush of energy and went faster then I thought possible and started to smash through my aura." We both went back to the stands to rest and watched the next fight. It was a dog Faunus girl fighting Russel. She was fighting unarmed and seemed to be doing very well. She had a weapon but wasn't using it which confused me. Russel kept trying to slice her only to miss and hit air then to get a fist slammed into his nose.

He flew back and she kicked him on his back and stomped on his neck, causing him to choke in air. She walked away seeing as his aura was broken and returned to the stands. She sat next to Fuego and the crocodile Faunus from earlier. I only saw three which confused me. Where was their fourth member. I looked down at the fight between a boy with two tonfas that shot bullets from the front and a girl with a hood and mask on. She seemed unsettling to most but I didn't care.

I wore a mask and a hat so I wasn't too much different. She wore a grey mask with purple lines running down from the eye holes that looked like tears. There was no mouth on the mask and the hood was purple and so was the rest of her outfit with the occasional grey. Her weapon was a small blade that had dark purple pulsing lines along them. It was a small kitana of sorts that also had some similarities to my broadsword.

"Who is she?" I couldn't answer Coco's question so I just shrugged. She kept knocking the boys blows away while making small quick slashes that were whitling down his aura bit by bit. She eventually finished by throwing him into the air and backing up and right before he hit the ground she rushed forward and slashed into him destroying his aura.

"Damn." I had to agree. She spun her sword and slowly sheathed it and walked away. She sat next to Fuego and the others which answered my previous question about his team. The dog Faunus pulled out her sword which was a greatsword that had blue lines along it that like the other girls weapon were pulsing. I wanted to talk to them but decided against it. I looked closer at each of the members.

The crocodile had almost green colored skin which was unsettling but I wasn't going to judge seeing as I had a large snout and claws. He was bald and almost seemed to have scales forming at the base of his neck. He had a leather sleeveless tunic that had multiple materials on it like rocks and metals. He had a green long sleeve underneath it that was dirty and torn. On his back he had a giant wooden club that looked like it would hurt to get with. It pulsed green. What was with their things that pulsed? I quickly looked at Fuego and saw his chains faintly glowed red. I looked back at the Faunus boy.

He had had dark brown jeans with multiple pouches on them that seemed to hold other materials in them. He had large boots that were covered in mud. He had to be at least 6'4". He was a tank and had lots of muscle on him. I noticed that it didn't seem like he had any form of ranged attack to boot. He probably didn't need it seeing as he could coat himself in metal and run forward.

The dog Faunus had a blue set of armor on and pale blue hair that was tied in a bun. Her dog ears were short and scruffy. They were bent a little and had dark blue fur. In the seams of her armor she had grey white lines with the occasional black line. Her shoes were built into the armor and followed the same color pallet. Coco leaned close and chuckled.

"You checking them out as well?" The dog Faunus turned to us quickly and narrowed her dark blue eyes. I waved at her and she raised an eyebrow and started to whisper to her team. I could hear her though.

"Those wierd ones over there are checking us out." I stared at her and lowered my head a little. She made eye contact with me and once more narrowed her eyes.

"If you think I'm wierd then tell me to my face." Her eyes widened and she seemed to flinch back. Coco barely heard me and started to laugh. Fuego gave me a thumbs up causing me to crack a grin.

The final girl was a girl because of her form being so slender. She had the mask and the purple hoodie. Her pants had a lighter purple and she had numerous sets of ammo on them. I'm guessing it belonged to a rifle of sorts. Her tennis shoes were dark purple with light purple laces. She slowly turned to look at me through the mask and I held her gaze. She would have been threatening to most but I wasn't going to back down to her.

The others seemed to see this and watched us. Waiting...waiting...waiting. Nothing happened and she broke her gaze off slowly. I looked away as well and back to the arena. Something about her was strange to me. I couldn't explain it but I couldn't just go up to her and say, "Hey you creep me out, you should leave."

Too bad things don't work like that. The day was coming to a close and Goodwitch asked for volunteers for a team battle. Me and Coco immedietly hopped down to the middle. Fuego and the girl with the mask came down to face us. I turned to Coco and we started to strategize.

"The fight ends when both of us are unable to continue, I'll take the girl and you take Fuego." Coco told me and I just nodded to her. I've beat Fuego before but I can't let down. We got ready and drew our weapons. I saw Fuego give me a cheeky grin.

"I'm ready for you this time." I tightened my stance and growled back at him, "Same." He held a smug grin and we waited.

"Begin." I rushed forward and jumped over the chains and continued to get closer. I heard the masked girl closing in on my flank so I jumped away and dodged her slash. Coco move right so they were in a line and she unleashed hell upon them. A purple haze appeared in front of them and when the bullets hit it they slowed down. Almost like time had slowed down in that area. Fuego grabbed her and pulled her back.

Me and Coco rushed them and I loaded my shotgun multiple times and jumped up. I shot the bullet into Coco's gun barrel so every shot she fired was electrically charged and made a mini explosion. Fuego made a fire wall but was struggling to keep it up. The girl stood still for a while. I pulled the action on my gun four times and got ready to fire. Her head snapped up and she ran at me. I changed to sword and clashed with hers. I sent electricity through my blade and started to push her back. She tried to launch me past with my momentum but I grabbed her arm and threw her with me.

I slashed only to be blocked and kicked away. I recovered quickly and knew my aura as still intact, but barely. I jumped up and aimed my gun and fired. She didn't expect it to explode and it knocked her back destroying half of her aura. She shook her head a little and got ready. We heard an explosion and turned to see Coco getting launched into a wall in a large explosion of fire.

"Haha, suck that bitch!" I heard Fuego say. Coco jumped back in the middle and walked forward with her bag. She looked pissed and I feared for Fuego. He rushed her and tried to hit her with his chains. She grabbed one and pulled him forward and delivered a swift knee to his groin. She slammed her bag into his head which knocked him to the floor cracking it. She turned to us and lowered her shades.

"He learned his lesson." I chuckled and turned back to the girl and she to me. We rushed each other and our weapons clashed causing sparks to fly through the air. We pushed and neither would give. I pushed down and flipped over her while wrapping the blade around her neck. She had her blade in the way so it wasn't a win but I had the advantage.

She tried to get me off but was stopped short when Coco drove her bag into the girls gut. She bent over and I flew over her and launched her over me and slammed her into the ground. Her aura broke and we had won. Me and Coco high fived and helped the other two up. Well, I tried. I held my hand out to help the masked girl up but she only batted it away and stood on her own. Fuego came up behind me and sighed.

"She doesn't really do people. She doesn't come from the most fantastic of backgrounds. Don't worry about it." I nodded to him and left to go to meet my team at the cafeteria. Upon arrival me and Coco were bombarded with questions. Mostly from Ruby asking if what she heard about us doing a tag team battle and winning was true. We said it was and that the team we faced was good.

"Fuego called Coco bitch." We all started to laugh and then Coco cracked a grin and added, "Then I slammed him into the ground which cracked the floor." Everyone changed to laughing uneasily and went back to their food. I used my usual tactic of raising my mask and then eating. There was a shuffle and I saw Fuego and his teamates sit next to me.

"Mind if we sit here?" I motioned him to sit and he grinned. The others sat and I eyed them.

"I know Fuego but you are unknown to me." Fuego chuckled a little and looked at them.

"My bad. This is Rotag, Poppy, and Moon." He said while pointing to the respective people. The crocodile boy was Rotag, the dog girl was Poppy, moon was the strange masked girl. I held my hand out and only got a shake from Rotag and a slight distrusting one from Poppy. Moon just scoffed and turned to her food.

"We just call Poppy Watcher on account of her semblance being enhanced senses and she watches everything. I nodded but had another question.

"Where are you guys from?" Fuego answered with his mouth full of food that they were from Mistral. I had never been there but I have always wanted to visit it. I turned to Rotag and smiled.

"How are you?" He shrugged. Was he not going to talk to me or something?

"He's mute. His family was White Fang and when he refused to join them they cut his tongue out." I looked back at the part reptile and started to sign to him.

"I'm sorry. I know what the White Fang are and what they have done." He cocked his head and signed back to me.

"Were you White Fang?" I shook my head.

"They kidnapped me when I was young and changed me." He nodded slowly and pointed to my clawed hands.

"Is that what happened?" I nodded and went back to my food.

"I'm sorry." I chuckled a little.

"It's fine. Our past doesn't dictate our future." With that the table collapsed into a quiet chatter for the rest of the meal. Except Nora who wouldn't stop giggling and making noises. She wouldn't stop, even when Yang threatened to go Harbringer of death on her. This caused everyone to chuckle when Nora ignored her and Yang just slammed her head on the table.

We finished and all split up to go our own ways. Me and my team returned back to our dorms and relaxed. I threw my mask and hat off and hung my jacket on the coat hanger and jumped on my bed.

"Ouch." Was all I muttered as I relaxed. There was a knock and I opened the door to see Yang with anger on her face. I threw my hands up.

"I'm innocent." She grabbed me and dragged me to the arena with my team and hers in tow.

"I'm pissed so we're going to fight." I nodded and grabbed Electrischer Griefer and stood ready. Weiss was going to be the ref for the fight and she looked between us.

"Begin." Yang used shots from her gun to launch herself forward at high speed. I used my electricity and launched myself forward at the same speed. Our weapons collided which echoed out a loud clang that was accompanied with sparks. We started to exchange blows until she punched my sword away and uppercutted me. I remembered I didn't have my mask so I felt the full force as it smashed my aura in one hit.

I drew my knife and sent electricity through it an started to jab at her while evading and deflecting her blows. We were a blur and it must have been quiet a sight. She eventually grabbed me and threw me causing me to drop my dagger. I rolled up and we faced off. She slammed her fists together and burst into flames. I growled and did the same but engulfed myself in electricity.

We rushed forward while shouting and slammed our fists into each other which caused a loud bang to ring out and knock every down from the force. We start to punch but kept hitting each others fists which gave the same results and the floor around us started to crack and pieces were launched into the air. We both threw right hooks and knocked each other back.

We re-engulfed ourselves and rushed back in and met with a powerful first blow that made a shell of electricity and fire around us. We started to punch almost as fast as bullets and the broken pieces around us were being lifted off the ground and we could feel energy building as our blows grew fiercer and faster. We both pulled back and charged our next punches.

"You can't beat me, Grayson."

"That is up for disscusion." We ran at each other and let out shouts and slammed our fists into each other and caused a small explosion as all the stored energy was released everywhere. We were still standing but most of the arena was in shambles. We went to exchange more blows when we were both thrown away from each other by an invisible force.

We turned to see Goodwitch staring at us. Me and Yang exchanged glances before nodding and rushing Glynda. She seemed a little scared at first and started to launch attacks at each other. We dodged them and grew closer and closer. We both jumped up and before we collided with her I saw fear in Glynda's eyes. She made a small shield around herself and launched us away. We felt drained and fell to our hands and knees and looked at Goodwitch. She was panting, clearly tired. But we were more tired.

She looked at us and straigtened up. She gave us a smile and walked away. Before she left she flicked her wrist and the arena was repaired. Me and Yang looked at each other and burst into laughter while rolling on the floor..

"That was **EPIC!** " I nodded in agreement and we saw the others come down with huge grins on their faces.

"That was the coolest fight ever!" Was all that was said, and by Ruby of course. We stood and returned to our dorms. I had to hide in the shadows for a bit because some students had heard the commotion and decided to investigate. Nobody saw me fortunitely and we returned. I jumped on my bed and let out a tired breath. Yang had completly exaughsted me with that fight.

Yris curled up next to me and chuckled.

"Tired?"

"Mhm." She laughed a little more and got quiet. Ryan poked his head down over railing and gave me a thumbs up.

"You gave Yang a run for her money, Sir." I glared at him and he went back up to his bunk quielty. Ester was already asleep and snoring. Yris groaned and looked over at the glaive user.

"Why does she have to be the best sleeper of us all?" I shrugged and let out a slow breath.

"I just learn to ignore it." With that I fell asleep.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and I picked up the stupid outfit I would wear to the dance. I returned and set it down on my bed and went to get lunch. I found Rwby, Jnpr, Cfvy, and Fuego's team. I sat after grabbing food and slowly started to munch. Ren smirked a little.

"Did fighting Yang tire you out yesterday?" I looked over at him confused. How did her know? He pointed to Ruby who smiled shyly. Of course. Yang pointed at me eagerly while standing up quickly.

"We're having a rematch!" I stood up and pointed back at her.

"Anytime, anyplace!" She pounded her fists together and jumped over the table and tried to slam her fist into me. I jumped back and slammed a tray into her head. Ester jumped up on the table and cupped her hands.

"FOOD FIGHT! ALL PUSSIES WHO CAN'T FIGHT BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!" Everyone went balistic and started to grab weapon. I grabbed a large salmon and faced off against Yang who had two turkeys.

"Bring it!" She rushed me quickly and we exchanged quick blows and locked 'weapons'. We pushed but neither one was willing to back down. We heard a shout and looked up to see Nora coming down from above with a melon hammer.

"HAMMER SMASH!" We both jumped back and Nora smashed into the ground and knocked us back. I threw my hand in the air and made a circle motion.

"GREY! Regroup!" I slid over a table while narrowly avoiding the attacks from Ruby's soda grenades. I flipped the table over and took cover. My team slid into cover next to me and waited for orders. I looked over cover and saw multiple overturned tables. I put one foot on top and assumed a pose.

"I say this once...surrender or die!" Ruby appeared from the table to our left and pointed at me dramatically.

"Never!" Her team let out battle cries from behind her to show their support. My team let out their battle cries and raised their weapons. The table to my far right moved and Fuego and his team appeared. Moon stood up the highest showing she was the leader.

"We may not know you but we do this. We will not lose." She was calm but her voice had a harsh dangerous edge to it. Coco and her team popped up from the one next to theirs and all simultaniously flipped them off.

"Remember yesterday bitch! You want to get your ass smashed into the ground again! Wish granted!" Jnpr popped up and shouted loudly.

"No fear!" All the teams let out their battle cries before charging into the middle. Everything became a loud and messy clutter. Food was thrown, people were drenched in soda, many stains would be made this day. I came up behind Yatsuhashi and slammed my fish into the back of his head only to get knocked back when he picked up a table and used it as a large club.

I rolled but got up quickly and charged back into fray. I spotted Yang and pointed at her while throwing the salmon at her.

"You're mine!" She dodged the salmon and threw her turkeys off and slammed her knuckles together causing her to burst into flames.

"Get ready to get smashed!" I imbued myself with electricity and rushed her. We slammed our fists into each other with more power then from yesterday which launched everyone away and splattered them with food. We started to hit our fists together and made another shell of energy and all the food and people got picked up.

We pulled back both our fists and charged both of them with everything we had.

"Yield, Yang!"

"Up yours, Grayson!" Our fists collided and everything exploded. All the windows were blown out and everyone was launched into a wall and coated in food. We kept pushing and started to float above the ground. We yelled as we pushed ourselves to our limits and both blew back into opposite walls and got coated in food. We stood and faced each other and started to course with energy as we got ready to attak again.

We rushed and were pulled away from each other before we could collide. We saw Goodwitch again but she looked much more prepared this time and pushed her glasses up. We both rushed her and dodged her attacks. One came right at me and I responded by smashing straight through it and kept pushing. Now me and everyone saw the fear in Goodwitch's eyes. She did the same pulse and knocked us away.

Me and Yang still had energy and started to run at her again. She was panting and made a large horizontal wave that knocked us both away. I rolled up and kept going while Yang finally ran out of energy. Goodwitch was too tired to defend herself but before I could attack Port jumped in front and blocked my attack.

"Mind if I assist?" Goodwitch groaned.

"Never gonna live this one down." Port threw me back but was surprised when I started to rush back at him again. He swung and I jumped and smashed down into the ground and blew him back. He wasn't hurt but was surprised by my power. A green blur came by and slapped me quickly. I was confused when it came back and slapped me again. I growled and backed up while holding my foot out and tripping a very surprised Oobleck. He fell into a pile of food and popped out with a large smile on his face.

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Was all he said that caused Port to laugh. He twirled his axe and charged me.

"En gard!" I rushed back at him with a huge grin on my face and my claws and his axe met. I pushed up and spun while kicking him back. He had a very strong aura. I doubt I even made a dent in it. Oobleck came back and swung a large fish at me and knocked me over multiple tables. I heard him cheer but I still had a lot of energy in me. I ran forward and used a table to gain some height and put both hand together over my head and came down while sparking with electricity. I slammed into the ground and shot the electrical energy forward and knocked both Port and Oobleck back and sent some food with them that covered them with stains.

"Very good. Now, may I join?" I turned to the door to see a smiling Ozpin with his mug and everything.

"Sure." I rushed him still filled to the brim with energy and seemed to be gaining more as the seconds passed. I jumped and kicked at his head. He ducked and used his cane to grab me and slam me into the ground. I jumped up and punch at him. He smacked it away with his mug and wacked me over the head with his cane. He kneed me with so much power it made me realize that despite his age he was still in great physical condition. I rolled along the floor and stopped on my knees and faced the others.

"I need some backup here." Fuego jumped next to me and got ready.

"Fuck ya baby!" He had two sausage links and was whipping them in circles above his head. Ruby came next to me and had a pie in both her hands and was giggling. A large swarm of cans started to fly at Ozpin from his left and Pyrrha had taken the advantage to attack while he was busy looking at us. He grinned and twirled his cane in front of him, knocking the cans away, while sipping his coffee.

"Nice try." He said while turning back to us. I rushed forward and picked up a salmon and swung at his head. He bent back and kicked me away while stopping Fuego's sausage attack. Fuego wrapped his sausages around Ozpin's cane which caught him off guard. A red blur flew towards him and the next thing we knew Ozpin had a pie splattered against his face. All of us threw our hands in the air and started to cheer. I picked Ruby up and put her on my shoulder and we started to parade around like we slayed an army of Grimm, or we won the lottery...or both

We heard laughing and looked back at Ozpin to see him licking the pie off his face.

"I love raspberry. Well done, all of you." We started to laugh hysterically and most of us fell down because we were laughing so hard. Goodwitch cleaned the room while Ozpin and the other teachers watched us with happy grins. Ironwood walked in and looked around confused.

"What in the hell is going on here?" He saw Ryan and he dropped his jaw.

"R-Ryan!? You're here?" Ryan shrunk down and chuckled uneasily.

"Umm...oops." Ironwood came up to him and started to chew him our for leaving the army when me and Ester exchanged glances and nodded. We came up behind Ironwood and poked his shoulders.

"Yes!?" He said while tunring around. We glared at him and both slammed pies into his face and looked at the others.

"Retreat!" We all wasted no time and ran like an army of Death Stalkers was on our tails. Me and my team reached our dorms and collapsed on the floor not caring. We all stared at each other before howling with laugher. Me and Ester bumped knuckles and Ryan just curled up in a ball laughing his ass off.

"Best. Day. EVER!" We couldn't stop laughing for at least five minutes. It hurt to laugh by the time we were done. We took turns going and cleaning up. Ester went first while the rest of us waited and shared a couple laughs or two. We heard a knock and opened it to see Ironwood who still had pie on his face.

"I need to speak to Ryan." I let him in but was cautious. He sat on a chair and looked at Ryan before letting out a sigh.

"I'm dropping the charges we had on you." Ryan's mouth dropped at this and he started to stutter. Ironwood smiled before standing. He went to the door and turned back.

"You're lucky it was a vanilla pie you slammed in my face. The vanilla put me in a good mood or I may not have dropped them." We chuckled and he left. We waited for a little when Ryan started to laugh.

"Thanks, Uncle." Ryan finally had some peace in his life. Well, some peace. He's stuck with us and we are anything but peaceful. Ester exited and we filled her in on what happened. Yris went next and eventually Ryan. I went last seeing as I had to dry all my fur afterward and just to straight up clean it was a pain in the ass as it was.

I finished and came out looking at the clock. The dance would start at 8:30 and it was seven right now. Ester and Yris had gone to get ready with team Rwby while Ren, Juane, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Fuego, and Rotag came to our dorm to get ready. I had the shirt and the pants and my tail was comfortable but I couldn't get the tie to play nice.

"Damn you ya neck trap!"

"That's what I call them!" I looked to the window to see Sun and Neptune as well. I gestured them in and they got ready. I still had my mask on but knew I would have to remove it. I reached for it when Sun chuckled.

"Who let the dogs out?" I waved him off and removed the hat. Fuego, Rotag and Neptune were interested as they have never seen my face. I loosened and removed the mask. The three stared at me for a while. Rotag started to sign.

"I approve."

"Thanks." I said while chuckling. Neptune gave a, "Hmph. Sun wasn't lying." I glared at Sun who rubbed his head uneasily. Fuego just smiled.

"I'm buddies with a badass wolf man. Isn't that a movie?" Yatsuhashi only gave a, "I think so." As an answer. We all were finished getting ready and started to head over to where we were meeting the girls. We got to the courtyard and waited.

"Women." Was all Fuego said which earned him a slap to the back of the head by Rotag. We chuckled at this and waited. I heard Fuego whistle and turned to where he was staring. All the girls were there in their dresses, except for Yang who was dealing with the door and letting people in. It was quiet a sight. They were all very beautiful. I heard chuckling and looked back realizing my tail was wagging.

"Speak of this to nobody." They gave their chuckles as confirmation. I couldn't see Yris though I could faintly smell her. All the girls came closer and we complimented them as gentlemen should do, according to Weiss. The girls who hadn't seen my face stared for a bit but nodded. Except Moon who just remained silent. We all started to head towards the dance and I noticed that the boys had all held their arms out and a girl would take it. I held mine out and felt Yris grab it.

"There you are." She laughed uneasily and we continued. We reached the door and saw Yang waving at us. We all waved back and one by one we walked in. I got to her and she smiled and rubbed my head.

"The puppy has come out of the dog house." I pushed her hand away and groaned. Yang looked down and knew Yris was there and just smiled.

"Go right in you two." We entered and things were very loud. The music and the talking. Everything. Everyone started to get quiet and look at me. Some had fear while others had looks like they were ready to kill. I stared around blankly and waved.

"Hello." Cardin pointed at me and had a dark smirk.

"Look at the mutt!" Some people started to laugh and I just shrugged.

"I could care less. All that means is you got your ass kicked by a mutt." He got a face of anger and stepped towards me with his team behind him. They stood right in front of me.

"You think you're tough?" I grinned.

"No. But, that's why I have friend. So they can help me." Teams Rwby, Jnpr, Cvfy, mine, Fuego's, Sun, and Neptune stood next to me and glared at Cardin who started to panick.

"You'd help this mutt?" I felt Yris' grip loosen and the she reappeared in front of Cardin. She spread her arms and Yatsuhashi picked her up so she was level with Cardin. She stared at him and decked him. He flew back and clutched his nose and started whimpering. Yatsuhashi set her down and she ruffled her dress and stared at him.

"Prick." I was trying not to start laughing my ass off.

"She broke my fuckin' nose!" Ironwood came up and grabbed Cardin.

"I'll deal with this dirt bag. Have fun you guys." He carted Cardin away and had his team taken with him and we all started to laugh. We all split up, some dancing, some getting food, while others started to just talk with each other. I went to the punch bowl with Yris. I looked at her and chuckled.

"You decked Cardin good." She blushed while disappearing a little bit. She reappeared and I got a better look at her It was the dress from Lelsten and she looked very good in it. She had a pleasant smell about her though her actually scent was still very much present. She was breath taking.

"He deserved it." I chuckled and took a sip while looking away hoping that my staring had gone unnoticed. Qrow had taught me that staring was rude so I tried to avoid doing it though with my enhanced senses it was very difficult sometimes. I found this punch to be very good and chugged it, much to Yris' entertainment. She took my hand and dragged to look at some of the food. She looked around and grabbed a small brown dough ball. It was swirly and smelled like it was loaded full of sugar. It was very tempting.

"This is called a cinnamon roll. Try one." She handed me one of the small convections and I plopped it in my mouth. I found it very sweet and made me feel warm inside. I grabbed two more and ate them causing Yris to laugh.

"How have I now heard of these fantastic pastries before?" I said while eating another. Yris took my hand and took me over to where Ester and Ryan were. They were talking and laughing. We approached and they smiled at us. Ryan had a white suit with a black undershirt and he looked like a prince in it.

Ester had a dark green dress that came to her knees and had little cuts on the sides. It had one strap and looked very strange to me but I had no clue about fashion so I didn't care. Her hair was tied in a strange fashion that was very appealing. She too had a strange smell on her but her real scent was still present. Ryan's scent was more faint in change though the change was there. I had seen him spray his neck with some liquid from a bottle. I had smelled the bottle once before and recoiled from the pungant oder it gave off.

We just talked happily and exchanged jokes and stories with each other. Slow music started up and Yang's voice came in over the mic.

"All couples should head to the dance floor for their dance with that special someone."

"I don't get it." Ester groaned while face palming.

"One day." She and Ryan went to the dance floor and I turned to Yris.

"We can dance if you wish, though I must warn you that I can't dance." She smiled and half dragged me to the dance floor.

"I can't either." We looked over at Ryan and Ester and copied them. I put my right hand on Yris' waist and held her right hand in my left. She rested her left on my shoulder and we started to do the exact thing that Ryan and Ester did.

"Are you copying them too?" I nodded to Yris and she giggled.

"Same. Let's just keep copying them." I nodded my agreement and we followed what they were doing. The song wasn't too long and the dance went pretty well and me and Yris didn't watch Ester and Ryan the whole dance. We looked back at the end to see what we had to do and Yris disappeared while I was confused. Ester and Ryan had their lips together in what I think is called a kiss? Ya, that's what they're called.

"Do we have to do that?" I asked Yris who just shakily replied with, "Nope." I nodded and we left. We sat down on a bench and I grabbed us more punch. Yris had reappeared but had a large blush on her face.

"Are you ok?" She nodded quickly and chuckled uneasily. She looked up and around and paled even more then she normally was and I followed her gaze. I saw all the girls making wierd faces at her. She buried her head in her hands and groaned. I look at the girls and cocked my head.

"What are they doing?" Yris flinched a little and looked up at me with a red face.

"N-nothing. T-they're being girls."

"But you don't do that." She buried her head in her hands again. I looked at the girls and they all were face palming. Now I was really confused.

"Do you want me to get more punch?" She looked at me and gave an appreciative smile. I took her cup and went to the punch bowl. The other girls were glaring at me.

"What?" I mouthed. They made the same faces as they did earlier and I once more cocked my head. Ester walked up to me and glared at me.

"Are you dense?" I shook my head.

"No, I just don't understand social terms is all." She once again for probably the tenth time that night face palmed.

"Nevermind, when the time comes you'll understand." She walked away chuckling to herself. Understand what? I barely understood what that conversation was about. I returned to Yris and gave her the punch. She thanked me sipped it quietly. I decided to make some small talk.

"So how have you been recently?" She shrugged a little.

"Good I suppose. I can't complain." I just nodded in agreement. The other girls had gone off to do their own thing now.

"What did they want?" Yris was red faced again.

"I don't know." She did but it made her uncomfortable so I will just be quiet. We sat in silence when she moved closer. She leaner her head against my shoulder and seemed to relax. I just watched the crowd and enjoyed the fact that the music was much more quiet now.

"What was Qrow like?" I looked down at Yris who was looking up at me with her hazel eyes that were filled with interest.

"He was practically my father. He was always there to make the day better and he cared about me while not coddling me. He taught me manners and how to fight and cook. He was incredible. I'm glad that I got to meet him. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be here with you all." Yris was smiling and looked back at the crowd.

"He sounds like a great man."

"He is." The night went on quietly with me and Yris dancing a few more times and talking the rest of the time. The dance was coming to a close and then everyone started to leave. The girls were going to stay the night in team Rwby's dorm while the guys went to team Grey's dorm. I decided to walk Yris over. She didn't mind and after we left the building she grabbed my hand with hers and our fingers intertwined. I was confused but went with it. We walked slowly and it was peaceful. It came to an end unfortunitely and we reached the dorm room. Nora could already be heard from inside and so could Ruby.

"Have a good night Yris." She smiled at me and turned to the door. She turned back and nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She opened the door and closed it. I stood there for a few seconds before heading back to my dorm. I found Ren and Fuego already there. It wasn't too long before everyone else was present. I went to Ryan and nudged him.

"How was your night?" He chuckled and tugged on his tie.

"Eventful." Fuego rolled on his back laughing.

"I'll say. You were like, Ester kiss me. I love thee!" We all started laughing and Ryan crossed his arms and got a smug grin.

"And how was your night with Watcher?" Fuego shut up and chuckled.

"Well, I'm a bitch. How about you Grayson?" I rubbed the bridge of my snout in thought and told them we danced and had punch and that I discovered a strange confection called a cinnamon roll.

"Aaaaaaand? That's it?" I nodded.

"What's more to tell?" They all groaned and face palmed in unison.

"Leave it to Grayson to be an idiot on everything." I still didn't understand. Maybe one day. The rest of the night was spent making jokes and we eventually watched a movie called Alien. It was a horror movie but I found it to be wierd. Giant serpent like creatures with two mouths and acidic blood. Ya right. Regardless, tonight was a good night.

 **HAHAHAHA! Set you guys up huh? Boom shakalaka! Oh this made my day. Send in the hate mail. Lolz.**

 **Ester: Ship it Dammit! Stop toying with the people.**

 **Grayson: What's shipping?**

 **Ryan: Even I'm supporting it. For the love of all that is good and holy, ship it!"**

 **Grayson: What is shipping?**

 **Yris: *Blushes* You don't have to do it if you don't want to.**

 **Grayson: Hello? What's shipping?**

 **Ester: But you would like it if he shipped it wouldn't you?**

 **Grayson: I have a question.**

 **Yris: U-u-umm. I-I don't c-care.**

 **Grayson: Hello. Am I dead?**

 **Ester: Ya right. LucarioKid, ship it now.**

 **Grayson: Someone talk to me!**

 **LucarioKid: It's my story!**

 **Grayson: Why am I still here?**

 **Ester: Please, for the love of the sun and moon do it!**

 **Grayson: Assholes *Leaves***

 **LucarioKid: On my own time.**

 **Fuego: Dude I just got here and I know that it needs to be shipped. Do it.**

 **Goku: Hi everyone.**

 **LucarioKid: What the fuck!? Get out of here! Nobody likes you!**

 **Ester: I can see the hate mail already.**

 **Yris: I'm surrounded by insanity. It's only a matter of time before I'm corrupted by it.**

 **Ester: SHIP IT!**

 **LucarioKid: WHEN I WANT TO I WILL SHIP IT!**


	13. Lights Emerge

**This is the second to last chapter. Next chapter will be the real set up for the Avatars. This has been fun to write but I will continue it. Just under a different name and different situations. Read the bottom and see if you can get my clues. Anyways, here we go!**

Me and my team sat among the crowd as we waited to go and get our first real mission. Apparently the one we did with Aquatos wasn't real. Sure as hell felt real with those Tormentors. It doesn't matter. We finally made it to the board and looked at the missions. Slaying, scouting, assisting a research team. I looked at my team for their input. They all pointed at the slaying.

There was only one spot for slaying but we got it. Some place called the Forgotten Grove. South west of Vale by about twenty miles. Sounds pretty easy, just go in and kill the Grimm and then get out alive. I signed us up and we were to head to the pad immediately to get our instructions on when we would head out.

"Who do you think our huntsman is going to be?" I turned to Yris who was almost hopping with excitement.

"I'm guessing Aquatos seeing as he would be the most likely. We'll see though." We made the short journey to the pad and saw team Rwby boarding a Bullhead with none other than professor Oobleck. We all started laughing as we saw the faces on the other team as it took off. Ruby caught sight of me and started to wave. I just waved back as they left.

"You worried about her?" I snapped to attention and looked over at Ryan who was watching me closely.

"Ya. I'm her guardian. I don't exactly like the idea of her just taking off on a dangerous mission."

"Suck it up boy. We've got Grimm hunting to do." We all turned to see Aquatos grinning like a mad man at us. I chuckled and leaned over to Yris.

"Called it." She didn't seem to care and just happily walked up to him. Aquatos was in a better mood than Yris if not more so.

"So. We'll be leaving in about an hour. Get suited up to exactly how you want and then meet back here. Bring lots of ammo, there's a lot of Grimm that need to be evicted." We took our leave and went back to the dorm. I took off my coat and weapon and went to get my other coat and under shirt. I laid them on the bed and started to put them on.

I smiled as I felt the light, protective coat over me and I removed my gloves. I took my mask and hat off and started to tie the bindings to my arms. I finished and smiled at my team.

"Looking good puppy." I growled a little at Ester and saw everyone was in their usual attire but they took Aquatos' words to heart. They had lots of ammo on them.

"I'm ready if you guys are." They nodded to me and we left. The walk to the pad was interesting as people were staring at me as I walked by. I could care less and just made small talk with my team. I saw Cardin and his team and I stuck my tongue out at them. They glared at me with anger and we just started to laugh.

"Those guys are pricks." Yris wasn't very scary or even sounded mad when she cussed so it was more funny than anything else. We made it to the pad early and saw Aquatos playing on a flute of sorts. It was beautiful. We stopped and listened as he played the tune happily. He played for a few minutes until he saw us.

"There you are. Well, hope I put on a good performance."

"That was fantastic." I had to agree. Who knew the man who was a teacher of a class on how to kill and defend yourself from Grimm was also a flute player. A good flute player at that.

"Well, we can leave early. Nice look Grayson." I looked down at myself and shrugged while boarding the Bullhead.

"I guess. It's pretty much the same just more of me." It did feel different though. I don't know, it's wierd. The Bullhead lifted off and we took to the skies. The ride was only going to be a couple minutes but it felt shorter. We came to a clearing in the woods and filed out. The forest had a very thin layer of fog so our vision wasn't hindered but it made the whole setting feel...other worldly.

"Here we are. Now, I was thinking we could move northern taking out any Grimm we see on the way there, then loop around back here for extraction. Pickup is coming early tomorrow so we have the rest of today and tonight. Let's get started then shall we?" We drew our weapons and started to head north.

We didn't encounter anything for a few minutes when a pack of Beowolfs surrounded us. At least thirty in all. We formed a circle and got ready.

"I'll let you kids show me what you've got." We exchanged glances before shooting forward in different directions like bullets. I stabbed one Beowolf while ducking under another's claws. I pulled out and changed it to a shotgun and placed it under the Beowolfs head. I shot and it blew the head off.

I pulled the action and changed back to a sword. I charged a Beowolf and slid under while slicing it. I got to my feet and stopped the claws coming at my face with my sword. I pushed and kick the Beowolf in the knees, causing it to fall down to its knees. I brought my sword down and cleaved the head in half. I pulled up and whipped across and took the head clean off.

I shot a bolt of electricity onto the arrow Yris was holding so it become electrically charged. She loaded it and fired and when it hit the electricity flew off and shocked all the nearby Beowolfs. I charged the last one and ducked under his swipe and stabbed my sword up and into its head. It went limp and I pulled the sword out.

"Very good. Now, come on. We've got more to kill." Aquatos clapped his hands and started to walk further north. I sheathed Electrischer Griefer and followed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent killing the Grimm in the area. I wasn't tiring and could tell my team was doing just as fine. We couldn't be stopped. We fought like we had done so for years. Aquatos went to a tree and in one slice it started to fall. We helped him cut it into smaller pieces and then he made a fire.

We gathered around and listened to the occasional pop that sounded from the fire while taking in its warmth. Aquatos dug through his pack and handed us food. I was famished having not eaten since breakfast and spending most of the day killing Grimm.

"Who wants first watch?" Ester raised her hand and sat on a rock that we decided would be the lookout post. I laid on my back and Yris laid next to me with a grin.

"Today was so much fun. Just wait until we go on second year missions." I chuckled, entertained by her enthusiasm and closed my eyes.

"One day. Let's just get through this for now." I drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Psst. Grayson, it's your turn to stand watch." I opened my eyes to see Ryan poking me. I looked at my watch and groaned. Two in the morning. I wish I had gone first. I slowly got up so as to not wake Yris and sat on the rock while Ryan just flopped down and started sleeping. I looked around and sighed.

It was peaceful. Stars in the sky, crickets peacefully chirping. The occasional breeze that made the soft swish as it ran through the trees and rustled the leaves. I would have fallen asleep again if I could but I need to keep an eye out. I kept my eyes peeled to the surrounding area and just waited.

Time passed slowly but eventually my shift was over and I woke Yris carefully.

"Your turn." She nodded and stood up stretching while making her way over to the rock. I set myself down on the ground and let out a yawn before falling asleep.

* * *

"Get up, quick!" I shot up and reached for my sword to see everyone packing in a hurry. Yris was standing over me and helped me up.

"What's wrong?" I stood and grabbed my things.

"Vale is under attack. We have to get back there and help." I doubled my speed and finished in the next few seconds. I followed Aquatos to the field for pick up and saw the Bullhead coming in to land. We boarded quickly and took off. Once we got above the trees I looked towards Vale and could barely make it out in the distance.

"Hurry, dammit!" Aquatos practically shouted at the man. The Bullhead pitched forward and we speed up. We reached Vale in a few minutes and saw the square being overrun with team Rwby in the middle, surrounded on all sides. I saw another Bullhead next to ours and smiled when I saw team Jnpr. A third came carrying team Cfvy and we lowered. They stopped getting closer.

"Why aren't we lowering?"

"LZ is too hot sir." I saw the Grimm getting closer to team Rwby. I drew Electrischer Griefer and nodded to my team. I ran forward and jumped out. I used electricity to soften the fall with the added help of an Ursa. I dug my sword into its back and then pulled out and sliced the head off. I landed next to team Rwby and my team soon followed. A king Taijitu came from a tunnel and hissed at us.

"HAMMER SMASH!" Nora came flying down and smashed her hammer into the head of the large snake and effectively killed it. The other members of Jnpr soon followed and then Cfvy. We made a large circle in the center and I turned to Ruby.

"I leave you alone for one day, and look what happens." Ruby chuckled uneasily and gave me a grin. I looked around and smiled.

"Let's get em." Before we could move a large pillar of fire shot down and Fuego's team landed with us.

"We can't let you have all the fun now can we?" I gave him a grin and turned back to the encroaching Grimm hoard.

"Now, we can kill them." All the teams rushed forward and started to beat the Grimm back. I kept slashing as they kept coming into my blade. Coco made her bag into a mini-gun and started to blow Nevermores out of the sky with ease. The ground started to rumble and an enormous creature came out of the ground. It had heavy armor along its entire body. It didn't look like a Grimm and the metal on its head opened and we saw its mouth. Large teeth and a pink mouth. A tongue shot out and grabbed a civilian who was stupid enough to stay in the area. It pulled him back and into its mouth.

"It...it ate him!" I shot a bolt and all it did was ping off the armor. It turned to me and opened its mouth. It started to shoot large green balls of saliva at me that exploded. I ran like hell as it chased me down the street. I jumped on top of a car and used the electricity in it to launch myself to a nearby roof. The creature was still coming and shooting spit at me.

"Make it sit still!" I called out to everyone. They all nodded and started to fire into the big behemoth and it turned to them. It was obviously confused as it just sat there. I raised my hands and felt the amount of electricity in the air grow. I dropped my hands and large lightening strikes started to rain down from the sky and onto the creature. It started to cough up pink blood and shriek as I did this. It wasn't enough and I knew I was discharged.

I had a plan but it was dumb. I jumped in front of it and waved my arms around.

"Right here!" It opened it's mouth and shot its tongue at me. It grabbed me and I grimaced at the slimy feeling. It pulled me into its mouth and swallowed me.

* * *

Everyone froze when it ate Grayson. They watched with mouths wide open. The big creature turned to them and roared. Then it stopped. It stumbled and slammed into a bluilding and then started to cough out blood. Then it reared back and exploded in a nasty pile of spit and pink blood. In the center was a laughing Grayson who was covered in it.

* * *

I felt myself discharge and then everything was bright and I knew it had worked. I blew up the big beast from the inside out. I started to laugh and sat up. Everyone was around me and eventually started to laugh with me as well. It was short lived because we were eventually surrounded by Grimm again. Then the military arrived. They started killing the Grimm quickly.

Glynda came walking forward angrily and smashed two Beowolfs into nearby buildings. She came to the hole and sealed it closed. I was impressed. I had gone toe to toe with her? How strong have I become? She walked off quickly, mumbling to herself the whole time.

"Grayson. You're a dumbass if I've ever seen one." I looked at Aquatos and waited to be scolded for my reckless actions.

"But, I approve. Nice job." I was confused and then just gave up trying to figure it out and started laughing.

"Now get back to Beacon and take a shower." He covered his nose and everyone did the same. I took a whif and almost threw up.

"That's worse than that Taijitu puke." Team Cfvy started to laugh through plugged noses as I gagged again. I stood and started the trek back to Beacon. I arrived and was greeted by everyone who was cheering for us. I smiled and made my way to the dorm. I tugged at my coat and groaned.

"Hopefully this will come out. Damn, my fur is going to take forever to clean. This may be a while."

* * *

It was a while. One hour of trying to get dried puke and blood out of my fur. Then another fifteen minutes to get rid of the smell. I had given my clothes to Ester who said she could clean them easily. I wasn't worried about cleaning as much as I was with the smell. My poor nose couldn't take that smell.

I stepped out and was in the process of drying my ears. It took forever to get completely dry once I got wet. One of the cons to having fur all over your entire body. I finished a few minutes later and started to dry my tail.

"Having fun with that?" I turned to see my team with huge grins on their faces.

"No. I hate having fur."

"Then shave it." Did she really just tell me to shave my fur?

"No. Then I'd look like a skinned chicken." Ester smacked the back of my head and chuckled.

"Then stop complaining." I grumbled but knew deep down she was right. I finished and hung up the towel and put on my other shirt and coat. I put on some other jeans that were black and didn't bother with the mask. I did put on the hat though. It was lunch by now and I was definitely starving.

"Do you guys know what that thing was?" Their shaking heads gave me my answer. I had never seen a Grimm like that before. Maybe it wasn't Grimm. Could the White Fang have made that thing? Damn, too many questions are being left unanswered right now.

At the cafeteria it was very silent. I don't blame them. It's not every day that your own city gets attacked by Grimm when you thought you were safe from harm. I grabbed food and silently ate. How much worse could things become? I could have sworn that right then and there I felt something change. Like a surge of electricity just went through the air. Strange.

* * *

Ozpin sat in his office drinking coffee silently thinking about recent events when he got a call. Ironwood was calling him. Why? He swipped the screen and spoke.

"Yes James?"

"There's been an incident. Well, not yet, we just want to prepare you in case there is. Our systems picked up a strange annomoly in the woods and saw something. It looked like a Beowolf at first but upon closer observation we saw it wasn't. We think it may be heading towards Beacon." Ozpin rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"Thank you James." He hung up and stood. He went to the window and just stood looking out. He saw Bullheads flying forward and into the forest.

"This is probably only the beginning. We must be prepared. but, I cannot raise an alarm and cause everyone to panick. Dammit." Ozpin rarely cursed but the current situation was tugging at his mind. It was getting rather difficult to stay calm these days.

"I'll just keep everything as it is for now. Then if things get worse, then, I'll take drastic actions." The man sat in his chair and took a sip of coffee and rubbed his temples in thought.

"Things are looking darker. I only hope everyone else still thinks its bright out and ignores the looming clouds." So he sat. Thinking. Looking for an answer that came that night that came, but was not what he expected it to be. Most certainly not on that snuck up behing him, knocked him out, and stole some of his files.

* * *

I laid in my bed when sleep finally came.

I was in a white room. I hear a voice. No, more like an echo. It wasn't clear and only gave me phrases and words.

 _Robot...Drakaryn...Conduit...Dovahkiin...war...fear...no more...The Avatars...they are coming...the darkness...it encroaches on the light...believe in the Avatars...believe in the light...may the Seneschals guide your light...stay brave...No Fear...war_

 **In a war there is the light, and the dark. Can you find the bearers of the light? Who will lead the light. Will there be enough to stop the darkness?**


	14. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of Grey Guardian. Don't worry, Grayson and Co. will not just disappear. Once the other background stories for the other Avatars are complete then I will start the Avatars story and Grayson will return. For now read and stay strong. Make sure you read the other backgrounds. May the light of the Seneschal's guide you.**

Ozpin sat rubbing his neck. He had been attacked from behind by the creature that Ironwood had created. He was impressed by it though. Especially when it returned a second night and made another daring escape. It may have had a mechanical exterior but underneath it was very much alive. There was a knock at his door and he told them to enter. It was Weiss.

"What can I do for you Ms. Schnee?" The heiress sat and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Ozpin.

"I don't want you aiding in the capture of the wolf." Ozpin raised an eyebrow to her and leaned forward. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why not? It could be very dangerous, don't you want it caught?" Ozpin did not believe this but wanted to see how she would react. Weiss looked out the window, clearly having an internal battle.

"It is dangerous but it wouldn't hurt anyone." Ozpin grabbed his mug and took a sip.

"How do you know?"

"Earlier today it saved me and Ruby from an Ursa attack. I remember it from my childhood. It was called Lq-84i. He was alive. I don't care what the others think, I know it's him and he's the same as I remember." Ozpin couldn't stop the smile spreading over his face.

"It just so happens that I don't want him captured either. Unfortunitely I have no say in the matter. Your father and general Ironwood want it captured. It may not be a danger to people but with the shows it put on in the past two nights it made itself seem that way. It also didn't help that just a few minutes ago it threatened the members of team Crdl."

Weiss hung her head in defeat and looked at the professor.

"What do we do?"

"For now, we wait. That is all we can do." There was a strange feeling in the air that both of them felt. A pulse. It felt ancient and almost holy and bright. Peaceful. They both exchanged glances when Ozpin got a call. He motioned for Weiss to stay quiet before he swiped the screen and heard Ironwood on the other end.

"Ozpin, did you feel that?"

"I did James, what happened?" Weiss was interested and now sat at full attention.

"We are still trying to figure that out. Our satelites in the area have gone dead. We think it may be related to our wolf problem. It is near the school and on your grounds. Do I have permission to send soldiers to the immediat area?" Ozpin looked at Weiss who shook her head.

"No James. I will send a team to investigate. I will keep you updated." Ozpin hung up before Ironwood could argue and smiled at Weiss.

"Go get the rest of team Rwby to the pad. I'll meet you there for briefing." Weiss stood and ruffled her skirt before leaving. Ozpin stood and grabbed his cane before making his way to the pad.

* * *

Weiss practically flew into the dorm room, causing the others to jump a little.

"We have a mission. Something's happened, we're leaving right now. Ozpin will brief us at the pad. Hurry you dunces." The others did not ask any questions and grabbed their gear. They made it to the pad in the next minute to find Ozpin waiting by a Bullhead.

"What's up Ozpin?" Weiss wanted to scold Yang for talking to the headmaster that way but knew it would go right over the blonde's head.

"Something in the nearby woods has appeared. We do not know what it is or where exactly it is. I want you to find it as quietly as possible. It may be friend so do not attack unless attacked. It may not even be a person but much rather an artifact. That is all I have. You will be given cameras to record the situation. Good luck." It wasn't much but team Rwby boarded the Bullhead and began the short flight into the woods behind the school. They were quiet. What could be out there? They just strapped the cameras on and enjoyed the short ride as much as they could.

* * *

The cybernetic wolf flew up after feeling the change in the air. It was a peaceful aura and it was similar to the one that was given off when he entered Remnant but very different. He did not know what to do so he waited. After a few minutes a Bullhead started to fly into the woods. He knew something was up and decided to follow.

* * *

Grayson sat in the dorm with his team when they felt the peaceful pulse around them.

"What the hell was that?" They exchanged quick glances before getting up and making their way to Ozpin's office. He wasn't there. They looked around confused when the man they were looking for entered. He made his way to his desk and looked at team Grey.

"I don't have any answers yet. Team Rwby is out and scouting the area. But, I assume you felt that aura pulse."

"What was it from and why did it feel so peaceful?" Ozpin looked at Ester and shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was planning on watching the live video feed to get answers. You may join me." Ozpin swiped the screen on his desk and four screens appeared. Each one had a name so they knew who the camera was attached to. They were still in the Bullhead but it was slowing down. Then it landed and the members of team Rwby piled off.

* * *

Ruby looked around and felt nothing but peace. She couldn't explain it but she looked at her teamates and knew they were feeling the same thing.

"I suggest we follow the aura to where we need to go." Weiss simply told the leader while scanning the area around them. Ruby nodded and focused. She knew about where it was coming from and started towards it. They walked for a few minutes when a Beowolf came running past them.

"Did that Beowolf just...run?" They looked at each other before continuing towards the center. It felt eery but still held the peaceful aura. They could feel more now. There was a little bit of distrought and worry in it as well. Those feelings faded in and out though. One that remained, but faintly, was pain. This worried them. They saw some trees in the distance were just...gone. They drew their weapons and waited.

Ruby stepped forward and saw that the everything in the area was just gone. It was large area. She couldn't even see the end of it and just motioned her team forward. They came next to her and looked around. There was some strange light in the air that was almost like a fog. It wasn't very thick but it was confusing.

"See anything?" They saw nothing, but they could hear something. Whispering. It was a combination of a man and a women and it was faint and slow.

" _Ospenoth._ _Fils_ _tesn gisa at temp? Maydus. Fils dedy temp tof...eta_ _Drakaryn_." They reached for their weapons but didn't draw them. They walked forward and saw a faint green light. They crept closer and when they finally saw what was on the ground they gasped.

A person who looked to be in his late teens. He had short brown hair and a pale complexion. He wore strange clothes that consisted of a large coat and a strange hat. They were black and slightly red. His hat was next to him on the ground and his mask was pulled up. On his hands were strange marks. On his rights was a blue symbol that was pulsing slowly, almost like a heartbeat. On his left was a scar from a knife with evidence of a burn also causing it. The symbol was foreign to them but it had strange dragon like wings on the side.

He wasn't armed at the moment but his weapons were thrown about. A large black greatsword, a red kitana with a tooth attached to the bottom. Two meat hooks, a small spike attacked to a chain. A flintlock pistol.

Ruby stepped forward and pulled down the mask. He was definitely young but had a small amount of facial hair on his chin coming in. They waited and then his breathing became coarse and his eyes shot open. They were red and darted around quickly. His neck and hands darkened to pale black. They settled on the team who was scared before they changed to a dark brown. The black color left him as well.

The boy looked at them for a few seconds before losing consciousness. They noticed he was hurt. Bad. He had bloody slashes all along his body. He wasn't bleeding but he would need medical attention. A short burst of purple electricity coursed through him. It was faint, but it was there.

"Who is he?"

"Let's just take him back."

* * *

They watched the video feed and were confused. This boy was injured in the middle of a crater and he was alive and was most certainly not from around Vale. He likely wasn't from any of the kingdoms. Just who was he and how did he get there? Ozpin looked at his students and nodded a little.

"That is interesting." The members of team Grey said nothing and just looked between each other.

"We should go to leave you with this." They left and Ozpin looked back to see the boy being loaded into the Bullhead.

"This should be very interesting."

* * *

The wolf watched from the shadows in interest. This boy was in the middle of this supernatural blast and was alive. There was something...off about him, but he couldn't explain why he felt that way. He just returned to the shadows when the Bullhead came. He turned back at the Bullhead as it flew the short distance back to Beacon.

"I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon." The wolf disappeared into the underbrush. Almost like he had never been there.

* * *

In the crater where the boy was the green light got brighter and a women who could only be described as a goddess, looked to Beacon with worry on her face.

"I did this to protect you...Avatar. Be safe." She disappeared and the light followed with her.

 **Being brave isn't always standing up against evil, rather standing up and doing the right thing, even if it is frowned upon.**

 **Why must this end? Because, all good things as everything else, must eventually come to an end.**

 **Farewell for now. May the light of the Seneschal guide your light. Ospenoth.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ospenoth: Greeting, goodbye, honor be with you Drakaryn/friend of Drkaryn.**

 **Fils tesn gisa at temp: You have come to help?**

 **Maydus: Please.**

 **Fils dedy temp tof...eta Drakaryn: You must help him...the Drakaryn.**


	15. Bonus Chapter

**So, since my plan with Avatars is that they are super powerful, I decided to show you just how powerful Grayson is. I made little pokes and prods at it throughout the story, but never straight up showed it. Until now. Enjoy!**

Grayson stood looking over the cliff. Ruby was a few feet away, talking to the tombstone, which Grayson had learned belonged to her mother. Grayson had tagged along for numerous reasons, the most important one being that there was a large activity of Grimm in the area as of late.

Grayson kept his senses primed, waiting to see if anything would happen. He had fully charged himself and made sure his scroll was as well. He wasn't wearing his mask or hat and was wearing his sleeveless coat, arms tied up with the straps. Electrischer Griefer adorned his back.

He took in a breath and let it out slowly. It was morning, so a slight bite in the wind was present. Nothing his fur couldn't handle. He looked back at Ruby, seeing she was still talking to the tombstone. She didn't want to bring Crescent Rose with her, claiming they wouldn't be attacked. She then stated that even if they were she had faith that Grayson could protect them both.

Grayson looked at his watch and saw they had been there for a good half an hour. Grayson didn't care how long they stood there. He did not know his family, but knew that if did and they were dead he would pay his respects.

Ruby finished and walked over to him. She had her hood up, small smile worn on her face. Grayson returned one and looked at her closely.

"You ready?" Ruby nodded to him and turned to the woods from whence they came. She took two steps before Grayson pulled her back and behind him, very quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Grimm. Lots of them." None of them moved and just waited. The bushes in front of them shook and almost exploded when several Ursa Majors came out, roaring with rage. Grayson held a hand in front of Ruby defensively. He looked to his right and saw an exit. He turned to the red hooded girl and then pointed to safety.

"Go. Run and get help." Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Grayson turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be fine. This is what I was supposed to do. Protect you. Now go, get help and I'll be fine." Ruby didn't move but eventually gave a nod and started to walk. She stopped and hugged Grayson.

"Be careful." He gave her a quick hug, then a light push to safety.

"Don't stop, no matter what you hear or feel. If you get help then I'll be fine. Go!" Ruby disappeared in a flash of Rose petals. Grayson turned to the encroaching Grimm and drew Electrischer Griefer slowly, and deliberately, letting out a low hiss. He held the blade by his right side, electricity jumping through the blade.

"Alright, let's do this." He rushed the first one, feeling the power he felt whenever he fought coming to him with every step. He jumped over the paw and charged electricity into his arms. He swung, releasing a large amount of sparks as he spun and in one swing took the head of the Grimm clean off.

He landed and rolled under another swing. He jumped up and held the sword backwards. He stabbed down into the head, practically wrestling the beast to the ground. He pulled the sword out and was knocked through the air by a strong strike. He rolled up and make a lightning spear in his left hand. He threw it and watched as it pierced the heart of the Grimm, coming out behind it and striking another in the shoulder.

Grayson stood straight up and started to twirl his sword around his whole body in a taunting manner. A Grimm rushed him, only to his air when Grayson leapt to the side, slicing the back of the beast. He filled the sword with electricity and then rushed the next one. When it tried to swat him he severed the arm.

He jumped up and held his sword above his head. He came flying down and cut the Grimm in half down the center. The pieces split off from each other and to their own side with thuds. Grayson backed up and dodged another attack. He gave a quick glance back and saw he was close to the edge of the cliff.

"This is interesting." He held Electrischer Griefer in his right hand, slightly behind him with his left leg forward. A Grimm tried to tackle him, only to have Grayson jump over him and slice into the Grimm as he completed a front flip. The Grimm, barely a live from the attack slid off the cliff to the depths below.

Grayson counted four left and smirk. Hadn't these been harder before? He shook his head and focused back on the fight. But, he had to admit he had been getting increasingly better recently. At an extent that most students only hoped to improve at. He didn't know why, but didn't argue.

He rushed forward and slid under the first one, holding his sword up as he sliced into the lower part of the Grimm. He did a back flip and when he landed he stabbed the head of the injured Grimm into the ground. He looked up and saw a paw as it connected with him.

He slid along to ground until he felt it leave him and he went into freefall. He threw an electric hook and felt it connect. He planted his feet on the face of the cliff and looked up. He saw an Ursa looking down at him, confused. He smirked and gave two quick tugs to the rope. It pulled him up at an alarming rate. When he reached where the Grimm was he spun and imbued his foot with as much electricity as he could.

When the kick connected the head came clean off the Ursa's shoulders. He landed and looked at the two remaining Ursa who looked at him warily. They both started to rush him and he ran at them. He jumped in between them, wrapping both their heads together with electricity. They tumbled to the ground and Grayson looked at them. He held his left hand up and closed it into a fist quickly.

The bond tightened and the heads exploded. Grayson reabsorbed the rope and chuckled to himself. Until he heard the roar. He spun around and saw an Ursa Major that was as big as the one Jaune killed, though this one was plated in bone armor.

"Great." He looked around and didn't have a good plan. He backed up and felt the edge getting closer behind him. He had an idea, granted it was dumb, but it would work. He growled at the Ursa and it rushed him. He waited until it was almost on him, charging electricity into his feet the whole time. When it was close he let the electricity loose and jumped up and over the Ursa.

The big beast started to topple over the cliff, when it grabbed onto a lower part with a claw. Grayson looked over the cliff and scowled. He sheathed his sword and pushed both hands forward. He then pulled them back and a bolt of lightning came down and curved into the Ursa. The Grimm roared in pain, but kept climbing. Grayson pushed forward more and the pulled back as hard as he could.

A small tornado of electricity slammed the Ursa into the wall, simultaneously filling it with millions of volts. While it was stunned Grayson pushed, causing the tornado to pry the beast off the wall. It fell down and then made a loud snap once it connected with the ground. Grayson walked away from the cliff and chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't discharge." He looked at his electricity reader and saw he still had a good quarter left in him.

"I have gotten stronger." He heard a noise and turned to see teams Rwby and Grey rush into the open, weapons at the ready. They saw him and eased up. Ruby practically teleported into him, holding him in a tight hug.

"I thought you were gonna die!"

"It'll take more than a couple Ursa to kill me, Ruby." She looked up at him, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"B-But-" Grayson smiled at her and kneeled down. He looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, as long as you're in any danger, I'll be there. Ok? Don't worry about me dying any time soon. We're family technically seeing as Qrow is practically my dad. Family always has each other's backs." Ruby nodded and hugged the wolf experiment. Grayson looked over to See Yris with a smile on her face. Grayson nodded to her.

 _"I'll be there for you too, Yris. I promise."_


	16. Yris and Grayson

**So, my buddy, Jbubu (The best writer I've seen on here. Seriously, go read his stuff. HOLY CRAP IT'S AWESOME! And now I'm rambling. Close the bubble!)(Thanks) He requested I continue with the relationships of Grayson and Yris, since I was kinda douchy and never made them a thing when I should have done so. So, here I am, repenting my sins.**

 **This will only be a chapter or two of me attempting fluff. But it'll be my best goddamned fluffy cotton candy ever! And you'll love it!**

 **Cain: Now you sound like a pedophile.**

 **Owain: Ya, you do, boss.**

 **LucarioKid: Cain... Kill yourself. Wait! Since you both are here, this is the perfect time to advertise our adventure!**

 **Cain: I like adventures. Especially quests.**

 **Owain: It will be the ultimate quest! One that may sate the thirst of my Sword Hand!**

 **LucarioKid: No, to cure that you need a psyche ward, buster. Anywho, this story will be our road trip and us traveling to different worlds, being stupid and having Cain-like adventures. It'll be cool, especially since I'm whipping out my special tome. It allows the writer to have anything happen, no matter how crazy.**

 **It will be legendary. And bullshit.**

 **Cain: You know you'll love it.**

 **LucarioKid: We'll see.**

 **Owain: Hand... Hungers! RRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**

 **LucarioKid: Shit! Get the lube!**

 **Cain: Not again! This is just like in my story, Blood Storm!**

 **LucarioKid: Are you advertising your own story, now of all times?**

 **Cain: ... Maybe.**

 **LucarioKid: Kill yourself.**

 **Owain: BEHOLD!**

 **LucarioKid: Actually, hold that thought. We have a demon that needs sedating.**

 **Cain: Yay! Demon rape!**

 **LucarioKid: What kind of FanFiction have you been reading lately?**

 **Cain: The kinky kind. MMMMM!**

 **LucarioKid: Let's just start the goddamned story.**

Grayson walked next to Yris on their way back to Beacon, the storm caller thinking to himself. He looked to Yris, thinking about what he was going to do. Then he settled on what Ryan and Ester would do when walking next to each other. So, he took her hand in his, hoping he was doing it right.

She turned the darkest shade of red Grayson had ever seen, and she could turn really red. She also turned slightly invisible, causing Grayson to wonder if he had done something wrong. He turned to her, cocking his head in confusion.

"Is this bad?" She shook her head so fast he could barely tell it was shaking.

"N-No!" Grayson nodded, still very confused. While he was very calm, Yris was panicking enough to give herself a heart attack. Sure, she saw Grayson as this powerful, brave and amazing person, one who she thought would be a great Alpha of sorts **(I couldn't resist, Bubu!)** But now he was holding her hand out of his own accord, something that she hadn't thought he would do. Sure, they had held hands during the dance, but that was different. Or was it? She couldn't deny that his hand was warm, safe and soft. Things she enjoyed and seldom got to feel. Except when using him as her human pillow to help her sleep.

She started to calm her breathing, feeling her heart beat slow, then decided that if he was going to be gutsy she would return the favor. She leaned into him, snuggling her body closer to feel the warmth of his whole body, not just his hand. She felt comfort wash over her, deciding this wasn't such a bad move.

Grayson could hear her heart beat slowing, her breathing becoming less panicked, causing him to smile. He then felt something strange in him. Something that caused a small volt of electricity to arc into Yris' arm, the Fox more surprised than anything.

"What was that?" Grayson was at a loss. He had learned mastery over his Semblance, and yet he felt like it was the day he had received the powers. He held up his free hand, watching as arcs of electricity bounced between his fingers, all on their own. He didn't like the feeling, it made him feel light headed. He almost never felt it, and certainly not in this amount before either.

"I don't know. But it's weird." He lowered his hand into his coat pocket, looking around him. The forest was calm, a nice place to be. They were close enough to the city that they wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm attacking them, meaning they could relax. Yris started to hum a song quietly, one that made Grayson feel at peace. She never really sung, or hummed, but it was calming, like everything in the world was right.

Her voice was powerful, almost like thousands were singing together, and it empowered Grayson. He had only heard her sing on two occasions. Once when he was injured after the attack from the Tormentors, the other the day after the breach. Grayson had been helping in the repairs, coming back to the team dorms completely drained. She had seen his tired and pained face, then sung to him.

He was hoping she would sing again, but didn't know if she would. So he decided he would try humming, to see if that did anything. He started to hum the song, seeming to know the notes as if he had hummed it hundreds of times before. He had only heard the song twice. She smiled, still humming when she decided she would sing.

 **(Celica's Theme-Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

Grayson closed his eyes, slowly waving his head to her voice. She guided him as he enjoyed the song, still humming, but it was much softer now. Not as gruff as it had been before. The song eventually finished, Grayson letting out a happy sigh.

"You sing better than Weiss." She turned red, looking away from him.

"Shush. I'm not that good." Grayson chuckled, his more animal traits showing as he nuzzled his snout close to her face, the Fox reacting as he thought. She shut her eyes, lowering her head.

"Sure you are. Can you teach me the song?" She opened her eyes, looking at his bright blue eyes. The same eyes she was so amazed by. The ones that belonged to someone with such a troubled past. She looked at him for who he was, not what he was or what happened. She smiled to him, not being as embarrassed.

"Sure. But don't tell Ester or anyone else. I'd about die from embarrassment." Grayson chuckled, nodding to her before moving his head away.

"Very well." They continued the walk, Yris teaching him the notes to the song. She had decided that with his strong deep voice it would only make sense for him to hum as backup. He gladly accepted, wanting to join her in the creation of the song as much as he could. Then he got curious.

"How did you learn such a beautiful song?" She looked down, sadness on her face.

"My mother used to sing it to me whenever I would get nightmares. Her voice made it seem like the stars were alive, and the blackness of the sky soft velvet rushing through everything. You may think I'm good, but trust me, she's a hundred times better than me. My father would hum the same part I'm teaching you." Grayson noticed the sadness and frowned.

"Sorry for bring them up, Yris." She smiled, wiping away a tear.

"It's ok. The song reminds me of how much I loved them. It's ok. In a way, they live on through the song. Thank you." Grayson smiled, bringing her closer, the Fox turning red once more. They saw the school in the distance, Grayon slowing down.

"There's no rush right?" She shook her head.

"Scenic route?"

"Meandering the scenic route." She smiled at him, hugging him.

"Perfect."

* * *

Ryan watched them through his binoculars. He had been wondering where his leader was, so he went up high to the top of Beacon's tower, the way being taught to him by their 'foreign exchange student'. Ester soon joined him. He used his scroll and find Grayson's approximate location, then looked in that direction with the binoculars. When Grayson entered his vision, the soldier couldn't help but smile.

"Good for him." Ester took the scopes, looking in as well. She chuckled lightly.

"Bout time. I was going to kill him after the dance to be honest." Ryan started to laugh, pulling the scopes down, smiling to Ester.

"We should give them some alone time." She nodded, letting her grip loose.

"What about us? Do we get some?" She had a very suggestive tone in her voice. The soldier gulped loudly.

"T-This soon?" She lost her grin.

"I meant go out to eat." Ryan sighed in relief.

"Oh, good."

"Then we go home and lock the doors." Ryan paled, hoping Grayson would take his sweet time, not barging in on him and Ester. He would have resisted to any other woman, but she was special. He cared for her deeply, and was only willing to do what she was comfortable with. Unfortunately, she was comfortable with quite a lot.

"Come on soldier boy. Teach me my place." Ryan paled even more so than he already was.

"B-But, I never taught anyone anything!" She bit his ear, his face now colored red.

"Then I'll teach you a thing or two." Now he really wished Grayson would hurry back and save him.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the school, Grayson had learned almost the whole song. He was going to practice it more, making sure he would get it right the next time they sung it. Even if he hummed the whole thing. Yris looked at him, blushing profusely. She looked around, seeing no one before motioning Grayson to lean down. He did so, smiling. He hated being so tall.

"Yes?" She turned his head to the side, kissing his cheek. She then turned invisible and left. Grayson didn't move, just leaned over in the same position. He may have been an idiot to most everything, but he sure as Hell knew what that was.

"Duh, duh, duh, the movies back there." He then fell to the ground, not moving. He was more confused than he had ever been before, and he had been very, VERY confused before. He heard a chuckle, turning to see none other than Qrow.

"Qrow!" He stood, rushing over to his teacher and adoptive father. He hugged him, not caring if some people viewed it as childish. Qrow returned it, Grayson enjoying the scent of whiskey on his breath.

"Where did you go?" Qrow chuckled, motioning around randomly, signaling his drunkenness.

"Here, there, everywhere. I've kept a close eye on you thought. Good job looking after Ruby. It means a lot to me. Also, nice job with the chickabee." Grayson was thankful he had fur, since he was sure he was red faced.

"Umm... Ya... That was weird for me." Qrow laughed at him again, placing his hands behind his back in a careless manner.

"Well, it was fun to watch. Little man's growing up. Even if you were grown up when I met you. Oh well. Least I missed the diaper stage." Grayson shared a laugh with him.

"What brings you here, other than fighting judging by the gunpowder I smell on you. And some slight blood. Someone hit you in the face." Qrow rubbed his chin, smirking.

"More like kicked. Bitch stood on my sword and kicked me. She's lucky I was drunk and not trying. But it wouldn't have been nice to kill her in front of her sister. I'm an ass, but not heartless." Grayson smiled, nodding to him. This was certainly the Qrow he remembered.

"How long are you staying?" Something flashed quickly in Qrow's eyes, Grayson unable to tell what it was.

"Until my job of finding and stopping someone is complete." Grayson nodded to him, his curiosity rising.

"Can I help at all?" Qrow ruffled Grayson's ears in a loving manner.

"No offense, kid, but you'd probably die. I plan on keeping you very safe. Besides, as long as you're drawing breath I know Ruby is too. And that's always nice to know." Grayson nodded, remembering the night he was given his mission, even if he did fail in the beginning. Not the best to have the person you're to protect wish to kill you. Grayson gave a hopeful smile.

"We need to get together soon and catch up." Qrow hugged him again.

"You can count on it! I need to catch up with my boy! Ask if he's done the no-pants dance, though, your reaction earlier told me no." Grayson cocked his head.

"What's the No-Pants-Dance?" Qrow coughed into his hand.

"Umm... You know... baby making at it's finest." Grayson only cocked his head more.

"I don't get it." Qrow dropped his head.

"I suck." Grayson chuckled to Qrow.

"You can just teach me what it is when we get together. How about tomorrow? Noon? There's this great place in Vale and I can bring my team so you can meet them." Qrow nodded to him, a large smile adorning the man's face.

"You got it, buddy. I'll catch you later." They hugged again, Qrow rubbing his head.

"I'm proud of you. Keep being you, alright?" Grayson nodded, feeling slightly emotional, but hiding it.

"I will. Be safe please." Qrow chuckled as he walked away. He turned, giving his cocky smirk.

"No promises." Grayson waved him off, both of them chuckling. Grayson was happy, having had a great time with Yris, including the parting gift on his cheek, reuniting with Qrow, and being able to see him soon. But now he was interested. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"No-Pants-Dance? I'll ask Ester and Ryan. They'll probably know."

* * *

Ryan was currently trying to find his pants, Ester lounging on the couch, no pants. Ryan had been worried, not anymore. He regretted nothing. Then there was the sound of the door opening, and the world around them slowed and seemed to fall apart. Until Grayson walked in and they realized they were ok.

"Hey guys, do you know what the... You do know!" They looked between each other, confused.

"The what?"

"The No-Pants-Dance. You just did it right? That's why you don't have pants on. What is it?" Ryan about had a heart attack and died. Ester was hiding her face in her hand. Her team had seen her walk around in little to nothing (Only with Ryan around for that one) before. She needed to have her skin be in the sun as much as possible, which was why the windows were almost always open and the lights bright. So having the sunlight contact with her skin felt great.

She knew Grayson would never care, he was too dense, Yris was a girl and would just blush and run away. Ryan would pass out from a nose bleed. He had gotten better, but they still happened. She love instant gratification like that. Grayson sat on a chair, facing them with excitement on his face.

"Explain!" They looked to each other and gave skittish glances.

"Umm... Grayson... Where did you learn that?"

"Qrow." Ester had hear about him from Yang and Ruby. Grayson was like a small puppy and heavily imprinted on him, thinking Qrow was near perfect. So she knew all about his true nature, and wasn't surprised he taught Grayson such a term.

"Basically... We just danced without pants on." Ryan dropped his jaw at her explanation, stuttering and about to disagree when she glared at him. Grayson thought about it, cocking his head.

"Sounds weird. Can you show me?" Now even Ester was losing her cool. She had an idiot for a leader.

"No! It's only for that special someone. Two people, and they have to care about each other a lot." Grayson thought about it, wondering if Yris counted.

"So if I wanted to learn and do it, I would have to ask Yris?" Ester fell off the couch, Ryan having his nose gush blood and passing out. Grayson looked to the unconscious Ryan, and the twitching Ester.

"Is it something I said?"

* * *

Yris decided she was going to do something she hadn't done is years. So she walked through Vale, to the edge of town. She knew she had a fairly large walk ahead of her, but was ready to make it. So she started off, keeping her stride open and confident. She could feel the very air changing after an hour, the peacefulness in the air and the singing of birds stopping. Then she reached where she needed to be.

There were large willow trees, turning and swaying peacefully in the wind. A calm, swishing noise coming off them. There was a strange pollen in the air that was large and bright, floating calmly through the air. There was a small pond in front of her a few feet, the water a bright blue, and the pollen lighting it made it seem purple and otherworldly. She stepped forward, feeling fear now. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run back to her team.

She sucked in a breath when she heard the sound of something moving in the water. She forced herself to calm down, walking forward. At the base of the lake were two tombstones. She saw the same flowers she had placed on them years ago. NeverLong Petals.

A beautiful pale and dark blue flower that produced the pollen in the area that lit it up. They were extremely rare to find, despite the large amounts of pollen everywhere. They were unkillable, even when moved to a desert. They would merely hibernate until they were awoken by the calming presence of the small, almost swamp area she was in now. Even separated from the ground, the plants were producing pollen. It was at a reduced amount, but it was being made.

She looked to the water, seeing the blue trunked trees that lived under the water, looks similar to the willows around her, but they had their branches floating up to the surface. She saw the glowing blue rocks in the water, the shine they gave off illuminating the area around her. It was almost night, but instead of the red sunset, everything was blue and purple, feeling like a place out of Remnant entirely.

There was a stirring in the lake and she gasped at the creature. It was a large dragon, white in color. It had horns that almost looked like antlers, its eyes almost like a blue visor of sorts across its face. It walked on four legs, two large wings coming out of its back. They were white on the bone part, but the actual part of the wings a grey, leathery like substance.

It's front legs were not like normal animals, as they were bent the opposite direction. The back legs looked like the normal legs on a wolf or some other creature. The scales on the beast almost looked like wrappings one would put on themselves if they were injured. The jaw was almost like it was entirely separate, only held on by the left and right end of the jaw where it had the mouth drop. It couldn't even eat, the mouth non-existent.

The claws were curled up, the dragon walking on them like they were hooves. But the claws were very long and very sharp. That went for both front legs and hind legs. The tail was long and skinny, the wrappings of the scales continuing down, until they met at the tail, multiple white spikes that seemed almost like the ends of the wrappings extending out for a few inches.

The creature was very graceful, peaceful, but terrifying. As it walked water would form and ripple across the ground away from it, almost like it was always walking on water. It stood in front of her a few feet, in front of the tombstones. It shook it's tail, water rippling off and through the air. It hummed softly, leaning down so it was head level with Yris. It's long neck making it almost reach her, even from a few feet away. She looked into the almost visor of its eyes.

"H-Hi." It stepped forward, watching her closely.

"I'm here to visit my parents." It let out a low hum, raising its head and walking behind the graves, its feet in the water. It laid down, the water on its body seemed to glow in a holy way and danced around it. She walked forward, bowing her head to it.

"T-Thank you." It hummed, lowering its head to rest on the sand in the water, humming in a content fashion. She knelt next to the graves, now ignoring the dragon as it watched her wearily. She sighed, placing a hand on her mother's tombstone. She started to sing the song her mother had taught her, tears freely falling from her face, making small noises as they hit the soft sand.

As she sung, eventually the dragon joined her, humming softly and everything in the small glade seemed to wake up. The pollen flashed brightly, the trees glowing, both above and below the water. The rocks shone like she had never seen before, and everything around her seemed to sing with her. The insignias on the tombstones of her parents started to glow, until what looked like projections of her mother and father appeared.

She looked at them in shock, slowly standing.

"M-Mother?" Her mother nodded, her blue shimmering image as warm as she remembered. Her father waved to her, giving the smile she knew all too well.

"How's my little Fox?" She started to feel all the pressure she had been carrying come crashing down on her.

"Mother! Father!" She hugged them, feeling their touch, their warm embraces on her again. She cried into them, not caring how weak she may have looked. The dragon watched her from the pond, standing and walking into the water, everything that was submerged disappeared in white smoke and scattered through the pond.

She looked into their eyes, still trying to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry." Her mother rubbed her fox ear, the way she always would when Yris was hurting and sad.

"It's alright, dear. It's not your fault and never will be. I'm just so amazed to see how well you've grown up. You are a beautiful young women." Her father nodded.

"I bet you have to beat back the boys with a stick." Her mother shook her head and rolled her eyes. Yris laughed weakly.

"How long will this last?" Her parents hugged her closer.

"As long as you need it to. We won't leave you. We promise."

"Even when I leave this place."

"Oh Sweet heart." Her mother lifted her face, looking her in the eyes and smiling warmly.

"As cliché as it sounds, we'll always be with you. Always." Yris smiled at her, nestling her head back into her mother and father.

"Are there any guys I need to be aware about and haunt?"

"Barnabas!"

"What, Liz? Just curious. Even dead, a father is a father." Yris smiled.

"Sorta." Her mother smiled while her father got a worried look on his face.

"Wonderful. If it's anything like me and your father, he'll be clueless in everything." She wasn't wrong about that part of Grayson. Her father rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"I thought we weren't going to tell her that?"

"I lied." Her father chuckled.

"Course you did." Her mother looked at her closely.

"Just be patient with him, and be there for him whenever he stumbles. He must be quite the catch if he's caught your eye. You were always picky about boys." Yris looked down, an embarrassed smirk on her face.

"Ya. Anything else?" Her father nodded.

"Short skirts-ow!" Her mother shook her head at her husband, smile on her face.

"Had I known that about you, I would have bought more. But you never told me."

"You never asked." Her mother turned to her, then got a glint in her eye.

"If you really want to be with him, figure out what makes his boy thoughts go wild. All boys, even your father, have something that makes them lose it. And I thought maids got your father." He father was now looking away, whistling into the air.

"That's what I thought. We're having a talk later." Her father gulped.

"Crap." Yris laughed at them. She hugged them again.

"I miss you both so much."

"We do too, dear." Yris looked at them in slight fear.

"I'm just scared that if I leave I won't be able to see you like this again." Her mother smiled, resting her head on her daughters, waving to and fro slowly.

"We won't always be available, but when we are, we'll answer. Just come here and sing again, and we'll try our best to get to you." Yris nodded, still not wanting to leave, but knowing it would be dark soon.

"I have to go before my team worries about me. I love you both." Her mother hugger her again, and her father kissed her forehead.

"If that boy does anything, I'll come out of my grave and kill him." He stated, pointing at the tombstone. Yris frowned.

"Please don't." Her father chuckled.

"Kidding!" Then his wife slapped the back of his head.

"No you weren't." Her father eyed her mother in a childish gaze.

"You can't prove that." Yris laughed, looking up and sighing.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Her parents smiled.

"Goodbyes are only temporary if you love someone enough. You'll see us again soon. We'll be here, waiting." Her father than jerked his thumb to the lake.

"Playing chess with that dragon. He never plays fair."

"Or you're bad at chess." Her father fake pouted, smile still on his face.

"No proof." Yris waved to them, walking away. Her parent returned the wave, wishing her luck. She looked back to the pond, seeing the head of the dragon looking at her, seeming to almost be smiling. She nodded her head to it, and the dragon once more settled into the depths. Yris left the glade feeling like a new person. She had made peace with her parents. And now knew what she would do.

"I wonder if he likes s-short s-skirts? What am I getting myself into. Maybe Ester will know... This can only go horribly wrong."

 **Hopefully that was moderately good. I haven't written for this story in ages, so the whole plot of things I did is not fresh in my mind. Hehe. Well, expect two or three more chapters. Something like that. These will not really have combat in them, and will just be about Grayson and Yris becoming a thing. Since I douched out of it. Again, probably shouldn't have done that. Hehe.**

 **Anywho, hope you liked this Bubu, and everyone else reading this. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all! Peace!**


	17. Qrows, Maids, Ships, and Self Discovery!

**I'm sure you're all wondering what stupid shit I have planned. To be honest... I have no goddamn clue. I just go with the flow and have one rule. What would drunk Qrow do? You may think I'm trying to be funny, and yes, I am, but I'm also being serious. Literally, I think what Drunkle (Drunk Uncle) Qrow would do, and then do it. In spades!**

 **Jbubu! I hope you are ready for some stupid shit! I don't know why I got this idea, but whatever. And to that other person who left the most recent review? I forgot your name and what you wanted... And I apologize. Also, to that guy who keeps PMing me under different names, stop trying to impress me like I'm your alcoholic father... Now be a sport and grab daddy another beer. And yes, I saw both your messages Hailey. And the other people who wanted another chapter. Just know, school is back up, and I have that as a priority. So, don't think I'm never touching my stuff again. Just not for a while. Anywho, let's get this ball a rolling!**

 **This isn't super edited by the way, but you'll see why at the end when I make the most amazing realization of my life. Spice and Wolf is a great teacher to this ship. You'll see when I yell at myself. Also, expect some wall breaking. It's going to be one of those chapters guys. Brace for impact!**

Grayson was excited. He was going to be eating lunch with his father, and introducing his team to him. He had a good feeling they would like him. Well, Ester would. If Ryan was anything similar in his Uncle's sense of taste, he may not enjoy Qrow that much. Yris was going to be the wild card. She knew how much Qrow cared about him, but was probably not going to be the biggest fan of Qrow's... actions.

He just shrugged to himself, deciding those questions wouldn't be answered by sitting around. His team was currently getting ready, Yris brushing her hair, Ryan making sure his uniform was without anything from a simple wrinkle, to smudges. Ester was just waiting, since she didn't plan on doing anything fancy, knowing about Qrow from Yang and Ruby.

Grayson had his mask, since the outside world would still be a little unsupportive of his face, but didn't mind. He was used to it. And besides, he was willing to do that to be with his father and team. He had not been bothering with wearing it around Beacon, since all the students, from Beacon or visiting, knew about his... condition. He was sure people talked about him, but he didn't care.

Eventually, they were all heading out the door, following the ecstatic Grayson as he talked about how excited he was to see Qrow. Ryan and Ester were still quietly talking to each other. Making sure to keep their voices at a level even Grayson couldn't hear. He wasn't sure why, but was positive he heard both his and Yris' name in their conversation at some point.

They reached their destination, seeing Qrow standing out front, his flask in hand, being raised to his lips. He then noticed them, placing the cap on and smiling. Grayson knew he was slightly drunk, but it was inevitable. Grayson never minded. If anything, it made Qrow easier to be around. Since everyone had a scent, and some were hard to tell apart. Qrow was easy to find, making him a safety point to Grayson. Especially during the time when he had first escaped the White Fang.

Grayson wasted no time, almost tackling him in a hug. Qrow just chuckled.

"I just saw you yesterday. And you act like I've been gone for years." Grayson just chuckled.

"Just happy to see you is all." Qrow ruffled Grayson's hat, but the point was easy to see.

"Glad to see you too, kid. Now then, let me meet your team." The members of GREY walked forward, lining up, whether it was on purpose, or accident, Grayson didn't know. Ryan nodded, giving a grin, and firm looking handshake to Qrow.

"Ryan Ironwood." Qrow rubbed his chin.

"Are you related to old Iron ass from Atlas?" Ryan nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's a good thing or not, but yes. He's my uncle." Qrow laughed, grabbing his flask and handing it Ryan.

"My condolences. Here, this should help in the future." Ryan seemed confused, but looked to the flask. He took the cap off, taking one sip, before gagging, holding the silver container back to Qrow. The dusty old Huntsman laughed, then held it to his right.

Grayson grabbed it, taking a quick swig before placing the cap back on and handing it back to Qrow.

"Oh, is that the Mistral brew?" Qrow nodded, placing his hands together.

"I have taught you well, my pupil." Both him and Grayson bowed to each other, while the others just watched. Then Ester exploded.

"You drink!?" Grayson actually jumped behind Qrow. He poked his head out slightly, then nodded.

"Only occasionally. Not the hard stuff. But I can, thanks to the training Qrow gave me." Ester glared fire at Qrow, and the scythe wielder chuckled, whispering to Grayson.

"I'll get you some of the hard stuff for later. You're gonna need it." Grayson groaned.

"Don't remind me." Qrow then looked at Ester, grinning.

"So, you must be Ester. Since Grayson's messages consisted of a military teammate, and a really loud, and scary one in green. From what I've seen, you fit that description." Ester crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Yes, I am. I've heard quite a lot about you from Ruby and Yang." Qrow's smile faded.

"Uh oh." Ester nodded.

"Oh yes. Why Grayson follows you around like you can do nothing wrong I may not know, but... thank you for helping my leader, and then giving me a chance at the life I've wanted." Qrow cocked his head.

"Is she bi-polar or something? One second she was practically yelling at me, and then next she's thanking me." Ester growled, throwing her hood up, and placing her hands into her pockets, quite forcefully.

"Idiot... Also, give me a swig of that stuff." Qrow handed it to her, smiling. Ester took a quickly swig then, grimaced before swallowing.

"My God, that shit's like fire!" She handed it back, fanning her mouth. Qrow then nodded.

"But you tried it, which gives you my respect." She glared at him.

"Glad... to feel... so loved!" Qrow then looked around, confusion on his face.

"Where's the quiet one you told me about? The chickabee from yesterday?" Grayson face palmed, then nodded to the air. Yris appeared on front of Qrow, looking highly intimidated by the tall, half drunk man.

"H-Hi!" Qrow nodded.

"There she is. Now then, you want a swig too?" Yris froze, then looked to Grayson for advice. He just shrugged. Yris then nodded, holding her hands forward. She took the flask, cautiously looking it over. Everything inside of her was screaming not to, but she had seen Grayson do so, and for some reason wanted to do the same. She plugged her nose, taking a small gulp. He handed it back, feeling the burning sensation running down her throat, making it feel like her whole upper body was on fire.

"That's... horrible!" Qrow and Grayson shrugged.

"It's not even the super strong stuff. We used to drink that in our free time. Right Grayson?" The wolf nodded, then took the flask from Yris, taking another quick swig before handing it back to Qrow. Everyone stared at the duo in slight disgust.

"Qrow, Grayson is so much like you that it's scary. In three years, he will be a furry, electric version of you." Qrow wrapped his arm around Grayson, while the wolf gave dual peace signs that he crossed over his chest. Qrow was just giving a single one, holding it sideways, with a smirk on his face. Both nodded at the same exact time.

"Hell ya." A collection of face palms were exchanged.

"Let's just get inside and eat, please. Before I go insane!" Ester walked in, Ryan close behind. Yris merely smiled at Qrow and Grayson.

"Now I can see where Grayson gets his sporadic behavior from." Grayson's shoulders dropped.

"I'm not sporadic!" Yris nodded, a bland expression on her face.

"Remember the trip to Lelston with the motorcycle? How many laws did we break that day?" Both Grayson and Qrow started to count on their fingers.

"Five." They both called out at the same time. Yris nodded.

"Exactly. Now get in there, before Ester kills you." They both entered, Qrow casually placing his hands behind his head, a happy grin on his face. Yris was next to Grayson as they walked, enjoying the little buzz of electricity he was giving off. He usually had this happen when he was happy, or feeling some intense emotion. She had remembered that it sounded like an entire power box had been tossed through their door when he came back to the dorm telling them they were going to meet Qrow the day before. It was almost like a meter that one could read for how excited he was. Like a dog wagging it's tail. She gave a quiet giggle at the thought of Grayson doing such an action.

They took their seats, Qrow not even bothering with the menu, stating he had eaten there enough times to know the menu twelve times over, tired and drunk at the same time. Which Ester responded with, "You're always drunk!" This only caused them to laugh, while the nature girl sighed in annoyance. Ryan leaned forward, his attention completely on Qrow.

"So, what do you do?" Qrow shrugged.

"I'm a Huntsman. I hunt things, and I'm a man. Seemed straightforward in my mind." Ryan sighed, actually grinning slightly.

"Ok, what kind of things do you hunt?" Qrow shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Depends on the mission. You guys will discover soon enough that being a Huntsman doesn't always mean hunting or doing one task over and over. But you always have that one mission that really tries your will and resolve." Yris seemed to be interested in that.

"When has that happened to you?" Qrow shut his eyes, a slight frown over his face.

"It was a couple weeks ago. I had to go back to this one town in the middle of nowhere. Took me three days just to fight there. When I finally arrived I thought I would head to the bar to refill my flask and get some info about my enemy." He grimaced.

"Then, when I entered, I was defeated by something I had not expected to see there." Everyone was leaned in close now, except Grayson, who was grinning behind his mask. He had seen the picture. Qrow shot his eyes open, grinning widely.

"The waitress' skirt height!" Both Qrow and his son started to laugh as everyone else deflated in their chairs, groaning. Qrow and Grayson were practically in tears, when Grayson took out his scroll.

"He even sent me a picture!" He showed it to his team and then saw, he was indeed right.

"That's not fair for any man. And I'm a women." Everyone slowly looked to Ester, who just returned the glare.

"What? I'm making an observation. Morons!" They laughed, when Grayson shook his head.

"Reminds me of a maid, that women's outfit. Hers was blue instead of the usual black though." Qrow nodded, but then shrugged.

"I don't usually care, since they don't always stay on long enough for me to." Grayson cocked his head, while Ester and Ryan knew what was coming.

"Hey Qrow, you said you would explain the-Gah!" Talking was usually difficult when being tackled by a plant manipulator, and a soldier who could see the future. Yris and Qrow just watched, until a small static discharge knocked the two away and back to their seats, where they twitched every few seconds.

"Rude." Grayson fixed his hat, turning to Qrow, and chuckling.

"Sorry about that." Qrow just laughed.

"You should have seen my team. We were about three times as bad as you." Yris had a black cloud over her head, and a straight face.

"We're actually trying to be well behaved, since we're in public. You haven't seen anything yet." Qrow rubbed his hands together, letting out an evil chuckle.

"Really? Awesome." Grayson sighed, looking at Yris and slowly shaking his head.

"Do you know what you've done, now? He's going to plan something crazy at our own suffering now." Qrow then decided to throw his head back and cackle, at which point Ester and Ryan recovered and glared at Grayson.

"How could you shock your own partner!?"

"Seriously!? We were trying to protect you, dammit! And stop laughing, you damned Joker wanna be!" This was when the waitress decided to come and take their orders, but she had frozen in place, unsure how to proceed.

"U-umm... uh... hi?" Everyone flinched, including Qrow, and slowly craned their heads to look at her. Grayson looked at her and leaned back.

"Uhhhhh..." Qrow, meanwhile, was checking out her short skirt, and outfit similar to that of a maid. He leaned on the table, supporting his head with one arm as he looked at her.

"What time does your shift end, gorgeous?" She just held her left hand forward, a ring on it.

"Married." Qrow slammed his head on the table, everyone confused when it was suddenly drenched in tears.

"No! And I thought we had something!?" Ester shook her head.

"Way to go, lady killer. Now I see where Grayson gets his womanizing skills. Especially since yours are non-existent." Grayson just looked at her, cocking his head.

"I don't get it. Do you actually kill ladies, Qrow?" Everyone, including the waitress/maid looked at Grayson. Ester just threw her hands up.

"I give in! Someone kill me!" Qrow just cried louder.

"I'm the worst father ever! I taught him all these combat skills, and never how to seduce women! This is why I drink! I have solved life's greatest mystery!" Grayson and Yris were currently next to each other, arms wrapped around each other in fear. Ester was yelling at Ryan, who looked to be half his size and Ester was almost double hers. Qrow was crying like a baby, and they didn't know what to do.

"This quickly went from moderately fun, to a complete disaster." Grayson nodded.

"Maybe I should help Qrow, and you stop Ester from murdering her dance partner." Yris wanted to ask what he meant when he said dance partner, but held back. They separated, much to the sadness of Yris, not that she'd admit it. Grayson tapped Qrow's shoulder, the sobbing crow looking to his adoptive son and frowning.

"Yes?"

"Calm down, Qrow. There's plenty of fish left in the ocean. I said that right, right?" Qrow nodded, then straightened up, shaking his head, which somehow cleaned his face.

"You're right, I won't let this get me down!" He held his fist up triumphantly.

"I will succeed!" Ester was currently not killing Ryan, but was glaring at Qrow in such a way that could rival Medusa's. Whatever Yris had said, worked, only to get her mad at Qrow. But Qrow was certainly strong enough to hold his own. Their lunch continues peacefully, until Grayson asked the fated question.

"Nobody has still explain what the No-Pants-Dance is." Everyone felt something different. Ester fell pure, unadulterated fury. Ryan felt fear for his leader in asking such a thing, especially in public. Qrow felt like he had just been given the worst parent in the world award, and was told he would hold the record for an eternity. Then there was Yris. Sweet, innocent Yris, who was a calm person, merely looked to Grayson and shrugged.

"I don't know what it is either." Time froze, and everyone not Grayson and Yris looked at the duo, and stared. Grayson just turned to Yris and gave a bigger shrug.

"I was told it's dancing with a special person, but don't get how you decide that. Ester also said you don't have pants on when you do it." Qrow's world was falling apart at super sonic speed. This was his son, who was with a girl who clearly had a thing for him, and both were as ignorant as a box of Beowolf crap. Even then, Qrow was sure the crap knew more than these two put together. Eventually Ester had enough.

"We're talking about sex, dammit! Do you know nothing!" Everyone in the restaurant looked at the table, but Ester kept going.

"People have been shipping you two idiots since she walked through those goddamned doors at Beacon! And all they've been getting has been you two running in circles, or ovals if your circles got too close to the others! You both had one job, and it was to get together, or something! And you failed in spades! As in, worse than Qrow trying to get that waitress to lay him, bad fail! Get it!? Jbubu would kick both your asses if he could!" By this point both Grayson and Yris were so scared, they had been clinging to each other again. What was shipping, did they really walk in circles/ovals? And who the Hell was Jbubu!? They just settled for nodding to Ester, silently praying that everything would be ok.

"Good! Qrow, Ryan, get Grayson out of here! It's time for the girls to talk." She had been so intimidating that nearly everything male in the restaurant sprinted out. Except for one guy. Everyone just glared at him, while he shrugged, sipping his tea.

"I'm gay." Ester just face palmed, then pointed at the door.

"Out!" The man warped away, fear in his eyes before he did so. Ester then slowly turned to Yris and grinned.

"Now, let's see if we can find what makes Grayson tick!" Yris tried to disappear, only to get grabbed, and yanked out of her seat.

"You're not going anywhere." Then a vine wrapped itself around Yris' arm, attaching her to the murderous plant using, glaive wielding, No-Pants-Dance expert. Not that Ester would go spouting that last part out loud. But now she was scared for her life. Ester just grinned maniacally.

"I know just what to do, after hearing Qrow and Grayson talk. This should be good." Fear. The world was nothing but fear, and plants. Fear plants.

"Someone help me..."

* * *

The guys just walked without a single, solitary idea of what to do. Lunch had fallen apart before their eyes, and they all had some battle in their heads. Qrow with how he could be such a fail as a father, Ryan on whether Ester would have sex with him again, and if it would be really, really violent. Grayson, however, was in the biggest trouble. He had managed to (Miraculously) figure out what shipping meant. People wanted him and Yris as a couple. More than friends. Similar to Ester and Ryan.

And this entire time, they had been dodging the truth, and looking like complete and utter idiots all the while. Now he just needed to figure out what to do. So he turned to his father, and sighed.

"Have any ideas for what I should do, Father?" Qrow merely shook his head, and pulled out his flask.

"There are some things that no man, regardless of age, experience, or liquor preference can answer. And this is one of those things. You'll have to find your own way out of this box." Grayson groaned, while Ryan thought of a plan. Both for him and Grayson.

"I know! Girls love flowers! Especially Ester! Not that I'm using this as a scapegoat to help fix what I've botched up with Ester, or anything like that." Qrow just stared blankly at the boy.

"Selfish ass." They began to argue, while Grayson merely looked forward, having stopped.

"This is the time, man!" He snapped his head up, and looked around in confusion.

"Who said that?"

"Over here dumbass. Even with your genetic enhancements, you couldn't find you own tail if it was neon and with a sign and train horn." Grayson looked to his left shoulder, seeing a smaller version of himself, but with white clothing instead of his usual black and gray.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, but the one who is here to help the ship along, because the Author had no idea how to progress it. Got it?" Grayson shook his head. Mini Grayson mask palmed.

"I'm here to help ship you!" Grayson let out an, "Oooooh!" Of understanding, when he heard another voice.

"Over here, buddy!" He looked around in confusion.

"How have you not been killed yet? Other shoulder!" He looked to his right shoulder, seeing another smaller him, but without the mask and hat, and wearing a red coat. Grayson cocked his head to the side.

"Are you here to keep me from getting shipped? Since he's trying to help me?" The red Grayson laughed loudly.

"Even the Devil ships you two! Which reminds me, he bet 3,000 souls on you confessing tonight, so do it tonight." White Grayson floated over, having sprouted large angel wings.

"But God wants it shipped tomorrow! He bet 5,000 Angel Halos on this!" Red Grayson just gave a double bird, and stuck his large tongue out.

"Fat chance loser! Faster ships are better!"

"No, they need time to grow! Don't just throw them in right in the beginning. That's stupid, like your coat!" They both settled into fighting stances, before growling.

"Those are fighting words! I'll shove that Halo right up your ass!" Grayson then noticed something, but mini Grayson's were doing the exact same thing as Qrow and Ryan. And then it clicked. He rushed between them, electricity rushing along his arms.

"Cut it out! I know what I have to do!" They both stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"The mini-me's made it all clear. I know what to do! We have to get back to the dorm." Qrow and Ryan watched as Grayson began to head back to Beacon, before sharing a concerned look.

"I think all this shipping has finally broken him."

"I agree. Let's keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

* * *

"A-A-Are you sure I should be wearing t-this? It's so s-s-scandalous!"

"Exactly. Now get ready, I hear them coming." Ester jumped behind the couch, leaving Yris in the open, with a blush covering her whole face. The door opened, and Grayson entered, seeing her and stopping. He ripped his mask off, hoping the lenses were smudged or something. When he saw they weren't he staggered on his feet, being hit with something stronger than any blow he had taken before.

Even Qrow and Ryan, who had just entered, were completely surprised, and unsure what to do. Yris looked over to Ester, unsure what to do. Ester then whispered at her, "Say it!" She jumped slightly, then turned to Grayson and bowed, grabbing to sides of her outfit, completing her curtsy.

"W-W-Welcome back, Master Grayson. I-I missed y-you." Grayson raised a hand, holding only his index finger up. He started to speak when blood rushed through his nose, and he flopped on his back, loosing consciousness. Qrow was the first to speak, laughing loudly.

"Holy shit, he does have a thing for maids! Let me get some photos! Man, there's blood everywhere! This is priceless!" Ester exploded, rushing for the dynamic duo of Ryan and Qrow.

"This is all your fault, dammit!"

"How is it our fault!? You're the one who crammed that poor fox, both literally and metaphorically, into a skimpy maid outfit, and then threw her in front of a hormonally charged boy, who definitely likes her, and is an idiot!" Before they could argue, they noticed Yris kneeling on the ground, cradling Grayson's unconscious head in her lap, and using a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his face. They all then shared the same look and slowly backed out of the dorm. Yris meanwhile watched after Grayson, hoping he wasn't hurt at all.

* * *

When Grayson started to regain consciousness he felt warmth around him and snuggled closer to it. He heard a slight gasp of surprise. He opened his eyes, seeing the red face of Yris looking down at him.

"U-u-umm... H-hi..." Grayson was confused, until he saw her attire. Then he remembered.

"You're a... umm... Maid... Hehe..." They were quiet till Yris asked, "Are you alright?" Grayson nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I should probably get off your lap, huh?" Yris' face grew a darker red.

"You don't have to. I mean! If you don't want to, you can't if you want. Ooh, just do what you want." Grayson licked his lips, then sighed.

"I'll stay here then. I like being near you." Yris only looked away, mumbling unintelligible words.

"Is that fine?" She nodded, still looking away. Grayson noticed her hand by her face, and he steeled himself. He grabbed her hand, startling her. He then held it close and smiled at her.

"This fine?" She nodded. Grayson then placed his other hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"How about this?"

"Y-Y-YES! I mean, yes." Grayson smiled, and turned her to look at him.

"How about this?"

"What do you me-Mpph!" Behind the door Qrow was fist pumping while recording.

"That's how you kiss a girl, my boy!" Ester shut him up, while Ryan nodded in agreement. When it ended they both looked into each other's eyes and smiles.

"That was..."

"Awesome." Yris giggled at Grayson's choice of words. She then looked away sheepishly.

"Grayson, I umm... I like you... A lot. Umm, just so you know." Grayson grinned at her.

"Me too, Yris." They kissed again, though this one was faster.

"Does this mean we're..."

"Dating? I think so. We might have to figure out what the No-Pants-Dance is later though." Yris nodded at him.

"Agreed. Ester said it was sex, but I don't know what that is. You?" Grayson shook his head.

"Nope. We can ask Qrow." The Old bird sighed.

"Dammit, Jim." Yris then looked down and then away.

"Umm, Grayson, can I get out of this outfit? It's... really tight." Grayson accidentally looked at her chest, seeing it certainly did a good job of leaving very little to the imagination. But he also started to freak out.

"Ya! Good idea! I'll be over here." He went to the door, opening it and watching as everyone fell in. But more than he was expecting. RWBY, JNPR, multiple other students, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Cinder, Neo, Mercury, Emerald, Junior, even Torchwich.

"What is Torchwich doing here!?" The criminal stood up, dusting off his coat, and nodding.

"Even if we may have different day to day agendas, there is one rule to shipping. Respect it, no matter the profession. And dammit did I have quite a bit of money riding on this one. Glad to see it finally happened. Now then, I'm off to burn down some banks and steal some money. Come on Neo!" The ice cream girl skipped after him, while RWBY shot up, and gave chase after him.

"You won't escape us!" Grayson face palmed, then smiled.

"I love my friends." Ozpin merely grinned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I believe you owe me a foot massage." Glynda checked her calendar and shook her head.

"No. You owe me one. You're a day off." Ozpin frowned.

"Damn. Alright, let's go." Port and Oobleck just gave thumbs up and walked away. Junior merely sighed.

"Glad that's over." Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder smiled warmly at them.

"Glad to see you finally got together." They secretly added, "Before you and everyone here dies a horrible, painful death." And then dashed away, leaving a confused Grayson. The random students left, and JNPR just smiled. Grayson grinned darkly before saying, "How long until you and Jaune are a thing Pyrrha? And you and Ren, Nora?" And suddenly, team JNPR was gone. Grayson then turned to Qrow and smiled.

"Proud of me?" Qrow ruffled his son's hair.

"Hell ya, now let's learn about sex!" Grayson had a feeling he was in over his head as Qrow led him away. Ryan just slumped against the wall and dropped his head.

"I'm sleeping, do not bother me." Ester then went next to Yris and grinned.

"Told you it would work. Now, let's discuss future outfits, and how to give that boy a boat ride of pleasure." Yris turned dark red, and almost fell over.

"O-okay." Ester began to close the door when she pointed at the wall.

"That was for you, Jbubu. And all the other people who wished for this ship, but LucarioKid failed on it." A student with white hair and a large blue mage's cloak and blue glasses sprinted down the hall.

"I did not fail! It's here now isn't it!? And I've got like 2 more chapters planned! Sorta! Ok, you're right. Just teach her about the deed while I cry at my bad writing please." The briefly inserted LucarioKid left, and Ester chuckled.

"At least people may see more of Grayson and Yris in Jbubu's story Beacon's Hidden Academy: Deception Game as cameos. Also, Ryan and I better be in there you bastard! Or so help me your garden will eat your car! Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you all!" From down the hall a voice could be heard.

"That's my line!"

"No one cares about you! You will die alone!"

"... No comment right now."

 **And the ship had finally sailed! It was a stupid launching, but dammit I couldn't get the damned thing to work, and I wanted it to be funny, and awesome! So fuck it. You don't have to include Ester and Ryan if you don't want to Jbubu, but I figured having her add her piece would be good. Also, yes, I did advertise his story in my story with a wall break! Fucking stop me! ... I need to stop writing and listening to Dubstep and this shit is less likely to happen.**

 **Ester: Or really, doctor?**

 **LucarioKid: More or less, that is my self diagnosis. Also, this may make people hate me a lot. I don't write lemons (Sex scenes for any Grayson's reading this)**

 **Grayson: Hey!**

 **LucarioKid: So sorry for those who want that. The most I can offer is fluff. Which I suck at. But dammit, I don't care! Those who cannot do, kill everything that ever doubted their skills! Like Qrow does.**

 **Qrow: More or less, yes.**

 **LucarioKid: Now then, this was probably poorly edited, since I have very little time with life and such. But eventually there will be more. If I remember. I have very bad memory. I'm basically a male, human Dory. And yes, I do enjoy making fun of myself. They say verbally assaulting yourself is humbling and good for the soul.**

 **Ester: Only a lonely loser would say that.**

 **LucarioKid: My point exactly! Wow, my music does not fit anything but combat and death. I hit the next song, and it started playing White Rabbit by Egypt Central. Lol! The only mediocre shipping song I have is Mitsu no Yoake. But that comes from Spice and Wolf, the ultimate shipping story. Which they should continue since it's amazing and nobody fucking reads the Light Novel and everyone watched the anime that only went to season two, and had the most amazing English voice actors, and amazing plot, and amazing characters, and was fucking the ultimate ship ever! I SHIP IT AND IT FAILED JUST LIKE ME! Now I know how you guys feel! What the fuck is wrong with me!? I need to fix this! I'm literally not going to edit this until later to start the next chapter!**

 **This fucking ship is going to sail, and it will never die! Hang tight people! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Now writing/typing hand! RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!**


	18. Not Done Yet

Alright everyone, here's the lowdown. First and foremost, here's my scheduling. I have a job, school, and other things I like to do when I have free time. Not saying I hate typing here, it's just situational. Now, thanks to a friend of mine, Ravio64, I have found a lot of good reasons to continue this story for even longer. But, not under this name, and I may change a small thing or two. But they'll be minuscule.

I'm going to post the story under an entirely new name, and such. To keep posted on this, I recommend you follow me. You don't have to favorite, if I'm not your favorite and you're here to make fun of me. If you are, welcome aboard! Let the shit fly! The point overall is, this story WILL continue! The only problem I'm facing right now is the main time I type is during the week in the evenings, but the laptop I use at my mother's (Divorced parents) does not work anymore.

I'm actually typing this at my dad's. I have no smart phone to use either. So in essence, all of my stories, not just the continuing of Gray Guardian, have pretty much slammed to a halt. So updates, and the first chapter of Gray Guardian's continuing will be far and few in between. Unless I fix my laptop.

So hopefully this makes people happy, and whatnot. Haha! And yes, for those shippers out there, FoxHound (Grayson and Yris) ship will sail. If you get the joke behind their ship name that I made then you are a hero. If anyone can make a good ship name for Ester and Ryan then review it, so I can use it, because good God I can't make a good ship name for them! I'll pick the best one, and that person will get an OC inserted. They won't necessarily do what you want, but their personality and power will be in the continuing.

Now then, since that's done, there is one more ting I need to address. If (and I seriously doubt this with how things are going) I finish the Volume 3 portion of the continuing before Volume 4 is done, then I will not continue the story until Volume 4 is done. My goal is to be about a Volume behind at all times. And I've been doing pretty good at this so far. Haha! Oiy...

Now then, this is a side thing for excitement's sake. When I do get to Volume 4 (Not if) there will be new outfit, character design things. I'm already working on them right now. Just know, whatever role that person is in, it will fit that. If they're out in the wild, I'm not giving them a dress. That's dumb.

So just know that I'm designing them to fit where they will be based. So this is my sum up of Gray Guardian. If you have any questions voice them. I WON'T BE ABLE TO CHECK YOUR STUFF DURING THE WEEK! Broken laptop during the week and no smart phone remember? The only person who could ask me stuff, and who will probably be my beta reader is Ravio 64 since we go to school together. And if you check out her profile, I made that profile picture! Ya! Lol! Well, edited the crap out of it. Soooooo... ya!

Anywho, thank you everyone for supporting this story, or not supporting it, your choice. I plan on blowing your minds with the continuing, so hopefully I live up to that expectation. Thank you all so much, keep calm, and may the Aura be with you!


	19. It Lives!

Ok, folks! I posted it a while ago, but just in case nobody knew (which seems to be a lot of people) the continuing of Grey Guardian is out. It's on my profile under the name Gray Shadows. So, ya! This was short and lame, but whatever. Now then, I said my piece, and I'm happy. Hope you all enjoy it, because I did! So keep calm, and may the Aura be with you!


End file.
